One Last Smash
by Rabid Wookiee Y
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Hands were defeated. Giga Bowser is back, and what's left of the Smashers have to reunite to save the day.
1. Prologue: Legends

AUTHOR NOTES: All SSB characters are owned by Nintendo. Story idea by Peter David. (I'm sure you can guess which one)  
Don't fret if you don't understand what's happened to some of the characters. Flashbacks throughout the story will explain everything eventually.

**ONE LAST SMASH**

Legends.

For as long as man has walked the earth, he has carried with him the legends of times gone past. The world and its affairs seem grander in retrospect; those of us today can barely fathom life back at the dawn of time, when great civilizations and larger-than-life heroes and villains played their epic games, with the world as their playground. Some of these legends are based in fact, some are embellished with retellings, and some are completely fictional. But the one thing all legends – mythical and historical – have in common is that they provide ideals. Standards. Ways that we can measure ourselves against the greats who have come before us.

And not all legends are ancient, you know. Some of them have operated within the confines of recent memory. Perhaps you even know some of them. I do.

They were bold, the original twelve. Most of them had never met before, and yet they all answered the call. From the darkest regions of the universe a hideous parody of life had spawned; the Master Hand. Taking on the form of a large white glove – whether this was intended to be a practical form or simply symbolic we may never know – this twisted fiend desired the dominion of nothing left than the entire Nintendoverse – all of those within its confines would be his slaves.

And so, thanks some convenient portals that allowed them to battle the Master Hand on his own territory, they came. But of course they did. They were heroes. Legends. It would be disappointing to see them do anything less.

They were bold. If they were fearful, they did not show it. From several universes they converged on the hub where the Hand awaited all challengers. He came at them with hostility, and they responded with bravery. They were twelve strong, and representative of several different universes. All united against a common cause.

From the Mushroom Kingdom came the Mario Brothers, legends in red and green. Mario and Luigi, the brave plumbers who never backed down from evil, no matter how hopeless the situation. And with them came Yoshi, the energetic and cheerful dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. And not to be forgotten was the mighty and fearless Donkey Kong, King of the Kongo Isles. They all were already immortalized in legend. They were merely expanding their repertoire.

Hyrule did not disappoint, sending forth a crusader in Lincoln green. Link, the Hero of Time, the defender of Hyrule time and again. His courage steadfast, his determination unwavering. The steel of his blade matched only by the steel within his heart.

From the distant Zebes system hailed Samus Aran. On the exterior, an emotionless shell of metal and fire, hiding the features of the galaxy's most feared mercenary and Metroid hunter. On the interior, to the ignorance of many and the astonishment of many more, a woman. Sleek, graceful, exotic and lethal when the situation required. And this was just such a situation.

From the planet Popstar came forth the most unlikely of defenders. Kirby's small size and cute features masked the unwavering courage and strong sense of justice within. Boldly throwing himself into any fray, Kirby never hesitated for anything. And woe be unto any overconfident foe who would take the Dream Land native on, only to be struck back with their own powers. For that was Kirby's forte. Turn power against itself, and even mountains will crumble.

The Lylat galaxy provided another mysterious rogue; Fox McCloud, the star-crossing vigilante. Cool, sly, soft-spoken and driven, McCloud was a fox, both literally and metaphorically. Combining his natural animalistic abilities with space-age technology, Star Fox's leader was ready for anything.

The continent of Kanto produced two most unusual warriors. In their own world, they were simply two other anonymous Pokémon, born to be captured and bred for battle. Instead, these two – fearless Pikachu, who crashed like thunder despite his small size, and Jigglypuff, who despite her physical weaknesses could misdirect even the most tenacious enemy – became so much more. Legendary Pokémon are not unheard of, but these two were not legends because they were ancient or all-powerful. Instead, it was their courage and compassion that made the difference. No mindless battling creatures, these.

The city of Onett in the land of Eagleland brought forth a small boy named Ness. From the outset Ness seemed no different from any other child his age – a lover of toys, games, food, pets and friendship. But Ness' mind was far from normal, with telekinetic powers that could, in time, make him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. And he had a strong strain of steel running within him, as well. He had saved the day once, and was more than willing to save the day.

Finally, a man whose past was shrouded in mystery arrived from a distant galaxy. Douglas Jay Falcon. High-speed professional racer. Bounty hunter. And perhaps one of the most intimidating figures you could ever have the misfortune of meeting. Equal parts cocky and ominous, he lived hard and fast – almost self-destructive – and grimly faced every obstacle in life as he would a racing opponent. Either destroy it or go beyond it. No compromise. He wasn't interested in saving the world, he said. He was only in this for the glory. Regardless of his intentions, however, they needed him. Because he was almost as good as he said he was.

These twelve became the Super Smash Brothers. United they stood strong, and together they had succeeded in sealing off the Master Hand's power, ending his coup. And they did it as a team, despite the many differences between them. It had been Mario – wasn't it always? – who had urged them to overlook their suspicions and doubts, and to stand together against the common threat. They had met as strangers, and parted as friends. Mario and Link shook hands in silent mutual respect. Jigglypuff nearly wept when it was time to separate from Kirby. Captain Falcon and Samus, who had wanted to tear each other's heads off within seconds of their first meeting, parted with a curt but comradely nod. It was a bittersweet moment, as all 12 were convinced that they would never meet again.

But destiny has its ways. Where there is a right hand, there must be a left. Within a few years, Master Hand was in power once more, freed by its deranged twin, the Crazy Hand. Now twice as powerful, the two twisted fiends created their ultimate weapon, fashioned from the nightmares of Mario and Luigi – Giga Bowser. A walking manifestation of death and destruction, Giga Bowser began demolishing universes with his army of wire-frame warriors. Once word of this got out, the Super Smash Brothers knew, without so much of a word between them, that it was time to reunite.

And reunite they did. The original twelve returned once more, and they had brought reinforcements.

From the Mushroom Kingdom now came Peach, the kingdom's crown princess; elegant beauty combined with fearlessness and a pure heart. Almost as contrast, the Mushroom Kingdom's sworn enemy, Bowser, King of the Koopas, joined the ranks. Raw power and fire lurked within that spiked, scaly shell, purpose behind each tooth and claw. There was also, for reasons not quite explained, another Mario, this one from another dimension. In his own dimension, it seemed, this version of Mario had become a doctor instead of a plumber. Regardless of his occupation, he was still Mario, and he boldly took his place amongst the other Super Smash Brothers.

The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't the only realm to bring a courageous princess and a rival king. From Hyrule came the stately, regal Zelda, with the beauty of an angel and the boldness of a warrior. As well, the sinister Ganondorf of the Gerudo came forth, his incredible physical and magical might focussed not on Hyrule for once, but at a common enemy. And from a dark corner of the Kokiri Forest came another Link… or rather, Link as he once was. Perhaps it was a side-effect of Link's journeys through time in his younger years, but for whatever reason Link appeared in two forms; his true form, and a version of himself seven years younger. Despite only being a boy of ten, Young Link was just as courageous and steadfast as his senior counterpart.

Accompanying Fox from the Lylat system came Falco Lombardi, another member of the Star Fox team. Brash, arrogant, and reckless, Falco stood in contrast to the more mature and responsible Fox, but as fighters the two were dead even.

More Pokémon emerged from Kanto, including an adorable baby Pikachu; a Pichu. Despite her small size and inexperience, Pichu was just as tenacious a fighter as Pikachu. As well, there was the enigmatic Mewtwo, the product of an unethical experiment in an attempt to create the ultimate fighting machine. A cold, emotionless genetic monstrosity, Mewtwo joined the fight in hopes to find clues as to the purpose of his existence.

From the continent of Akaneia came Marth, exiled prince of Altea, and Lord Roy of Pharae. Neither were strangers to war. His throne overturned by invaders from Dolua, Marth single-handedly lead a popular revolt against them. It was he who slew the dragon Medeus with Falchion, his divinely-blessed blade. However, a betrayal by the ambitious King Hardin snatched victory from Marth's grasp. The rebellion terminated and the kingdom crushed, Hardin now sat on Altea's throne, and Marth was once more in exile. Roy, on the other hand, went from a studious boy to the leader of a mighty army nearly overnight, forced to defend Pharae from the kingdom of Bern in his ailing father's stead. Roy's own sword, the Sword of Seals, was said to share some mystic bond with Falchion, thus bringing the two together. Despite their differences, both Prince Marth and Lord Roy refused to ignore injustice, and nobly pledged their support to the Super Smash Brothers.

From the Infinite Glacier hailed Popo and Nana, two small, humble little figures who had spent their entire lives traversing the glaciers and defending their home from invaders. Despite their small size, the Ice Climbers had the strength of heart to move mountains, in every sense of the word.

And finally, the Ancient came forth. The one who had summoned the original Smash Brothers into action now joined them in battle. From the Flatzone that spawned all Nintendo universes came the mysterious Mr. Game & Watch. He spoke not a word of English, and he seemed to be more comical than powerful, but appearances are often deceiving. With his bizarre style of combat, Mr. Game & Watch was more than ready to defend the universes he had spent his life watching, and had grown to love.

They were bold, these twenty-five. Master Hand had raised the stakes and the Super Smash Brothers had responded in kind. And in the end, teamwork had won the day just as it did before. This time the Hands were drained of their power and hurled into the abyss; there was no chance of either of them returning again. The wire-frames were all destroyed, and Giga Bowser… simply disappeared. It was assumed that without the Hands' power to sustain him, he simply ceased to exist. The universe now safe, the Super Smash Brothers were now faced with an intriguing conundrum.

Yes, they could simply return to their home universes as they did before. But the hub – Master Hand's dimension that linked all dimensions in the Nintendoverse together – was too vital to be left unguarded. It was the keystone of their universe. And so, after much deliberation, Smash Central was founded. Refurbishing Master Hand's headquarters into a high-tech complex, the Super Smash Brothers could now travel back and forth between the universes at will, monitoring them for threats and dispatching heroes to counter them. While the entire team would never need to stay there at once, they could all come and go as they pleased, and they could all get together to tackle larger threats. The Super Smash Brothers thus establishing themselves as guardians of the Nintendoverse, peace and harmony seemed all but assured.

That was 20 years ago. A lot has changed since then. Maybe too much. Can the old legends still win the day? Let us see.

* * *

Luigi looked up at the sky, watching the swirling clusters of light and the streaking comets. In the universal hub, it always appeared to be nighttime, and yet the stars illuminated the skies just as well as any sun could do. It was a warm, uniform glow that was haunting and yet comforting at the same time. 

The stars… Luigi sighed. He could never watch the stars without thinking of Mario. Mario was up there at this very moment, watching over him. Just as he'd promised. Mario… Luigi hugged his chest and hung his head. If ever there was a time he wanted his brother with him, it was now. For years the Mario Brothers had been lauded as the Nintendoverse's greatest heroes… with the emphasis on Mario, of course. Although it annoyed him, Luigi didn't mind being in his older brother's shadow. But it certainly didn't make things easy for him to assert his own identity. And if you think it's hard living in the shadow of a hero, try living in the shadow of a martyr…

Luigi stood up. It was nearly time for the meeting. While he'd always wanted to be in the tribunal, he'd never have seen the day in which he was the leader. Maybe some of them assumed that he'd just take over and handle everything just like Mario. Maybe they figured that the ability to make everything right again was an inherent quality of the Mario Brothers. Well, Luigi was certainly about to prove that little line of thinking wrong. He heaved a wistful sigh as he entered the complex, walking through the scorched and ruined remains of Smash Central. Fortunately, the east wing had suffered relatively minor damage; just enough for them to meet again. Stepping into the conference room, Luigi was greeted with the sight of the other two senior members of the Smash Council. Despite the fact that they were old friends, the green-clad plumber fidgeted slightly. This was the first time he'd approached them as their leader.

On one side of the table sat Young Link. Well… perhaps _Younger_ Link would be more appropriate. While he was still the younger of the two Links, he had aged two decades just like everybody else. And while his older counterpart had affairs in Hyrule to attend to, Young Link had considerably more freedom, and thus agreed to take the elder Link's place on the council. The other member of the triumvirate was Samus Aran, whose only greeting, in contrast to Young Link's polite smile, was a slight nod. Samus was clearly still bearing scars from the incident a year ago. They all were. But to somebody who kept her emotions buried like Samus, it meant the end of any pretence of polite cheerfulness or approachability. She was almost as cold and flat as the armour of her suit.

"H-Hello." Luigi said at last. "Who else is all here?"

"Not many, I fear." Young Link replied. "Yoshi, Raichu, and Sir Game & Watch were the only ones who could arrive on such short notice."

"And Fox's kid." Samus' voice coldly rasped from the voicebox in her helmet. Young Link nodded in affirmation.

Luigi took a moment to take this all in. So this is what it had come to. The other Smashers were either retired to be with family, had kingdoms to run, and some of them were no longer among the living. It was almost enough to bring him to tears, but he got a hold of himself. There was serious business to attend to.

Normally Mario would try to break the ice to begin with, but Luigi simply awkwardly fumbled with the data disk in his hand. "This was found in the security recordings." He stammered, inserting the disk into the nearby video monitor. Dimming the lights, the three heroes watched as images appeared on the screen.

Smash Central was in flames, black oily clouds of smoke choking the once tranquil atmosphere. And into this tableau of horror stormed a face none of the Smashers had ever expected to see again… the leering grin of the monstrous Giga Bowser. Like a demon ripped from the darkest of nightmares – as indeed he was – the beastly Koopa lumbered towards the camera, his eyes burning with hellfire. In one clawed hand he held a crumpled army helmet; it was unknown, perhaps for the best, as to what had happened to the head that normally resided in that helmet.

The giant turtle was now staring directly into the camera. Even though it was a recording, Luigi still trembled. He still didn't know how his heart managed to keep beating when they had battled Giga Bowser. Mario had later claimed that he was just as afraid as Luigi was, but he had hidden it better. Somehow Luigi thought that his brother was just being modest. He honestly didn't think that Mario truly feared anything. Even as he collected himself, the hideous beast began to speak.

"I have been insulted!" the Koopa fiend roared, crushing the helmet within scaly fist as though it were an aluminum can and tossing it aside. "One year ago I gave my challenge to the Super Smash Brothers. And when I arrive for our final battle, who do I find? These useless straw men!" Fire and smoke burst from his nostrils as he continued, still addressing the camera. "I should destroy every realm in the Nintendoverse for this insult, but I give you one final chance." He took a moment to collect himself slightly. "I give you two weeks. Two weeks for the true Super Smash Brothers to reunite. Two weeks from tonight I will return. And if I do not find the Super Smash Brothers here for us to have our final battle, I swear that I will burn every single universe to ash! It is your decision; do not disappoint me again." He then breathed a burst of flame at the camera, and the image dissolved into static. The lights came back on.

"It is worse than I had imagined." Young Link remarked. "We must stop this beast for once and for all, or countless millions will surely perish."

"That's what I'm thinking." Luigi commented. "We've got to gather as many of the remaining Smashers as we can, and make our last stand here."

"I don't care about that." Samus said sharply, cutting into the conversation.

"Lady Aran, please." Young Link insisted. "We must think the of the innocents we are sworn to…"

"I said I don't care about that." Samus brusquely commented. "I want to fry that monster's entrails all over the galaxy just like you do, but I don't care about your little ideals. I want revenge, and that's it."

"Samus…" Luigi timidly piped up. "We're Super Smash Brothers. We don't seek revenge. It's not our…"

"Tell that to Falcon!" Samus barked, emotion finally entering her voice as she rose to her feet, pulling herself to her full height. "Tell him about your cozy little mission statement! That won't make him any less dead, will it?" Her ragged breathing could be heard through her helmet.

"That was nobody's fault, m'lady." Young Link calmly replied. "It is not…"

"If we were more decisive about taking care of that creep twenty years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess." Samus snarled. "I'm going to avenge Falcon, and I don't care about what anybody else says I should be fighting for! Is that clear?"

"I'm sorry…" Luigi stammered. "I didn't mean to… to…" he began to choke. He just couldn't deal with this. "Ex-excuse me." He muttered as he exited the room. Samus sat down with a clank. There was a brief pause.

"You are not the only person suffering from this." Young Link said at last. "With all due respect, m'lady, we're all in this together. It's not simply your fight."

"I'm aware of that." Samus replied.

"And you had no right to attack Sir Luigi like you did either." Young Link added. "He is doing the best he can."

"He'd be doing better if he'd do something as himself instead of playing 'What Would Mario Do'." Samus insisted. "Mario was a good leader, but he's not Mario. He shouldn't be trying to be Mario."

"Shhh." Young Link whispered as the door opened. A pale and haggard Luigi stepped back in. He looked up to apologize, but Young Link cut him off. "We must get organized." He insisted. "We have but a fortnight until Giga Bowser returns, and we must be as prepared as we can possibly be." Luigi nodded.

"Just tell me what to do." Samus muttered, making a half-hearted attempt to sound courteous.

"All right." Luigi said at last. "Here's what we'll tell everybody…"

* * *

Smash Central's common area was once the heart and soul of the building. Many parties, get-togethers and even simple daily interactions happened here. There was a time not long ago when Pikmin and Nintendogs were scampering around as the Smashers chatted, ate, playfully sparred, and celebrated together. But now the area was mostly wrecked, save the corner of the room that bordered the conference room. In this small section sat a small group of Smashers who were not in the tribunal, but who had shown up nonetheless to aid in whatever way they could. 

"So… what's it like being a Smasher?" asked the youngest of the group, the only one who was not a true Super Smash Brother. Kit McCloud was the son of Fox and Krystal McCloud, and his mixed heritage was very clear. Although he was a dead ringer for his father at his age, Kit's fur was the same shade of blue as his mother's. And while Kit wore the flight suit of a Star Fox pilot and had a blaster pistol holstered at his hip, his weapon of choice was the Krazoan war staff he cradled across his lap. Fox and Falco were unavailable when the distress signal went off, and so Kit, with his mother's hesitant permission, went in their place. But Kit could handle himself. He was 16, the same age his father was when he had taken down Andross.

"Yoshiiiii!" replied the plucky green dinosaur sitting next to him. Along with Luigi and Samus, Yoshi was the only member of the original twelve who had shown up to this meeting. Although two decades had gone by, Yoshi was still Yoshi. Goofy, clumsy, gluttonous, loyal, and ready to help out whenever his friends were in danger. The jolly dino tossed an apple into the air before snaring it with his sticky prehensile tongue and gulping it down in a single bite.

"Raichu!" remarked the third creature of the little group. When it came to lifetime membership, Raichu definitely had spent the largest percentage of her life as a Super Smash Brother. After all, she had joined virtually the day she had hatched from her egg. That was back when she was a tiny, fidgety Pichu. Now she was much larger, stronger, and more confident with her electric attacks than ever before. She hoped that Pikachu would have been proud of her. Jigglypuff had once assured her that it was so.

"Yeah, that's more or less what Dad and Uncle Falco always say." Kit shrugged. Deciphering these creatures' dialects was no easy task, but he had a knack for these sorts of things. "Maybe I'll find out if…"

"BEEEP! FNEEEP!" remarked a busy little figure, marching up to the group with a tray of lemonades.

"Oh, uh, thanks, G&W." Kit replied, taking a drink from the tray.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi squealed, snagging a glass with his tongue. Unfortunately, this knocked over the other glasses, sending Mr. Game & Watch into a frenzy of two-frame gesticulations and binary epithets.

Mr. Game & Watch was the "old man of the Smashers", as Captain Falcon had once called him, and despite his advanced age, he still took care of duties in Smash Central, even if it only meant cooking and cleaning. Still, the old codger refused to outright retire; it seems the thought had never occurred to him. Hopefully, he still didn't think he was still in shape for battling, though; at his age a solid blow could shatter his silicon body like glass.

Even as Mr. Game & Watch whipped out his two-dimensional mop and Oil Panic bucket and began cleaning up the mess, the door opened and Luigi stepped out. All four turned towards the taller Mario Brother to hear the news.

"All right." Luigi said at last. "We have 13 days. We're going to track down every single former Smasher and get as many of them as possible to show up. And we're also going to go through every name on our reserve list and see how many of them can show up as well. We're going to need all the help we can get, and we don't have much time."

"Sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us." Kit remarked.

"You have no idea." Luigi replied with a sigh.


	2. Liberation of Altea

_19 years ago_

Prince Marth said not a word as he packed his few belongings into his satchel. Taking only the essentials, he wrapped them up in linen cloth and strapped them to his back. He then picked up his most vital possession – the shimmering blade of Falchion. The sword seemed to have extra weight in his hands as he stared at it for a moment before decisively slipping it into the sheath at his hip. Taking one last look at the room that had been his home for the past year, he turned abruptly and headed for the door. He nearly collided with Roy, who had been standing there for an uncertain amount of time.

"You aren't even planning to bid them farewell, your highness?" Roy asked, disappointment in his voice.

"I already explained this to you, good Roy." Marth sighed, trying to keep his voice firm. "If I told them where I was going and what I planned to do, they would insist on accompanying me. I cannot allow that."

"And why not?" Roy sharply asked, before backing down out of respect. "Forgive me, your majesty, but you know very well that any number of the Super Smash Brothers, myself included, would consider it an honour to aid you."

"But this fight is not theirs." Marth insisted. "We arrived in this strange place to defeat the Hand fiends, as they were a threat to ours and many other realms. After that I remained here for a year, strengthening my swordsmanship. At last I am ready to face my birthright. I will reclaim the throne from Hardin, or die with honour in my attempt." He placed a hand on his sword. "It is something I must do alone."

"Why must it be alone, my prince?" Roy asked. "Nowhere is it written that…"

"I am of the blood of Anri." Marth interrupted. "Anri would not want innocents from another world to place themselves in jeopardy over Altea's affairs."

"Neither would Anri march headlong into certain death, despite the fact that there are a good many brave and strong warriors ready to assist him at this very hour!" Roy snapped. "That is not bravery, my lord. It is foolishness."

Marth angrily shoved his way out of the room. "Do not contradict me, Roy! My mind is made up." He made a few steps down the hallway before his anger cooled and he sighed.

"Forgive my disrespect, your highness." Roy said quietly. "But I do not wish to see you take this suicidal course of action. Please heed my advice." The younger swordsman paused, searching for the right words. "This past year we have spent as Super Smash Brothers… have we not bonded as family? Good Mario, and Link, and the rest… are they not our most trusted allies?"

Marth ran a hand through his silver mop of hair. Finally he turned back and looked Roy in the eye. "What you speak is true, friend Roy. Not only you, but all the others… in their own way, we are blood. And I would readily die for any of them if fate demanded it."

"Then let them return the sentiment in kind!" Roy insisted. "I beg of you." He added, softly.

Marth lowered his head. "I will tell them of my intentions." He said at last. "But I will not ask for aid unless they volunteer it. Is that understood?"

Roy smiled. "Understood, my liege."

* * *

"Let's shake a leg!" Fox McCloud insisted as he trotted through the corridors of Smash Central, heading towards the common area. "We're going to be late!"

"Another stinkin' meeting." Falco Lombardi snorted, jogging alongside Fox. "What's the big emergency this time?" Behind them trotted a very tired-looking Kirby, who struggled to keep up with the two fleet-footed half-beasts.

This trio was the last to reach the meeting place, as the room was full of all 25 Smash Brothers. The layout was typical; Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda were seated at the head table, with Ganondorf and Bowser not far away. Mewtwo hovered slightly overhead, a look of disdain on his face. Captain Falcon leaned against the back wall with a smug look on his face, and Samus stood nearly, barely moving a muscle. The chairs and cushions that filled the rest of the room were where the rest of the bunch. Fox and Falco took their seats, Fox looking attentive and Falco looking bored and annoyed out of his skull. Kirby saw – to his annoyance – that the only seat left was next to a very friendly Jigglypuff, who was sitting around with Pikachu, Pichu, Ness, and the Ice Climbers. Dr. Mario, Young Link and Luigi sat on chairs near the front, wondering what the commotion was all about. Donkey Kong and Yoshi were at the snack table, which meant that there was very little food left for anybody else. Mr. Game & Watch was already scurrying to get more.

And this time the centre of the room was Marth, looking extremely uncomfortable. Roy stood by him, as if offering support. After a few moments Mario signalled for silence, and the massed characters all turned their attentions towards the Altean prince.

"Okay, Marth." Mario announced in his friendliest tone. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Well…" Marth took a moment to recover his nerve. "I first would like to thank all of you for your support over the past year. Living in exile is no easy life, and I will be eternally indebted to you Super Smash Brothers for allowing me a place to stay and train my combat skills. However…" he lowered his head. "Tonight I shall take my leave, and I may never return."

There was a murmur of disbelief through the entire room. Link raised his hands to silence the crowd. "What do you mean, Prince Marth?" Zelda asked, concern on her elegant face. "Why must you leave so abruptly?"

Marth sighed. "I must return to my kingdom… or rather, what was once my kingdom… and challenge the traitor Hardin for my father's throne. Altea is… a broken nation." He continued. "Hardin's coup, so soon after the Doluan invasion, has utterly devastated the populace… there is no hope for me to organize another people's army." He raised his head. "This is a battle I must fight on my own."

"We can't let you do that!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What are you, nuts or something?" Falco asked.

"You'll be killed for sure!" Nana added.

"Nutty kid." Bowser grumbled.

"You don't have to go alone, Marth." Princess Peach spoke up, the worry evident in her voice. "We can help you. We can…"

"That is just my concern." Marth insisted. "I would never forgive myself if any of you were harmed aiding me in my quest. This fight is personal. I cannot ask you for assistance."

"Hey, who says you have to ask?" Mario piped up.

"…What?" Marth asked.

"Hey, we're Super Smash Brothers!" Mario continued. "We always help our friends out! We want to help you! Right, Link?"

"Mario speaks the truth." Link nodded. "Alone we have our weaknesses. But if we work together…"

"My lord, alone you have no chance of winning this battle." Roy finally took the opportunity to speak. "But with the Super Smash Brothers aiding you, we have a chance of liberating Altea. What is your verdict?"

A tear actually ran down Marth's cheek. "Thank you, my friends." He said solomnly. "I do not know what to say…"

"Just say when you're ready to go!" Fox insisted. "We're with you to the end!"

"I must warn you…" Marth insisted. "Even together, there is the chance that somebody could perish in this coming conflict."

"Hey, facing death is nothing new to us." Mario shrugged.

"We love good fight!" Donkey Kong hooted, pounding his chest in anticipation.

"And overthrowin' kingdoms is nothin' new to us!" Bowser cackled, slapping Ganondorf hard across the back. "Right, Big G?" Bowser was Ganondorf's self-proclaimed buddy, and when Bowser decides he's going to be your pal, look out.

"Verily, Koopa King." The Gerudo King sniffed, indignantly straightening his cloak. "Although this kingdom means nothing to Ganondorf, it would be foolish to attempt such a coup without his incomparable might aiding them."

_There are innocents in that kingdom._ Mewtwo's voice vibrated in everybody's minds. _Innocence is a precious commodity in the universe. It must be defended at all costs, regardless of whatever differences we may have. That is why I joined the Super Smash Brothers to begin with; to defend the innocence that I shall never have._

"So all of you are in agreement?" Marth exclaimed, barely believing the truth. One by one, the Smash Brothers stood up, each pledging their support. Finally all that remained were the two mercenaries near the back wall.

"Why not?" Captain Falcon asked at last. "Things were getting boring around here anyway. How about you, Sammy?" he asked, smirking; he knew that the female bounty hunter despised that nickname he had given her. "Think you can handle it?"

"I'd like to see you keep up with me, Falcon." Samus replied, priming her arm cannon. "Let's rock and roll."

Marth was truly touched. "My dear friends… I do not know what to say." He remarked.

"Just say when you're ready to go!" Mario replied.

A smile crossed Marth's face. "We do it tonight!"

* * *

Evening cast a dark shadow over the capital city of Altea, even as the cruel despot Hardin revelled in his palace, his vile henchmen gathered about him as they feasted and drank well into the night. This was the way the kingdom was run; Hardin and his cronies gorged themselves as the peasants starved. But tonight's debauchery was to be rudely interrupted.

"Halt! Who goes theEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The voice of a lone sentry rang out as some unseen assailant punched him so hard that he flew all 20 stories up to the topmost tower of Castle Altea, landing with a crash on top of Hardin's banquet table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hardin demanded, jumping to his feet. "What is going on out there?"

Another guard suddenly burst through the main door. "Your highness!" he gasped. "Through the front gates! They overpowered us! There were…"

"Still your babbling tongue, sergeant!" Hardin roared, silencing the trembling soldier. "Who did this?"

"I-it… it was…" the guard stammered, knowing full well that the King's wrath would be great once he found out who was responsible.

"WHO!" Hardin bellowed.

"I will accept the responsibility." Declared a voice. Shoving the guard to the ground, Hardin looked on with a mix of fury and bemusement as the former prince stepped into the room. In his hands he held Medeus' Bane: the divine blade of Falchion. "Surprised to see me again, Hardin?" he asked.

"It is not surprise so much as irritation I feel, whelp." Hardin hissed. "Apparently you did not learn your lesson when last I bested you. I generously allowed you to flee like the pallid coward you are. This time I will not be so merciful."

"I am prepared to face you and accept my birthright." Marth replied, raising Falchion in a defensive stance. "My skills have improved since last we battled."

"Fool of a boy!" Hardin sneered. "What good will your training do you when you fight alone? Your army has been crushed, and the populace cannot rise against me; I have ensured it to be so!"

"Perhaps you speak the truth, Hardin." Roy retorted, entering the room and taking his place at Marth's side. "But the prince has not come alone. The Sword of Seals is sworn into his service."

"Then you will serve him into eternity!" Hardin replied. "No two swords can overthrow a kingdom."

"Perhaps three can?" Link asked, stepping in and taking his own place next to Marth.

"Who in the devil are you?" Hardin demanded.

"I am Link of Hyrule." Link replied. "But I know that means nothing to you. All you need to know is that the Master Sword is in my hand, and my allegiance is to Marth, the true leader of your ill-begotten kingdom. And that your reign, your highness…" he added, "…is at its end."

And as Hardin watched, the rest of Marth's supporters also took their places at his side, one by one. In addition to Marth, Roy and Link, he counted amongst their number two men in labourer's outfits, two women in pink gowns, a warrior clad in bizarre orange armour, two young boys armed with playthings, a fox and a falcon who walked and dressed as men, a man in a ridiculous purple outfit, two elfin figures in Nordic dress armed with wooden hammers, two small round pink creatures, two yellow overgrown rodents, a large turtle, a mysterious black wraith, a man in strange white robes, a hulking, troll-like giant of a man, a sleek feline creature that floated in the air, a dim-witted reptilian creature, and, last but not least, a gorilla.

"The decision is yours." Marth said at last. "What say you, Hardin?"

The usurper responded with hearty laughter. "Do you take me for a fool, boy?" he guffawed. "I expect an army, and you arrive with a circus? What manner of idiocy is this?"

"I gave you your choices." Marth stood firm. "Surrender, or fight. Which do you choose?"

Hardin looked annoyed. "You will fight, child… and you shall die!" With a wave of his hands the doors were barred. Fifty soldiers, covered in armour and bristling with weaponry, marched to aid their king. Every window suddenly had an archer with a crossbow therein. Hardin laughed, searching for terror on the faces of his opponents. He saw none. "Upon my command, you all shall perish." The wicked king gloated. "Have you any final words? I would be most pleased to hear your pleas for mercy."

Marth turned to Mario. "Well, Mario?" he asked.

Mario shrugged. "This is your show, Marth. You do the honours."

Boldly, Marth turned to Hardin and raised his blade high in the air. "For Altea!" he cried.

"For Altea!" the Super Smash Brothers echoed, each assuming a fighting stance.

Hardin's face boiled red with rage. "Slay them! Slay them all!" He commanded. The guards unsheathed their swords and charged. The archers loaded their bows. "Spare no one!" Hardin continued. "The women, the children, the beasts; all who oppose Hardin the Great will be destroyed! And I will give a year's subsidy to the soldier who brings me the head of Anri's heir as a memento of this glorious day!"

The Super Smash Brothers braced themselves for the coming assault. Luigi swallowed uneasily. Mario lowered the brim of his hat. Link raised his shield. Pikachu's cheeks began glowing.

"Time to party!" Donkey Kong yelled.

The melee had begun.

Suddenly the clanks of steel against steel dominated the air, and arrows flew erratically through the closed quarters. One arrow was deflected by Link's shield, another bounced off of Ness' force field, and most of the rest missed their mark, striking the walls or the furniture.

One arrow drilled itself into Bowser's shell, eliciting a grunt of pain from the Koopa King. "You're payin' for my next wax job!" Bowser snarled, yanking the offending projectile out. He turned, breathing fire on the arrow to set it aflame and tossing it back at the archer. The archer dodged the flaming projectile, but in his haste forgot that he was 20 stories up, and lost his footing, screaming as he crashed to the ground far below. "Oh yeah! This is classic!" Bowser boomed. "This is why I get up in the morning!" he then turned and blasted a wave of flame at another soldier's sword, cackling with glee as the sentry dropped his red-hot blade and nursed his scorched hand.

"C'mon, Luigi!" Mario announced. "It's Bros. Attack time!"

"Ohhh, that usually means you end up bouncing off of my head." Luigi sighed. Nevertheless, he assumed the ready stance.

"Here we goooooooo!" Mario cheered as he bounced off of Luigi's head, plowing into a line of guards, scattering them like ninepins.

"Well, at least one of us is having fun…" Luigi remarked.

Two other guards had cornered the two electric mice. "Time to deal with this infestation." One sneered, receiving a laugh from his comrade.

Pikachu's cheeks flashed and crackled with energy. "Pi… ka…" he grunted. "CHU!" he suddenly screamed, sending forth a bolt of lightning that blasted the guard. And since 90 of his body was covered with metal, suffice it to say that guy was out of commission.

The other guard raised his sword to strike down Pichu in revenge. "Pi… pi… p-pi…" Pichu, squeaked, desperately trying to build up enough energy. Her entire body hummed and crackled dangerously. Had Pichu more experience, she would have realized that she was actually overcharging herself. Pikachu tried to call out in warning, but it was too late. The blade dropped…

"CHU!" Pichu shrieked in the nick of time, summoning an electrical blast that not only zapped the soldier something fierce, but also sent him rocketing clean through the roof and over the horizon. A somewhat smouldering Pichu coughed and flopped to the ground. "Pi?" she wheezed, asking for approval.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, giving his little counterpart a thumbs-up.

"Stand your ground, varlet!" a burly soldier barked, trying to get a reaction out of Samus Aran, who was standing still as a statue of titanium, her unseen eyes glaring at him through the cool emerald glare of her visor. "Very well. Have at you!" he bellowed. Had Samus been the jovial sort, she would have laughed merrily as the poor slob made several valiant attempts to pierce her Chozo Armour with his sword. Even aiming for her neck and arm joints produced no results. She only acknowledged his presence when he tired, levelling her arm cannon at his face.

Samus finally spoke. "In this cannon is enough plasmic energy to separate every single molecule in your head into an ethereal gas cloud." She intoned each word carefully.

The guard stared at her as if she were speaking Hindu. Which, Samus realized, she may as well have been, for all that this medieval moron knew of quantum physics. "What the heck." She grumbled, knocking the baffled guard unconscious by clocking him over the head with her arm cannon.

Before she could consider what to do next, she was knocked slightly off-balance by something rushing past her at superhuman speed, just slightly clipping her hip. She glowered beneath her helmet. It was, of course, the only being in the universe that could actually get her to lose her cool.

"You holding up okay, Sammy?" Captain Falcon grinned rakishly. "I got five down already! Want to concede defeat now and get it over with?"

Turning around to deliver a scathing reply, all thoughts of retribution disappeared in Samus' mind when she saw that the window directly behind Falcon was still occupied, and the archer was silently making a kill shot. "Falcon!" she shouted, even as the bowstring released.

Both Samus and the archer expected to see Falcon fall to the floor dead, but it seemed that the race champion had other plans. Without even looking behind him, he had reached back and plucked the arrow out of mid-air, stopping it inches from his body. The archer's jaw dropped as he fumbled in an attempt to reload. "Bet ya didn't know I could do that, did ya, pal?" Falcon quipped. "But that's nothing," he added, marching towards the archer with the arrow still in his fist. "You won't believe the places I'm going to stick…" he ducked suddenly as a wild shot flew over his head.

Now frantic, the archer pulled out a dagger and swung it at Falcon, only for the grinning pilot to sidestep the blow, and sock the archer in the face with a punch that was so fast, his fists were literally on fire. The dagger clattered out the window, and the archer foolishly fumbled to retrieve it. Foolishly, because he ended up following his knife right over the edge.

"Well!" Falcon clapped his hands together. "That was… aack!" he suddenly yelped as the plummeting archer grabbed his collar, dragging him out the window into free-fall as well. "Oh, not good." Falcon muttered as he fell. His descent was rudely interrupted as he jerked to a halt. Looking up, he saw that Samus had snared his ankle with her grappling beam.

"Someday I won't be around to babysit you, Falcon." The female of the two bounty hunters remarked as she pulled him to safety.

"Ah, I was just giving you an excuse to touch me. I don't let just anybody do that, you know." Falcon grinned, making her want nothing more than to knock his teeth out.

But now was not the time. With a nod, the two fighters rolled away from each other and rejoined the fight.

Mewtwo hovered near the ceiling, a detached look on his narrow face. His mind hummed ever so slightly: instead of combating the soldiers directly, he was subtly altering their minds, making them clumsy, giving them irrational fears, and providing distracting thoughts. On the weak-minded such as these, it was almost too easy. If he wanted to, he could do some serious mental damage, effectively lobotomizing everybody in the room, but he chose against it. Vital as this battle was, this was not his destiny. His time was soon. Seeing the hovering psychic Pokémon, an archer aimed a shot. Without even looking, Mewtwo waved his hand slightly, sending the archer shrieking out the window, pushed by some unseen force. It was really all too easy.

"The power!" Ganondorf cackled, brutally flattening a soldier with a blast of magical purple flame. "You simpleminded fools cannot even conceive such power!" A soldier approached Ganondorf, raising his sword in challenge. "As you wish." The Gerudo King sneered, pulling out his own sword, which made the other man's look like a butter knife. The soldier's sword clanked to the floor and he let out a wordless squeak as he fainted dead away. "Coward." Ganondorf spat, kicking at his opponent's inert form.

Zelda's brow furrowed with concentration as she threw a guard against the wall with nothing more than her mind. Her telepathy was powerful, but it wasn't designed to be used on the fly like this. Seeing three guards closing in on her from all sides, the Hyrule princess decided it was time to change tactics.

"Well, it seems the pretty wench desires to face a real man." A guard sneered as they approached, and the other two chuckled in agreement. Zelda gracefully sank to one knee. "Capitulating now won't save you, my little…" the guard began.

POOF! A puff of smoke, and the princess was gone. "Where'd she go?" one of the soldiers idiotically asked.

And none of them noticed the lithe Sheikah warrior clinging to the ceiling above them. That is, until a spinning drop-kick knocked all three of them over.

The guards put up a good fight, for sure, but Sheik was like a tornado, pummelling them with a dizzying variety of lightning-fast kicks and punches. She elegantly spun around and rose to her feet at the same time the three buffoons collapsed to the ground. With the agility of a cobra, Sheik then whipped around and used her retractable chain as a bullwhip, nailing a soldier around the neck and yanking him hard to the ground as he foolishly attempted to sneak up on Princess Peach.

Peach herself had her hands full, but she had to admit it was fun seeing the guard running like a ninny as an endless stream of vegetables bounced off his head, and the flaming two-dimensional sausages Mr. Game & Watch was hurling at him was no picnic either.

"Yah!" Ness yelled, swinging his baseball bat as hard as he could, the thick wooden club nailing a guard right in the shin. As the sentry opened his mouth to cry out in pain, something red and blue popped down his throat, and his gag reflex swallowed it before he could do anything else. Suddenly his face flashed all the colours of the rainbow and he collapsed to the floor, grinning like an idiot. Ness smiled and nodded at Dr. Mario, who unleashed another volley of multivitamins at some other guards, wreaking all kinds of wonderful havoc with their digestive systems.

Donkey Kong was hammering a guard into the ground like a stake with one massive fist. The Ice Climbers had jumped onto two guards' shoulders, and were cheering as they malleted their heads mercilessly. Another archer tumbled out the window when attempting to aim an arrow at Yoshi, only to end up with the biggest egg he had ever seen exploding in his face. A guard swung his sword at Kirby, thinking the puffball an easy kill. After he got a first-hand tour of Kirby's digestive system, the dazed and sopping soldier found himself faced with the pink creature attacking him with a replica of his own sword, using all of his own moves.

But nobody was using finer swordplay than Marth, Roy, Link and Young Link, who spearheaded the assault, their blades moving like a symphony as they bested the guards one by one. Between parries, Roy noticed a certain intensity in Marth's movements he never recalled seeing before. Although his eyes never strayed from the battle before him, his focus was always on Hardin, who seemed to grow more and more anxious as he watched his elite guardsmen being smashed around like bowling pins. After all, all this would be for naught if Marth were to fail…

With a crash, the guard that Donkey Kong was hammering into the floor finally fell clean through to the floors below. This was the final enemy; the rest had either fallen out of the tower, or fled, or was lying unconscious. The Smash Brothers allowed themselves a slight reprieve from the gruelling battle.

"Well, that was a load of laughs." Falco sneered, blowing a puff of smoke from the barrel of his blaster pistol.

"Falco!" Fox scolded. "You didn't…!"

"Eh, just enough to stun 'em." Falco shrugged, flipping the gun back into his holster. "You know it's more fun knocking these chumps around with my bare wings anyway."

"Always the itchy trigger-feather." Fox sighed.

"Geez, Fox. Just because you got all 'spiritual' after getting with your little princess doesn't mean I'm gonna give up my old blaster, ya hippie." Falco teased.

Marth wiped the perspiration from his brow. "It seems that my circus has made fools of your army, Hardin." He declared. "Now will you end this pointless altercation?"

"The battle has but begun, my boy." Hardin hissed. "Executioners!" he shouted. Five extremely large men, clad in heavy robes and brandishing battle-axes, marched into the room. "This group has been found guilty of high treason! Execute them at once!" The glowering giants turned to the group of intruders, who, while still ready for a battle, were rather worn out from their previous excursions.

"Hoo boy." Falco muttered.

"I'm getting too old for this." Dr. Mario moaned.

"Be still." Marth whispered to his companions. "I have anticipated such an occurrence."

The five executioners marched towards the massed Smashers, axes at the ready. Suddenly, a little pink ball of fluff dropped from the ceiling and stared up at them, large round eyes twinkling. The executioners paused. The puffball opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Jigg-leee-eeee-puff… Jiggle-leee-eeee-pufff…"

There was a crash as the executioners' axes clattered to the floor, followed by their bearers, lured into a deep sleep. "Well done, my small friend." Marth complimented.

"Jiggly…" Jigglypuff coyly replied, blushing.

"Incompetent fools!" Hardin roared, pulling out his own sword. "Must I do everything myself?"

"Let's get him!" Mario yelled, but Marth gestured for his friends to stay back.

"This part of the battle I must fight alone." He declared. He stepped towards Hardin. "For the throne, Hardin. For eternity."

"To death!" Hardin replied, and the two swords clashed.

The other Smash Brothers could only stand back and watch the duel in tense anticipation. Working together, they could easily take down Hardin, but Marth would never consider his ascension to the throne legitimate if they did. The fallen prince was fighting for his birthright, his bloodline, his destiny. And, win or lose, that was a battle he could only fight alone.

Hardin seemed surprised at Marth's prowess. The last time they had clashed he had thoroughly humiliated the former prince, allowing him to live only out of scorn. He decided that letting the boy live as an exile was far crueller than slaying him outright. But now Marth handled his sword with much more confidence; all of the aplomb he had shown after slaying Medeus, but none of the hubris that had led to his defeat. Wherever he had trained, he had learned his lessons well. The sparkling blue blade of Falchion now shone a brilliant azure, symbolizing the mastery its bearer had now achieved. All of this served to rather unnerve Hardin. Once again he looked into his opponent's face for some trace of fear or uncertainty to exploit. He found none.

The duel grew more desperate… lunges, parries, feints… even as Hardin felt his own control slipping. Marth was now dominated the duel, setting his own pace. In fury, Hardin made an ill-prepared lunge… and with a single swipe of Falchion's blade, his own sword flew from his grasp.

Hardin attempted to roll to the side to reclaim his weapon, but suddenly he was in a sitting position, the tip of Marth's blade pressed against his throat. Looking into the former prince's face, he saw only grim determination.

"Treason!" Hardin shouted, his voice hoarse. "Will no one rise to defend their king?" He looked around desperately for anybody to jump up and aid him, but nobody moved.

"It seems that the decadence of your rule has bought you no friends." Marth coldly intoned, the flatness of his voice unnerving his enemies and allies alike. "Beg." He whispered. "Beg for your miserable life."

The colour drained from Hardin's face as he heard his own words turned against him. When nobody came forth to aid him, he broke down. "Please! Your most exalted majesty…" he whimpered. "Please do not kill me!" He clutched the hem of Marth's cloak, trying desperately to appeal to his opponent's merciful streak.

Marth's facial expression did not change. "You have no idea how many nights I have dreamt of this moment… o king." He prepared to swing his blade one final time. He friends stared in shock.

"M-my lord?" Roy asked. Marth did not respond.

Marth raised his blade and brought it down sharply and swiftly towards Hardin's bowed head. Everybody gasped.

CLANG!

Hardin opened his eyes and realized that Marth had merely knocked his crown off of his head. Marth stooped and picked up the crown, turning his gaze back to the treacherous King's face.

"To execute you would bring me no honour." He said at last. "And, despite the great crimes you have committed in the name of this kingdom, death would be far too kind a punishment." He lowered his blade. "So go. Flee this realm and never return. To spend the rest of your life an exile will be your sentence."

Hardin tried to say something, anything, but his arrogant tongue had been silenced. In a blind panic he raced out the door, out of the castle, out of the city, out of the kingdom. He was never seen in Altea again.

Marth sank to one knee, resting on the hilt of his sword. He whispered something, but nobody heard what he said. Regaining his strength, he rose once more to his feet and turned to his friends. For a moment no words were exchanged between them. Finally, Marth's smile returned at last. "Shall we go and tell the people the good news?" he asked.

"Let's go! …Your Majesty." Mario replied with a similar smile.

Outside the castle, the peasants had all gathered. They had heard the great battle that shook the castle and had seen Hardin's panicked flight. Now Marth triumphantly strode from the castle gates, the crown perched on his head. "Good citizens of Altea!" he declared. "Hardin's grip on this once proud nation is no more! I, Marth, of the Altea royal family, swear from this day forward that Altea will be a fair, strong, and prosperous land once more!"

"Hail! King Marth of Altea!" the crowd cheered, and then bowed reverently to their new leader. Marth turned to the castle gate and saw the Super Smash Brothers standing there. Roy reverently lowered his head in a formal bow, and the rest of the Smashers echoed his gesture, some more willing then others, but all out of respect.

Marth strode towards his friends and motioned for them to stand up. "In this kingdom, my friends," he declared, trying to keep his tears at bay, "you will not need to bow to any man." He led them in front of the crowd. "My people, kneel and give thanks to our most trusted friends; the Super Smash Brothers, the champions of Altea!" The entire kingdom lowered their heads and kneeled in solemn gratitude. Most of the Smashers were choked up. Luigi fainted, as you'd expect.

After that, everything was one big celebration. Hardin's cruel taxes were rescinded, and the entire kingdom attended the grand jubilation in the capital city, the poor and starving fed at last. And at a special banquet to commemorate King Marth's official crowning as King of the realm, the new King then took Falchion in hand and made a special series of dedications that had never been seen before in Altea's history. Each of the Super Smash Brothers, regardless of their station in their home universes, were now and forevermore a Lord or Lady of Altea, the highest position after that of the King himself. Both the subjects and the fellow Smashers cheered enthusiastically as each stepped forward to receive this most cherished honour.

_Lord Roy of Pharae, Loyal Friend of Altea. Lord Mario, the Courageous. Lord Luigi, the Steadfast. Lord Donkey Kong, the Fearless. Lord Link, the Noble. Lady Aran, the Peerless. Lord Yoshi, the Loyal. Lord Kirby, the Brave. Lord McCloud, the Clever. Lord Pikachu, the Unhesitant. Lady Jigglypuff, the Compassionate. Lord Falcon, the Swift. Lord Ness, the Wise. Lady Peach, the Fair. Lady Zelda, the Resplendent. Lord Bowser, the Mighty. Lord Popo and Lady Nana, the Harmonious. Lord Physician Mario, the Healer. Lady Pichu, the Tenacious. Lord Lombardi, the Wit. Lord Link the Younger, the Destined. Lord Ganondorf, the Powerful. Lord Mewtwo, the Esoteric. And Lord Game and Watch, the Valiant._

Needless to say, it was one of the best nights that the Super Smash Brothers had ever enjoyed.

And yet, they would years later look back on it with bittersweet reminisces, as this was the last time all twenty-five of them had fought together. It was not long after this that things began to… deteriorate.


	3. Evil's Twilight

For the next couple of years or so, it was really, really good to be a Super Smash Brother. Their victory at Altea had made interdimensional news, and before they knew it the ragtag group of heroes had become overnight media darlings. ("Terrific." Falco had grumbled. "We save the universe twice and don't get a word of praise, but we save a couple acres of grass and everybody loves us.") This prompted the Smash Brothers to agree to compile evidence of their victory over the Hands and Giga Bowser – set as it was in the middle of the universe, there were no witnesses and little cause for anybody to believe that such a titanic battle had occurred without their notice. It took a while for Samus to slave the photoreceptors in her helmet to the Great Fox's mainframe computer, but when she was done everybody was in awe at the incredible first-hand view of the various battles that now played. Now all that remained was to release the tape to the public.

Mario was the only one with his reservations, as he felt that the Super Smash Brothers didn't need any publicity. He said they did better for themselves working behind the scenes. But even his objections were silenced in the wake of the rush of good press the Super Smash Brothers received once they released the tape and their victories were made known. While Smash Central was designed to simply be an outpost for them to keep tabs on the various universes, it was now officially recognized as a government-sanctioned headquarters, and the Smash Brothers were all deputized and sworn in as official keepers of universal peace. They truly had arrived.

And of course, the true proof of their success was the merchandising frenzy that erupted to capitalize on their success. T-shirts, toys, action figures… suddenly the Smash Brothers were seeing their faces everywhere – and a pretty good profit from their respective royalties. Everybody loved them. There were talks of a major motion picture in the works (apparently they were hoping to cast Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo in the lead roles, which made Mario and Luigi laugh hysterically for some reason), but it went over-budget, and most of the material ended up in a hit Broadway play based on the Smash Brothers, entitled _Smashing!_,which the Smashers appreciated, but wouldn't be caught dead seeing. People who had nothing better to do wrote fan fiction about them online. Heck, a major game company even made a best-selling video game about their exploits, although it took some major creative liberties (they all thought that the backstory of them being dolls was too weird), and Fox complained that his character was too hard to control. Nonetheless, life was really looking up. Even the Smash Brothers who had their doubts about staying with the team now saw no reason to break up. If all went well, things would go swimmingly.

That was when the deaths began.

Although the Super Smash Brothers were always on call, the next two years saw a rash of mysterious deaths. Deaths that came without warning and had seemingly no explanation. Nobody knew who was doing these killings, or why. But they happened all the same, random and systematic at the same time.

First there was the mass extinction of the Kremlings on Krockatoa Isle. They could only assume that one of K. Rool's infamous experiments had backfired, but there was no indication as to what had slaughtered the Kremlings. They all simply lay as though they had died where they stood, with no signs as to a struggle. Despite the fact that these were wicked creatures, many of the Smashers were nauseated at the sight. Donkey Kong, on the other hand, was enraged. Somebody or something had denied him his final battle.

Then all of Lylat was in a stir when the festering planet Venom inexplicably exploded, killing Star Wolf and the remnants of Andross' loyalists. There were no survivors. General Pepper was flustered, as usual, and Star Fox's reaction was decidedly nervous. Planets never explode by accident, Slippy ominously pointed out. But they would never get any clues as to who was responsible from the nebulous gas cloud that Venom now consisted of. Like the Aparoid homeworld, it was wiped out beyond recognition.

Not long after that Samus Aran found the flagship of the space pirates drifting aimlessly in space. Boarding cautiously, she expected a fight, but instead found a tomb. Ridley and his crew had all been killed very suddenly. Samus would have investigated further, but a small flashing light caught her attention. True to form, the automatic self-destruct had once more kicked in. She was barely able to flee for her ship before the vessel exploded, making it forever impossible to tell who was responsible.

The deaths mounted. Blood Falcon's ship exploded during a race. The cloud of Dark Matter shattered in the skies of Popstar as though somebody had torn it in two. Pokey Minch disappeared without a trace. By now the populace was panicking, and they demanded to know why the great Super Smash Brothers were not stopping this massacre, even though it would have been impossible to tell when the next strike would be, and nobody would know about it until it was too late. Some feared that the general public was in danger, but that seemed to be paranoia; it was pretty obvious that this mysterious force was targeting villains, and villains alone. No innocents were harmed in any incident. And there were those who whispered that the Super Smash Brothers themselves were committing these assassinations to settle a few old scores, but of course that could not be true. After all, they insisted, they had three prominent villains among their ranks. And what of those villains? Therein hangs a tale.

Bowser was furious. At the emergency summit meeting he ranted that they were going to get him next, and that there was nothing the Smash Brothers could do to save him. Ganondorf declared that the Smash Brothers needed the aggression to hunt down and exterminate this foe, rather than sitting back as helpless bystanders. Mewtwo simply commented that all of the murdered received exactly as they deserved, but that it was his duty to punish whoever was responsible nonetheless. The other Super Smash Brothers listened to the grandstanding villains awkwardly. They were already torn between being pleased at their enemies' deaths and sickened by the brutality of it all, and now the three team-mates they trusted the least were on the verge of falling out with them.

"Guys, c'mon." Mario pleaded. "We'll find out what's going on. We're doing our best…"

_Perhaps, Mario._ Mewtwo coldly replied. _But it is obvious that your best is no longer good enough for us._

And with that, three Super Smash Brothers stood and walked out on their fellows. Mario sat down, and none of them said anything for a long time.

"Good riddance." Captain Falcon said at last. Most of his fellows chided him for his callous manner, but more than a few secretly agreed with his sentiments.

While Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo were never officially removed from the team, their true allegiance was with the newly-formed Villain's Alliance, wherein they pooled all of their resources to stop this common threat. Bowser's technology, Ganondorf's dark sorcery, Mewtwo's unparalleled mental powers; together they spent months scouring the Nintendoverse, looking for some sign of where this phantom fiend was hiding. Finally they found it – and it was closer to home than they had imagined.

There was a breach in the Universal Hub. Most breaches were massive and led to the respective worlds of the Smash Brothers, but this was small – barely the size of a pinhole. But when Mewtwo mentally probed it, it relayed this message, which echoed ominously in their minds.

_I know what you are looking for, oh last of the villains. I am the one you have sought all this while. You three are the last on my list. If you wish to combat me, come forth with the might of your armies. It is the only way you can expect to survive…_

The three villains looked at one another. Without a word, they knew that this was a declaration of war. And they would respond in kind. But where would they find enough room to amass their armies?

"Lemme handle it." Bowser replied. "I can handle the ol' plumber."

It seemed that he could. Although many Smashers were outraged, Mario agreed that the villains could use the grounds of Smash Central to gather their forces, as it was only a short distance from their destination anyway. "Regardless of what happened here or there, we're still brothers." He remarked. "Smash Brothers. And if this will help you save your lives, I won't deny you that."

Unlike Marth's similar situation, there was no multitude of Smashers jumping up to pledge their aid to the villains, especially since the scars of their falling-out were still very fresh. Mario offered his aid, but was turned down. Mewtwo declared that they had only one addition request: that Donkey Kong lend his might to their combined forces. Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise that the big ape accepted, beating his chest. "Gonna smash guy who smash K. Rool without tellin' Donkey." He grunted.

After the villains left to gather their reserves, Donkey Kong tagging along with them, Mario was hit with a series of scathing remarks from several Smash Brothers.

"They decided they didn't want our help before." Falco snorted. "Let 'em tough it out on their own."

"Having their armies here will only put us all in danger." Peach quietly remarked, hating the fact that she disagreed with Mario's call.

"We have compromised our ideals." Roy stated sadly.

"Okay, okay!" Mario said at last, weary but not defeated. "I know you guys all think I'm some sort of sentimental idiot for helping them out, and I can see why. But they're still part of our group. They're like family to us. We may sometimes be in opposition to them, and we may be bitter that they walked out on us, but this is not one of those times. Tomorrow will be a very important day for them… maybe some of them will be killed; I don't know. But now is their most desperate hour, and not the time to be pointing fingers and turning our backs on fellow Super Smash Brothers. Those ties… they run deep."

Everybody muttered in semi-agreement, but by then the meeting was effectively over. Most of the Smashers wasted no time getting out of there once Mario waved to dismiss them. Luigi lingered, however, and took the time to look back at his brother, who was sighing heavily. This was one of the times that he wasn't jealous of Mario being their leader. It wasn't easy at the top.

And that brings us to…

_17 years ago_

"So this is what it has come to." Link muttered at the sight before him. "A place dedicated to upholding the peace is now a place to prepare for war."

Most of the Smash Brothers had returned to their home universes the night before, wanting to clear the area before the villains came crashing back in. Mario and Luigi had stayed behind to supervise. As well, Zelda had insisted on staying, and since Link was sworn to protect her, he stayed behind, regardless of the trepidation he felt. The four stood near the front gates of Smash Central, watching the incredible and terrifying sight before them. It was a sight that nobody from the Mushroom Kingdom, or Hyrule, or Kanto, or anywhere, for that matter, would wish to come across.

There were an estimated three million beings on the grassy plains surrounding Smash Central that day. Bowser had gathered what must have been his entire army. Koopas of all shapes and sizes stood at attention, Lakitus hovered overhead in clouds, thousands of Goombas waddled in line, and hundreds more monsters and creatures that Mario and Luigi had faced over the years were all amassed in a single spot, all awaiting their orders from Bowser.

Ganondorf's army was no less impressive; the sky was black with flocks of bloodthirsty Keese, Redead shuffled and moaned eerily, skeletal Stalfos, grunting Moblins and drooling Lizalfos stood armed to the teeth, and a herd of feral Dodongos roared impatiently. A line of Bombchus hopped up and down, as if they couldn't wait to explode. Chances were they'd all have the chance.

Mewtwo, as per his mysterious ways, had resources that most of his fellows were unaware of. Thousands of vicious Pokémon, all trained to the peak of their abilities, stood behind him. Charizards, Venusaurs, Tauroses, Rhydons, Tyranitars, Feraligatrs, Granbulls, Houndooms, Skarmories, Aggrons, Metagrosses, Sharpedos, Glalies… it was a sight that any Pokémon researcher would give anything to witness. And each of these Pokémon had one thing in common, although it took an extraordinary amount of empathy to discern; all were Shadow Pokémon. Artificially augmented to remove such things as compassion and sympathy, they were the ultimate fighting machines. And under Mewtwo's mental guidance, they would hesitate at nothing.

"Well… uh… at least they're not coming after us, right, Mario?" Luigi asked, trying to lighten the mood. It failed miserably.

"Nope." Mario sighed, not even listening.

Link still scowled as he watched the assembled villains – including some of his most hated enemies – organizing themselves for the coming battle. This was not right. This was not what he joined the Super Smash Brothers for. Turning to Zelda, Link prepared to make another incensed comment, but he paused when he saw what his princess was doing.

One arm was wrapped across her torso, her hand grasping the elbow of the other arm, almost as though she was trying to shield herself from a chilling wind.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule had been raised to never show weakness, even in her most trying hours. Despite being a graceful and elegant young woman, she was as steadfast in the face of trouble as the strongest man could ever be. She seldom screamed, and Link was one of the few people to ever see her cry, and even that was a rare occasion.

However, in all the years he had spent with her, Link had begun to pick up on subtle physical traits of hers. He had noticed that whenever she was confronted with grave news and was still struggling to deal with it, she would wrap her arm about herself, as though it provided her with a modicum of comfort as she collected her thoughts. And that was what she was doing now. Her face was unreadable, but the position of her arm spoke volumes.

"M'lady?" Link asked softly, his arrogance quelled for the moment at his regent's distress.

Zelda's eyes closed, as if in prayer. She did not turn to him as she spoke. "Link, may I ask you to perform the task I asked of you earlier?" she asked, meaningfully.

Link fought back a grimace. He had never in his entire life contradicted his princess on anything, although this was as close as he had ever been to wanting to. "As you wish, princess." He somehow managed to say, before turning away and heading down the hill towards the armies. He winced as he approached Ganondorf's contingent, with countless combat memories rushing back to him. A Lizalfo hissed at him mockingly, and for a moment his hand rushed to the hilt of his sword, but he caught himself and marched up to Ganondorf himself, who was apparently finishing a dark incantation to strengthen his army.

"Ganondorf." Link's voice was flat. He never could get used to speaking casually to his old foe, and this was definitely not the best time for it either.

"Ah. And what brings you here, Hero of Time?" Ganondorf asked, nothing but pleasance in his smooth baritone voice. It unnerved Link much more than sarcasm could.

Link reached into his pouch, pulling out a fine golden chain. "Her Grace Princess Zelda confers upon you this trinket." He forced out. "And she… she expresses her hope that you will find the strength to conquer your foes, whoever and whatever they may be." He didn't even bother looking up as Ganondorf's massive gauntlet-clad hand closed about the chain.

The Gerudo King smiled deviously. "Well wishes from the princess, but not from you, I take it?" he asked with a grin.

Link clenched a fist. "I am following my orders, Ganondorf." He ground out. "Whatever contention we have between us is irrelevant here."

Ganondorf responded with a slight chuckle. "Still a boy." He murmured. "Link, for all your heroism you have much to learn." He declared. "A true warrior always affords his opponent with as much respect as he affords himself, no matter what differences they may have."

"You afford me no respect, Ganondorf!" Link shot back. "I am simply returning the favour."

"Perhaps." Ganondorf said at last. "But I am not like you, Link. Gerudo are thieves… scoundrels. We pride ourselves on our reputation of duplicity and deception. Not like you, my boy. I would have thought that Hyrule's greatest hero would have enough strength of character to wish his foe well when his battle was not with him."

Link did not answer, and he desperately fought back the voice inside his heart that told him that Ganondorf was at least partially right.

"Well, we won't keep you." Ganondorf said at last. "As I have an army to attend to. Tell the good princess that I accept her wishes with great thanks. After all," he added. "Our next meeting will likely not be this… courteous." His face contorted into a very meaningful smile.

So it was back to business as usual, then. Link barely was able to nod before turning away, a clawing anger building in his chest as he headed back up the hill. "Princess Zelda is a saint, Ganondorf." He muttered, only to himself. "For only she could find it in her heart to show respect for such an undeserving demon as yourself." And as he reached the top, he turned back once more. "It is more than my heart is capable of." He added, sadness in his voice.

Meanwhile, Mario finally seemed to break out of his trance. He started heading down the hill towards the Koopa Kontingent.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi called. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Bowser." Mario replied. "Want to tag along?"

"Uh… no thanks." Luigi replied. "I'm afraid… uh… that is, I'm afraid that I need to stay here and keep Zelda company."

"Okey dokey." Mario shrugged, and turned away.

"So…" Luigi mumbled, trying to think of something to say. "You seem quieter than normal today, Zelda."

"Do you feel the winds, friend Luigi?" Zelda replied.

"Well, it's actually a bit humid today…" Luigi replied.

"No, I refer to the winds of fate." Zelda interrupted. "They are altering their course. I can feel it."

"Oh." Luigi said, not quite sure how to respond. "Is that… good?"

"It is not for me to say." Zelda replied at last. "But there are changes coming. I know it in my very soul."

Luigi lowered his head. "I get scared a lot, y'know." He sighed.

"We all do, my friend." The Hyrule monarch replied, looking at the sky with vision beyond natural sight. "Some of us are simply better at hiding it."

Mario politely made his way through the lines of Koopas, trying to reach Bowser. A few snarled as Mario bumped into them, but other tittered in delight and whispered to their friends that they nearly met the great Mario. Finally Mario made his way to the front, and found Bowser arguing with a very familiar face.

"Lord Bowser, I will not stand for this." Croaked an ancient voice. Mario gazed upon Bowser's oldest servant, Kamek the Magikoopa. Age had certainly taken its toll on him; he walked hunched over now, using his wand as a walking stick, and even with spectacles sporting three-inch-thick lenses, he was nearly blind. His toothless beak quavered as he spoke. "You are not going off to war without Kamek at your side!"

"Ah, gimme a break, Kamek." Bowser replied. "I know that your old peepers are going, but even you should know that I'm not a kid anymore. I can go to war without you just fine."

"I raised you, boy!" Kamek insisted. "I raised you like you were my own hatchling, and I made you the mighty king I see before me today! It was I who first directed your attentions towards invading the Mushroom Kingdom, and it was I who…"

"Oh, cry me a river, you old has-been." Mocked a similar-looking figure hovering on a nearby broomstick. Kamek scowled. It was Kammy Koopa, Bowser's current second-in-command… and Kamek's most gifted former student. "You can't even stay on a broomstick going faster than 2 miles an hour anymore!"

"Hey! Shut your beak, you old hag!" Bowser snapped, shaking a fist at Kammy. "You don't get to insult this old has-been! Only I have the right to do that!"

"I apologize." Kammy grumbled.

"Now, Kamek." Bowser continued, trying to sound courteous. "It's not that you're old and washed-up. Okay, I guess it is. But… uh… hey, you've done enough for me! Go back to the Old Magikoopa's Home and drink coffee out of a straw and bore people with those rambling stories of yours! You don't want to be in some old war, anyway, right?"

"Yeah, you could break your hip for the eighteenth time." Kammy muttered under her breath.

"Very well." The aged Koopa wizard huffed. "Best of luck, Lord Bowser. You'll need it with _her_ at your side." He turned away, muttering to himself. "One side, miss." He snarled as he shoved Mario aside. "Make way for an old turtle."

"Man, his eyes are worse than I thought." Bowser commented. "What's up, Mario? Wanna volunteer your services as a punching bag? That Bloober we brought along isn't in very good shape anymore, if you know what I mean…"

"No, but I need to ask one more time." Mario replied. "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Bowser shook his head and let out a wheezing cackle. "Mario, Mario, Mario." He chortled. "You just don't get it, do you? This is a villain's war, right?"

"Uh-huh." Mario nodded.

"Well, what kinda villain would I be if I got help from my arch-nemesis, right? C'mon, Mario! I'd never hear the end of it from these guys! I gotta rep to think about, you know!" Bowser replied. He then leaned down and whispered. "And if anybody finds out about that little amnesia thing that happened to me in Beanbean Kingdom, it won't be a very pretty sight, if you catch my drift."

"Gotcha." Mario replied. "So, uh, good luck and all that, I guess."

"Ah, we don't need luck." Bowser replied. "We're Koopas! We can handle anything!"

"Yes sir!" the Koopas replied, saluting.

"Sire!" Kammy replied, returning to the conversation on her broomstick. "The armies of Ganondorf and Mewtwo are ready to battle!"

"Excellent!" Bowser replied. "Koopa Kontingent, fall in!"

"Well, I won't keep you." Mario replied, turning away. "Good luck!"

"Oh, and Mario?" Bowser asked, even as the armies began marching.

"Yeah?" Mario called.

"Tell Princess Peach she'd better keep her castle security in check… because when all this is over, I'll be in the mood for another 'game'… if you know what I mean!" He burst into a fit of that booming bass laugh that Mario knew very well.

Mario shook his head as he climbed back up the hill. Some things really don't change. Joining Luigi, Link and Zelda, the quartet watched as the three armies marched across the plains, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Donkey Kong in the lead, and disappeared into the breach. The dimensional portal closed, one last burst of Bowser's laughter audible before everything was suddenly silent again. Almost eerily silent.

"Well, they're in." Mario shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"We wait, Luigi." Mario replied. "We've done everything we can. Now we just wait and hope for the best."

Zelda collapsed.

"Princess!" Link cried.

"Zelda!" Luigi gasped.

The three stooped to help the Hyrule princess to her feet. Her normally pale skin was now ghostly white, and she trembled in their arms. One hand clutched her heart.

"M'lady, please." Link insisted, worry in his voice. "What is the matter?"

Zelda tried to regain her breath. "I feel… I feel as though something terrible shall happen… as though this calm is the harbinger of a deadly storm…" She stayed on her feet, but one arm still held onto Link.

"Don't worry, Princess." Mario soothed. "They'll be alright. Have faith."

"I do not wish for you to remain here, my princess." Link insisted. "Please. Say that we may return home, where you will be safe."

"…Yes." Zelda said at last. "I think it would be best if we return to Hyrule now. I bid you farewell, dear Mario Brothers. Forgive me for my…" she tried to come up with a fitting word.

"It's okay, Princess." Mario assured. "Just get some rest and you'll be fine. You'll see."

"Until we meet again, good day." Link replied as he helped Zelda through the door.

"Goodbye Link, Zelda!" Luigi waved. The two brother stood around in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." Mario yawned. "We can just crash here for tonight, keep an eye on things…"

"Yeah…" Luigi muttered, scratching his head. "Too bad we don't have any monitors in that universe. We could at least watch the action. But I won't lose sleep over it."

The two plumbers made their way inside Smash Central and soon were sound asleep in the dormitories. Everything was tranquil.

At 3:00 in the morning, Hyrule Castle was suddenly roused with a panicked scream coming from the royal bedchambers. Impa, the oldest servant in the castle, crashed into the Princess' room with a candle in one hand and a sword in the other. Instead of finding an attacker, all she found was Princess Zelda sitting up in bed, her hair and nightgown dishevelled as tears streaked down her face. "Princess?" she asked, her warm motherly voice uncertain in the half-light.

Zelda, seeing her trusted servant at the door, buried her head in her arms and burst into sobs. "I felt it… Nayru's wings, I felt it…"

"What is it, m'lady?" Impa asked, sitting on the bed next to the trembling princess and putting an arm around her, like she used to do when Zelda was but a child. "What dream would torment you so?"

Zelda tried to regain her composure. "It… it… was no dream, Impa. I saw it… I felt it… death, blood… the screams, the heat of a thousand suns… I felt it all." She shuddered and Impa held her tighter. "Something terrible has happened in the realm where the villains clash… I felt it just as certain as if I were there."

A scrabbling of feet, and suddenly Link and several royal guards burst through the door. "Impa! What has happened in here?" Link demanded, but paused when he saw the look of horror on Zelda's face. It told him everything. Link waved the guards away, as he knew there was nothing they could do. There was very little he could do, either, he reminded himself.

Slowly Zelda climbed out of bed and approached Link. Impulsively she wrapped her arms about him, her head leaning against his strong chest. Impa, sensing that her work was done, quietly exited the room. Neither noticed. Link gently embraced the princess in kind, his arms trying to still her trembling. "Don't cry, Zelda. I'm here…" he whispered, not noticing that he had failed to address her by her royal title.

"It happened, Link." Was all she said. "It happened."

They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

A universe away, in the land of Onett, a boy named Ness shot out of a deep sleep as perspiration poured down his face and his heart hammered in his chest. He had felt it, too.

The next morning Mario and Luigi were awakened by pounding at the door. The morning was a blur to them, as Link, Zelda, and Young Link arrived, followed by Ness, followed by a few others, all either demanding to know what had happened, or claiming that they knew what had happened. Finally they all got their acts together enough to search the area near the breach, looking for a clue as to what had happened.

When they reached the spot, they found the ground scorched and cracked where the portal once was. Whatever mystic energy fuelled the portal was all gone. And lying in the centre of the crater was Donkey Kong, clutching Ganondorf's sword.

Mario listened for a heartbeat. "Luigi!" He yelled. "Get Dr. Mario to Smash Central as fast as he can! He's still alive!" Luigi ran to fetch the doctor as Mario and Link struggled to lift the big ape onto their shoulders.

Hours later Donkey Kong regained consciousness. Naturally everybody had questions, but answers were not as readily available. The shock of what had happened affected his memory, as did something else that had seemed to affect his mind in that strange dimension.

The way Donkey Kong told it, it was as though the armies had gone insane. They had suddenly turned on each other, attacking each other viciously. Donkey Kong was the only one in the melee who seemed to still maintain his senses. He vaguely recalled seeing Ganondorf screaming an incantation, and then using the Triforce of Power to transform himself into a massive swine-beast, who proceeded to slaughter all in his path. All he remembered after that was seeing strange purple energy consuming the fallen and the still-living, hearing a voice whisper something in his head, and then being thrown back through the portal…

The Super Smash Brothers lowered their heads. They had suffered their first true loss as a team.

There was a memorial service at Smash Central two days later. They were all there – all 22 of them. It was an extremely difficult process for all involved. There was no real eulogizing, no outpouring of grief. Just cold, stony silence for the three Smash Brothers that had left this world forever. Perhaps they were villains. Perhaps they were not to be trusted. But that didn't mean their deaths were cause for celebration. Instead everybody felt hollow inside.

"This is such crap." Captain Falcon finally muttered.

"Falcon…" Marth started to say.

"I said this is such crap!" Falcon repeated, not caring about making a scene. "You know what this is all about, don't you? This is the perfect way to get rid of us! It's foolproof!"

"What?" Mario asked.

"Somebody – God only knows who – is trying to get rid of us!" Falcon said, his voice rising. "And how do you get rid of heroes? How do you get rid of them without having to kill them? You get rid of the villains! Because without villains, there's no freakin' point of having heroes around, is there?"

Nobody had a good answer.

"And now we'll never know!" Falcon ranted. "They're all dead, and we'll never even know who did this! What are we gonna do now? Who are we gonna 'Super Smash' now that the bad guys are all dead? Jack all, that's what!"

"Falcon, calm down." Samus sharply reprimanded. "You're…"

"Screw this. I'm outta here." Falcon fumed, storming away.

Nobody tried to stop him. They just continued their stony silence. After that came picking up the pieces, and nobody likes that.

For a while Mario wondered if the deaths of the villains would have repercussions from those seeking vengeance, but that never really happened. What was left of Bowser's empire was snatched up by his squabbling children and divided seven ways. At odds as they were, none of them would ever have enough power to threaten the Mushroom Kingdom again. The Gerudo simply accepted their loss and went back to their thieving ways, waiting another 100 years for a new male to be born and assume the throne. Mewtwo was unmourned in Kanto, as he was a Pokémon without a trainer, and thus without anybody to love him. He wasn't even a real Pokémon; nothing more than a laboratory experiment. Only the Super Smash Brothers mourned his passing.

The Smashers spent the next several weeks in their home dimensions trying to adjust. Princess Peach confided in Mario that she never would have guessed in a million years that she would weep upon Bowser's death, and yet she wept all the same. Mario found his thoughts going back to Bowser's final threat – or promise – before marching off to his doom. He had vowed that he'd once again go back to kidnapping the Princess, and everything would be normal again. Now Mario realized that things would never be normal again in a lot of ways. A large part of his life had been removed forever.

In Hyrule, Zelda went through the traditional Hylian mourning rituals, and Link was never apart from her side. Although Link would never truly like Ganondorf, he could admit, upon his demise, that he was a strong and tenacious foe. And even though Link forever despised him for the tragedies he had caused, he found no joy or comfort in his death. It was during such a revelation that Zelda made a miraculous discovery in the throne room; in the centre of the room sat the Triforce of Power, returned to Hyrule after the demise of its bearer. The two debated what must be done with it; wondering if it would be better to seal it away forever than to allow another madman to possess it. The Triforce, in its wisdom, made the choice for them, moving on its own volition and merging with the third person in the room, and the one who would never abuse its power: Young Link. The golden emblem appeared on the younger Link's hand, and the triangle was complete once more.

In all, it truly was the end of an era. But the biggest tragedy was yet to come.


	4. Betrayed

Captain Falcon's words seemed downright prescient in retrospect, hindsight being as clear as it is. He was correct; for the most part, the Super Smash Brothers were never called into action again in any real capacity. To be sure, there were the occasional minor troubles popping up in a few universes from time to time, but there was nothing that would require assembling the Smash Brothers whatsoever. Mario and Luigi spent their time taking care of affairs in the Mushroom Kingdom. Since the demise of Bowser, Peach found herself immersed in far more administrative duties than negotiating terms of war with massive turtles. Yoshi, bored with the quiet life, became a world traveller, leaving his footprints on every land the Mushroom Kingdom contained.

Donkey Kong still used Ganondorf's sword in battle. He seemed more stoic and serious before, and nobody really blamed him. This new side to his personality also allowed him to ascend to patriarch of the Kong Klan, replacing the ageing Cranky Kong. His carefree days of swinging through the jungle and leisurely gobbling bananas were at an end. He now lived to protect and serve his family.

Zelda continued her reign of Hyrule, and her coronation as Sovereign Queen was only a year in coming. The two Links stood valiantly by her side, but their service to her was largely symbolic. There were no wars to fight, no enemies to slay. Ganondorf's death had left a massive void in the land, and while it was a time of unparalleled peace and prosperity, the keepers of the Triforce were at ease. Warriors do not merrily live in a time of peace.

Samus still worked as a bounty hunter, but it was mostly being "errand girl" for the galactic government. The Metroids had long since been domesticated and put to use for powering and repairing starship engines, and without the Space Pirates around, there were few violent incidents to speak of. Samus was the only Smasher whom Captain Falcon still spoke with, and even she had no idea what he did with himself. She suspected it wasn't much.

Fox and Falco were now members of the Interstellar Cornerian Confederation, and all of Star Fox were now official ambassadors for Corneria. They had successfully made contact with three separate star systems already, and Corneria had already taken a large step towards galactic harmony. By and large, Star Fox didn't mind this new arrangement; the pay was more than worthwhile, and the work was easy. Fox had slowed down his hotshot ways since marrying Krystal, and Slippy remarked that he didn't mind not having his bacon on the line every day, a sentiment the retired Peppy heartily agreed with. But Falco? Well, he was known to jet off to parts unknown for days at a time, looking for a little excitement. Some birds were not meant to be caged.

Ness was going through his own transitions – he wasn't a child anymore. Now 15, he had problems in his own life that he needed to sort out, not the least of which was high school. He could no longer afford to run off whenever his aid was needed, and thus his fellow Smashers saw less and less of him. The few times he did show up, they were often impressed – Mario and Luigi, who were almost uncles to the boy, always gushed at how grown-up he was becoming. But Zelda had seen something even more wondrous emerging from the shy young man: with each passing year his mental powers grew exponentially. Within another decade, he may well become the most powerful being in the Nintendoverse, a prospect that left her proud and yet unnerved at the same time.

King Marth ruled Altea with a fair and strong hand, and he and his subjects rejoiced whenever the fellow Smashers arrived for an occasional visit. But the responsibilities of kingship sadly left Marth with little choice but to turn down most opportunities to reunite with his old friends. Similarly, Roy's own duties to Pharae allowed him precious little spare time, but he did his best to keep in touch.

Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and the Pokémon went back to more or less their normal lives, as they had little choice in the matter. They lived in relatively peaceful worlds anyway, so their safety and comfort were assured. Dr. Mario went back to the old laboratory, for the Hippocratic Oath was his sworn duty, and his tireless efforts to cure disease were never over.

As for Mr. Game & Watch, he stayed behind in Smash Central, often alone, but sometimes with a few Smashers coming and going to keep him company. He kept the place tidy and scanned the monitors for trouble signs, which there seldom were. Each Smasher had also received a pocket-sized Game & Watch unit that was, in fact, a sophisticated video communication device that allowed a Smasher to contact any of the others in no time at all. Thus they stayed in touch at all times, although there was barely a need to do so at the moment.

It was in a conversation with Mr. Game & Watch that Mario had an idea; a Smash Brothers reunion to be held on the fifth anniversary of the Hands' final defeat. Naturally, it was met with some reluctance, but eventually the calls came out and several Smashers agreed to attend. Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong could come, but Yoshi was still out exploring and Peach had a summit meeting to attend. Zelda agreed to take time out to attend, and Link naturally accompanied her as her bodyguard. Young Link stayed behind to defend the palace in the unlikely even that anything should happen. Samus was more than happy to come, bored out of her skull as she was, but she feigned aloofness when asked. She also agreed to see if she could convince Falcon to come. Marth and Roy were far too busy to show up, but they gave their best regards. Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Pichu were only too glad to show up, and Kirby agreed to come as well. Dr. Mario was in the middle of an experiment, but he said he might drop by if he had the time. Fox and Falco were in the middle of a conference in the galactic centrepoint and wouldn't be back in time. The Ice Climbers were on vacation. Ness was in the middle of mid-semester break, and he agreed to show up. Even though there would be several absentees, there had not been a meeting on this level in two years. It would be good to get most of the group back together.

"That's not bad." Mario murmured, as he and Luigi examined the guest list. "Counting us, that's thirteen out of twenty-f… I mean… twenty-two." He corrected himself, slightly glumly. He recognized that the reunion would not be as merry as it would have been two years previous. But nobody would ever guess how tragic this get-together would become.

That fateful day was a mere…

_15 years ago_

Smash Central lightly glowed that day, radiating with warmth that it was long denied: the warmth of family. For the first time in too long, a group of Smash Brothers had gathered within, and were now truly being together as a group. Although the assembled characters were initially awkward and silent, it didn't take long for their time apart to take its toll, and soon the barriers between them were gone, and they were talking openly again. They caught up with each other's lives, reminisced about old times, shared dreams for the future, and generally had a good time. There were some laughs, a few tears, and a general all-around feeling of community that they had thought they had forever lost.

Mario watched the unfolding scene with pride. All of the doubts he had harboured about the success of the reunion were long gone. Despite his fears that they had grown apart over the past while, everybody was connecting again. The sparks were rekindling into a comforting fire once more. Even Captain Falcon had agreed to come after all; aloof as always, he stayed near the wall and held a low-key conversation with Donkey Kong. For Falcon, that was a huge amount of commitment. Everybody else seemed to be enjoying themselves; Ness smiled awkwardly as he conversed with the Pokémon, who once were the same height as he, and now only came up to his waist. Even Link, stoic and humourless as ever, seemed in good cheer as Zelda conversed with Samus.

"Hey Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, Luigi?" Mario replied.

"Did you just hear…"

The room shook like an atomic bomb had gone off.

"What was that?" Falcon demanded.

Ness put a hand to his head. "There's something outside!" he declared.

The group ran out to the front step, where they were confronted with a horrific apparition – glowing, skeletal versions of Master Hand and Crazy Hand looming large over them.

"No!" Mario gasped. "It can't be! The Hands could never return!"

"Stay back, princess." Link commanded, pulling out the Master Sword. "I'll…"

"Wait!" Zelda insisted. "Mario is right. This is a ruse." She turned flashing aquamarine eyes towards the menacing visions. "Show your true form, whoever you may be!" she shouted, a beam of pure white light flashing from her hand, illuminating the truth and banishing the trickery to shadow.

The two hands disappeared as though they had never been there. And in their place stood a sight that was even more horrifying.

Glowing amethyst eyes. Fine ivory fur. A twitch of muscle. A raise of an ironic eyebrow. A low, humming drone in the air. And then…

_I am pleased that so many of you have gathered here to greet an old friend._ A smooth, baritone voice murmured amusedly in their heads.

"M-Mewtwo?" Luigi stammered.

_You remember me. I should be flattered._ Mewtwo replied, no trace of humour in his tone.

"What do you want, lab rat?" Captain Falcon demanded. "And you'd better have a darn good explanation for all this."

_Impetuous as always, Captain._ Mewtwo commented. _Do not fear. My explanation will not challenge your limited mind to a large degree. You see, I am on the brink of becoming one with the universe, and I am counting on my dear friends the Super Smash Brothers to aid me in achieving this final step._

"What do you mean by that?" Ness asked, trying hard to gain a lock on Mewtwo's flawlessly constructed mental defenses.

_Since the day I arrived in this dimension, I was aware of the massive amount of cosmic energy this realm collects._ Mewtwo explained. _Before long I had discovered how to take this energy into myself, thus increasing my already unmatched might. I found, however, that this cosmic energy can only subsist on life forces. So, I decided to start collecting life forces to tap into this power. Naturally, I would be loathe to harm an innocent being, so I instead began taking the life forces of those who… shall we say… had proved that they deserved death either way._

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in horror.

_Of course I killed them._ Mewtwo sniffed. _They were villains. By all logic, killing villains makes one a hero, does it not? It took some deception to make a few of the deaths appear an accident, but their life forces now howl within me like a distant storm. And soon this place will be the epicentre._

"And you would even take the lives of your comrades Bowser and Ganondorf?" Link was appalled. "And those of their armies? To say nothing of your own army?"

_Their deaths were unfortunate, but the sacrifice will be more than worth any unnecessary bloodshed._ Mewtwo coldly replied. _The weak-minded such as them have no place in the universe as I shall form it._

Samus levelled her arm cannon. "You dirty, murdering spawn of a…"

"Samus, wait." Mario cautioned her. "Let's just find out what he wants."

_Well spoken, Mario._ Mewtwo remarked. _You are now as ever a negotiator. You see, my storage of cosmic energy has nearly reached the surface. All it requires is one final influx of life forces… and I have deemed that yours will do splendidly. Only the mighty and the courageous have the strain of life necessary to feed my cosmic hunger. Upon your deaths, I will be far beyond anything your insignificant minds can conceive. I will be everything, and everything will be me. Innocence will never be threatened. There will be no more pain, or sadness, or malice. Nothing but everlasting peace._

"Peace at the expense of the free will of the universe is no peace at all, Mewtwo." Zelda harshly countered. "Your twisted mind has deceived even itself."

_I have no more time for this pretence of civility._ Mewtwo declared. _Such courtesy is for lesser beings than I. I will therefore ask you this only once. Will you surrender your life forces to me quietly and willingly? Since you Super Smash Brothers seek a purpose as to your continued existence, I hereby offer you your chance to send me to my rightful destiny. Do you accept?_

"Never!" Link shouted.

_As you wish._ Mewtwo coldly sneered. _The very fact that you feel as though you stand a chance proves your inferiority. Destroying you all will be my utmost pleasure._

Normally, Mario would get ready to do an acrobatic leap, Link would pull out his sword, Samus would prime her weapons, and Pikachu would begin storing electricity. But none of them did that. Instead, they and all the others were barely able to stand, clutching their heads as they writhed in agony.

_The mind is a wondrous creation._ Mewtwo sadistically mused. _Merely stimulating the pain receptors can produce such entertaining results. It is to my choosing how long I will keep you in this state before…_

As quickly as it had begun, the mental assault suddenly ceased. The Smashers looked up and saw Mewtwo nearly knocked off of his feet by a psychic blast from another source. The tall Pokémon regained his composure and glared at Zelda. _You wish for your death to come sooner than that of the others, Princess? I will honour your request._

Now their mental energy met, pushing against each other like two battering rams. Slowly but gradually Mewtwo gained the upper hand, pushing away Zelda's assault as he sought entry into her mind. Her mental barriers began to lower…

Suddenly another mental blast knocked Mewtwo back into a defensive stance, and he found himself fighting off not only Zelda, but also a second assault from Ness.

"Keep at it, Zelda." Ness grunted as he concentrated. "We can hold him off together!"

And by now the rest of the heroes had regained their senses and climbed to their feet. "Give it up, Mewtwo!" Samus hissed. "Now that they got you on the ropes mentally, there's nothing to stop us from ripping you apart physically."

_Indeed._ Mewtwo harshly replied as the two-pronged assault began to wear him down. _Which is why I took the precaution of planting a sleeper agent amongst your ranks._

Captain Falcon blinked. "A what…?"

Luigi never saw the fist coming until it crashed into his face, smashing him harshly to the ground.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted. Everybody looked at the one who had knocked out Luigi with a mix of horror and fury on their faces. Donkey Kong stood before them with a fiendish grin on his face, his eyes glowing purple.

_Such a simple, stupid creature._ Mewtwo taunted. _Taking over his pitiful excuse for a mind was child's play. I let him live in case he could prove useful to me, and in this case he certainly has. If you wish to get to me, you must first kill your trusted friend._

"Samus!" Mario shouted. "You and Link try to get a clear shot at Mewtwo! Falcon and I will take care of Donkey Kong!"

"Us?" Kirby asked, as Pikachu snarled in fury and Pichu and Jigglypuff still lay on the ground in a daze.

"Try to escape." Mario commanded. "I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Uhh…" Kirby turned to ask Pikachu for help carrying their incapacitated team-mates, but the larger electric mouse was nowhere to be seen.

Luigi tried to get up, but he couldn't. The gorilla's punch had put him out of commission for this fight. Weakly he surveyed the battlefield. Mewtwo was still holding off Zelda and Ness, and showed no signs of surrender. Link and Samus were circling, trying to get a good shot, but with no luck. Donkey Kong was blocking their view while single-handedly holding off Mario and Captain Falcon, and to fire upon him would endanger their teammates. To Luigi's chagrin, he saw that even as Mario jumped and flipped and dodged the gorilla's blows and returned them in kind, he was still holding back. Even now, fighting a savage and bloodlusted opponent, he still did not want to hurt his friend. Falcon showed no such restraint, be he was less agile than Mario, and was having a harder time finding an opening. And circling around unnoticed was Mr. Game & Watch. He was the wild card in this battle – he was immune to psychic attacks, as he had no real mind to speak of. Who knew what clever tricks he was planning?

"PIKA…!" Suddenly a golden ball of fur shot out of nowhere and attached himself to Mewtwo's back, shocking the larger Pokémon with all the electricity he had stored in his tiny body. Mewtwo reared back in pain, temporarily releasing the strain on Zelda and Ness. Pikachu held on as tight as he could, letting loose with a relentless outburst of electricity.

_Do not mock my power, mouse. _Mewtwo mentally snarled, tearing the tiny rodent from his back and holding him aloft. _Your power is like any other… it can be controlled… it can be redirected._

A bolt of thunder shot from the heavens, but this time it went where Mewtwo commanded. Link cried out suddenly when the electric energy struck the blade of his sword like a lightning rod, knocking him down. Samus' entire body thrashed as the deadly energy tore through her suit, shutting her down instantly. Mr. Game & Watch let loose a mechanical squawk as another thunderbolt fried his LCD innards, his two-dimensional form flopping flat on the grass.

"Link!" Zelda cried, her control slipping as she saw him fall. Like the mountain that collapses when a keystone is removed, so had her weakness cost her the control she so desperately needed. Before she could so much as think, Mewtwo was inside her mind. Zelda screamed, shuddered, and fell into unconsciousness.

Ness suddenly felt a wave of mental energy hit him like a wave. _Let us see how you handle a singular confrontation, oh Son of Stars._ Mewtwo's voice mocked him, but he stood firm. With a thought, Mewtwo summoned another thunderbolt to strike down Kirby, who made a courageous but foolhardy assault. Kirby was blasted backwards and landed beside the prone forms of Jigglypuff and Pichu.

Pikachu snarled as he watched his own power being used to attack his friends. Suddenly he lunged, gripping Mewtwo's hands and focussing all the power he possessed for one final act: overload.

_If you think this… will stop me… you are gravely… mistaken…_ Mewtwo gasped. Both their bodies glowed with the sheer energy involved. Indescribable pain wracked both their forms, but Pikachu refused to back off. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always easy. Donkey Kong had raised his fist and was about to crush Captain Falcon's skull like an eggshell…

BOOOOM! Suddenly the entire area erupted in an enormous flash of electricity. Even Donkey Kong was distracted by the sheer intensity of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of Pikachu or Mewtwo. The electric burst had wiped them both out of existence.

"Pi!" Pichu screamed, jumping to her feet in horror, despite the great pain she still was in. Tears were in her wide eyes. There was not even the slightest trace of Pikachu left. Suddenly, however, her ears pricked up. She looked up and saw a brilliant bolt of electricity as pure and bright as the light of the sun. It crackled a moment before bolting straight at her, faster than she could possibly dodge. Pichu cried out as the electricity struck her, but although there was pain, no damage was done. Instead, this electricity was strengthening her, empowering her, changing her…

She passed out again from the strain.

Ness breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I did it…" he sighed, cursing himself for not being strong enough to save Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong looked around in a daze. Captain Falcon managed to climb to his feet, and Mario cautiously approached them. "What happened?" Donkey Kong asked, scratching his head.

"It's okay, big guy." Falcon grunted. "No harm done. Let's go help the others. They took it pretty bad."

"Yeah…" Mario added, gazing sadly at the spot where a noble Pokémon had fallen. He couldn't deal with it right now. There would be a time to mourn after the cleaning-up was done. "Well, at least it's over…"

A loud crash shook the area. The sky turned a sinister shade of purple. Two malevolent glowing eyes burned at the only four conscious heroes from the clouds. _Oh, yes indeed, Mario. It is over. It's all over._

Ness barely managed to brace himself before Mewtwo's mental assault began all over again. Donkey Kong, in Mewtwo's thrall once again, grabbed Mario and Falcon by the throats, squeezing the breath from their very lungs.

_The loss of my body is of no consequence._ Mewtwo's voice rumbled. _Soon everything in this universe will subsist only of, and by, myself. A pity the same cannot be said for you._

"Ness!" Falcon grunted as he struggled to breathe. "Shut him down!"

"Wha… but… I can't!" Ness insisted. "I've never…"

"I know you've never, kid, but now's the time to start!" Falcon wheezed. "Shut… him… d-d-down…"

Ness closed his eyes, concentrated, and, with power he'd never felt before, struck back at Mewtwo with his full strength.

_Arrogant insect!_ Mewtwo's voice raged. _How dare you show no respect for destiny! You are nothing more than a stumbling block, you hear? I am superior! I am unlimited! I was created to be all-powerful, and thus it is my destiny to control all! You stand no… logical… chance… of… beating… m-m-m-me…_

"My mind broke Giygas!" Ness grunted. "And it can break you, Mewtwo! I'll make you pay for all the suffering you've caused everybody in the universe! All of it!"

The malevolent cloud began to fragment under the strain. An angry shout echoed across the cosmos. _What do you know of s-s-suffering… I… created in… laboratory… suffered… hundred deaths before… cloning process… successful… it is logical… that… I… receive back for… all that I… l-l-l-lost…._

But it still was not enough. Ness used all of the power he had, but it was not enough to stop Mewtwo. No longer even able to stand, Ness gasped and fell facedown on the ground.

Taking advantage of Donkey Kong's distraction, Captain Falcon struck the ape's shoulder on a pressure point, causing him to release his grip on both himself and Mario. "I don't care who's controlling you anymore." Falcon snarled, drilling the ape with red-hot punches. "I'm taking you down."

Luigi blearily sat up and witnessed the next split second in what seemed to be slow motion. Donkey Kong grabbed Falcon by the lapels and tossed him aside like a rag doll. Mario leaped to attack, but he didn't notice that the giant gorilla was swinging his other arm around to intercept.

"Mario! Look out!"

For the rest of his life, Luigi would hear the sickening CRACK that seemed to split the universe in two, followed by the almost inaudible thud as Mario's body limply hit the ground.

"No…!" Luigi cried. It was all his fault. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he have leaped up and taken the blow for Mario? The universe needed Mario. Nobody needed him…

_And thus falls the last of the Super Smash Brothers._ Mewtwo dryly noted, his composure regained. _I have done what the combined might of the Hands and Giga Bowser could never do. The universe is now mine._

Donkey Kong's eyes flickered and returned to normal. He looked around in a daze, gasping when he saw Mario's crumpled form at his feet. Gasping as he realized he was responsible. "You!" He shouted, pointing at Mewtwo.

_I admit that your strength was useful in ridding me of my enemies._ Mewtwo mocked the gorilla. _But once I have absorbed the life forces of the Super Smash Brothers, you will be of no use to me. Enjoy your final moments alive._

Mewtwo created a vortex, prepared to suck the life out of his fallen opponents. Donkey Kong had to stop him, but what could he do? He could not physically harm him in this state, and there was no way he could combat him psychically. If only there was a wild card he could use…

Suddenly he gripped Ganondorf's sword and stared at it intently. _Magic._

In a flash, Donkey Kong leaped towards the vortex, the sword crackling with Gerudo magic as it shot a beam into the heart of the vortex.

_Meddlesome primate!_ Mewtwo's voice roared. _I'll…_ But he couldn't. The magic of the sword halted all of his attempts to drain the life of Donkey Kong or to control his mind again.

Donkey Kong held the sword aloft. The sky screamed as Mewtwo's psyche began to split in two. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! THIS IS NOT HOW I HAD FORSEEN IT!_

"You use Donkey to kill Donkey's friends!" Donkey Kong roared. "Now Donkey kill YOU!"

_I BONDED OUR PSYCHES!_ Mewtwo thundered. _KILL ME AND I SWEAR THE FEEDBACK WILL END YOUR DISEASE OF A LIFE AS WELL!_

"Doesn't matter!" Donkey Kong yelled, raising the sword higher. "Just… DIE!"

_IF I WILL BE DENIED MY BIRTHRIGHT, IT WILL COME AT A PRICE!_ Mewtwo shrieked, cracking to pieces. Ness somehow awoke and saw the horrifying sight. _YOU WILL DESTROY ME, BUT EVERYBODY IN THIS WORLD WILL D…._

Mewtwo's malevolent form shattered and exploded, raining down deadly psychic energy on the entire area. Even though Ness had been drained of his energy, he suddenly found the strength to sit up. His head crackled with pain, but he shrugged it off, erected forcefields around all of his unconscious comrades. All but one… the sheer intensity of Mewtwo's death and the magic of Ganondorf's sword kept him from creating a field around Donkey Kong. The rest were protected, and Ness held his head and cried out in pain as he struggled to keep the fields from collapsing. He had never before had his abilities pushed to the limit and far beyond like this. Never. And yet he persevered, knowing that giving up would only increase the death toll. An eternity passed by in ten seconds, and it was all over. The bombardment on the shields finally ceased. A trickle of blood escaped from Ness' nose, and he gasped before passing out again. On the plains in front of Smash Central, all lay still for the longest time.

Five minutes later, Link was shaken awake. He blearily opened his eyes and saw Captain Falcon staring intently at him. "C'mon, Green. Look alive."

"Ngghh…" Link coughed. "Z-Zelda…"

"Just take it easy, Green." Falcon replied. "You took a bad…"

"Zelda!" Link choked out, breaking out of Falcon's grip and crawling towards where the princess lay. "You live?" Link asked, his voice catching when she saw that she breathed still, her delicate eyes fluttering open. "Heavens be praised, Zelda." He whispered.

"Do not fuss over me, Link." She whispered, her voice broken. "I will be alright. After my failure, I do not deserve anybody comforting me."

"Princess, you did not…" Link consoled.

"I said do not fuss over me!" Zelda insisted, forcing herself to sit up. "We must tend to the child." She added, pointing at Ness' unconscious form.

The rest of the area looked like a war zone as they limped over. Mr. Game & Watch and Samus had mostly recovered, and they were helping Ness regain consciousness. In the corner were Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pichu. Donkey Kong was left where he was – he was beyond help now, and judging by the look on his face, he was at peace. It was more than the rest of them could say.

"Jiggly-y-y-y!" Jigglypuff sobbed, hugging Kirby tightly.

"S'okay." Kirby soothed, holding onto the round-eyed puffball. She had just lost her oldest friend, and at this point he was the only one who could comfort her.

"Chu…" Pichu muttered as she sat up. Jigglypuff and Kirby gasped.

Pichu felt different. She was bigger now, by a great deal. She felt stronger as well, as though her muscles had been energized. And above and beyond everything else, she felt confidence. More confidence in herself than ever before. Looking at her paws, she realized that with his dying breath, Pikachu had given her a gift. "Raichu…" she whispered.

"Unnnghh…" Ness grunted as he regained consciousness, seeing the faces of his friends through half-focussed eyes.

"He lives. My prayers have been answered." Zelda whispered.

"Zelda…" Ness gasped, a sudden panic gripped him. "Mewtwo… is… is he…"

"He is no more." Zelda softly replied, running a hand across his face. "Be still, child. Do not trouble yourself. Rest."

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Ness whispered, tears running down his face. "It's all my… I… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop him… if I… he wouldn't have killed… killed…"

"Hush." Zelda whispered. "You are blameless, Ness. Do not apologize for a thing. The fault was mine alone. I allowed myself to get distracted, and endangered us all. You handled everything with bravery befitting the strongest warrior, and we owe you all of our lives."

Ness sniffled, and Zelda simply gathered him into her lap, whispering soothing words to him.

Luigi sat brokenhearted over Mario's body. "Don't panic, don't panic." He told himself. He pulled out his Game & Watch communicator and frantically punched in Dr. Mario's number. A beep, and the good doctor's face appeared on the screen.

"Luigi! What happened?" Dr. Mario asked. "Just a few minutes ago I heard this explosion, and…"

"Doctor… we need you over here right away." Luigi gasped, struggling to keep his voice steady. "We have wounded here… some bad…"

"Say no more. I'm on my way now." Dr. Mario replied, and the screen went blank.

"Luigi…" Luigi looked down and saw Mario staring up at him. He faltered. What do you say to your brother when your own weakness may have resulted in his death?

Mario smiled at his younger brother. "You did fine…" he whispered.

Soon everybody was in the waiting room as Dr. Mario worked his magic. Miraculously, most of the injuries weren't bad. Link suffered burns on his hands, Samus was mostly protected by her suit's insulation, and Mr. Game & Watch was back to his old self in no time, making coffee for everybody. Kirby, Jigglypuff and Raichu suffered only mild headaches. Luigi and Captain Falcon had only a few bruises, but no broken bones. Zelda's head hurt, but she had suffered no lasting damage. The others, though…

Everybody sat up when Dr. Mario stepped into the waiting room. "I've examined Ness…" he declared.

"…And?" Link asked.

"Physically there is absolutely nothing wrong with him." Dr. Mario concluded. "He suffered no neurological damage whatsoever. It was strange, though…"

"What was strange?" Zelda asked, an odd urgency in her voice.

"For whatever reason, his brainwave activity seems to have altered itself in some way." The doctor muttered. "I can't explain exactly what happened, but something in the wiring of his mind seems to have altered itself. But it makes no difference. He's in perfect health, and his personality and intelligence haven't altered in the slightest."

Zelda sat down like somebody had struck her. "Are you okay, Princess?" Luigi asked.

"It is… nothing." Zelda murmured. "Just fatigue, and nothing more."

"A good rest in bed and the boy will be just fine." Dr. Mario concluded with a small smile.

"He'd do it better at his own home." Luigi declared. "Falcon, could you…"

"Sure, I'll give the kid a ride home." Falcon nodded, getting up and stepping out of the room.

"And now…" Dr. Mario continued.

"Yes?" everybody asked, anxious to hear about Mario.

"Luigi, I need to speak to you in private." Dr. Mario simply said, gesturing towards the examining room. Luigi stood up and walked through the doors, Dr. Mario following him.

Link bowed his head and sighed. "What has happened to us?" he asked to nobody in particular. Nobody at all answered him.

In the examining room, all was silent except for the steady beep of a heart monitor and the rhythmic wheeze of Mario's respirator. At the other end of the room stood Luigi and Dr. Mario.

"…And you're sure?" Luigi asked, clutching his hat over his chest.

"Absolutely." Dr. Mario gravely replied. "The damage is too intense. I can't heal him. No doctor can."

"But… are you sure that we're making the right decision?" Luigi asked. "I mean, if we do this, it'll mean that he can never come back down here…"

"He'll like it up there." Dr. Mario replied. "He won't be in pain, he'll be among the stars, and he'll even be able to watch you and his friends whenever he wants."

"He'll hate having to give up adventuring…" Luigi sighed.

"He'd never be able to adventure again anyway." Dr. Mario pointedly stated. "Down here he'd be a burden, and he wouldn't want to be a burden. Up there he'll be taken care of, and you won't have to worry about anybody trying to hunt him down and finish him off."

Luigi wiped his eyes. "I'll miss him…" he muttered.

"We all will, Luigi." The doctor clarified. "I'll even miss him, and I AM him. People like Mario only come along once. We're all so fortunate just to know him. And you'll see him again someday. After all, plenty of room up there for one more."

"Yeah." Luigi sighed. He straightened up. "I… I'll agree to your plan, but… what can I tell the others?"

"You want my suggestion? Don't tell them about where he's going." Dr. Mario replied. "It'll only break their spirit. If you want to truly keep his legend alive, don't make him a burden. Make him a martyr."

"A martyr." Luigi repeated. "But… I won't lie to them."

"You won't have to lie." Dr. Mario replied. "There's two little words you can say that are completely true, and yet will still have the desired effect."

"Okay." Luigi sighed. "That's what I'll tell them."

"You've made the right choice." Dr. Mario said with a smile. "Now, go out and tell them. Don't worry about Mario. I'll make all the arrangements."

"Okay." Luigi replied. "Thank you, doctor."

"Hey, it's just my job." Dr. Mario shrugged. "But you're welcome all the same."

Back in the waiting room, the assembled Smashers fidgeted nervously.

"There can't possibly be any good news coming out that door." Samus declared.

"Ssh!" Zelda whispered as the door opened.

Out the door came Luigi, looking like the entire weight of the world sat upon his shoulders. His eyes were wet and bloodshot.

"Luigi…?" Link asked.

Luigi lowered his head and somehow managed to choke out those two words.

"He's… gone."


	5. Old Friends, New Friends

_The present_

Yoshi and Raichu sat in the corner, merrily munching apple turnovers, Mr. Game & Watch constantly running back to the kitchen to replace the tray. They were the lucky ones; all they really had to do was wait around for the action to start. Meanwhile, Luigi sighed to himself as he examined the list of reserves as Young Link, Samus, and Kit looked on.

"Y'see, the thing is…" Luigi remarked.

"Arf! Arf!" Luigi looked down and saw Shigeru the Nintendog looking up at him, his tiny fangs tugging on Luigi's pant leg. Shigeru had become the Super Smash Brothers' unofficial mascot over the years.

"Not now, boy." Luigi replied, scratching the puppy behind the ears. "You go and play with Yoshi and Raichu, okay?" The puppy yapped in the affirmative and ran off. Luigi straightened his pant leg.

"As I was saying," he continued, "the trouble with this list is that it was made 20 years ago, and we never really bothered keeping it up-to-date – my fault, I know – and now I've already crossed off more than half the names already." He shook his head and sighed. "The guy at the top of the list… I'll talk to him. I… know him personally."

"He is a friend of yours?" Young Link asked.

"Well, let's just say that I know him personally." Luigi replied. "Now, I'm not sure about the characters in the Rare section. Since we're… not exactly on speaking terms with them anymore." He looked at the blue-furred fox. "Kit, do you know what happened to any of them?"

"Try me." Kit replied. "Dad hears from some of them from time to time."

"Okay…" Luigi murmured as he looked through the list. "Joanna Dark?"

"Last I heard she had radical plastic surgery and went underground." Kit replied. "We couldn't track her down if we tried."

"The Battletoads?" Luigi asked.

"Crashed into a stone wall on those bikes of theirs." Kit grimaced. "I don't blame them, really. That was almost impossible to…"

"Conker the Squirrel?" Luigi asked.

"Living in a hollowed-out oak tree shooting passers-by with a shotgun, and is currently on his eighth liver." Kit shrugged.

"Disgusting!" Young Link replied. "How could a woodland creature be corrupted so?"

"Jet Force Gemini?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, please." Kit snorted. "Those amateurs bit the big one years ago. They couldn't shoot straight to save their lives, and the smartest one on the team was the dog."

"Sabreman?" Luigi asked.

"He's like 110 years old now." Kit replied. "Last I heard he was trying to ride a dolphin…"

"The Killer Instinct crew?" Luigi asked.

"Uh… half of them live either a thousand years ago or a thousand years from now." Kit muttered. "Some of them are dead, and most of them are retired. Tusk married Maya and started his own letter column, and last I heard Spinal was eaten by puppies. And as for Fulgore…"

"Say no more." Luigi grimaced. "Hey, wait. There's a name written here in pencil. Who the heck is Mr. Pants?"

BOING! A horridly drawn fat man wearing nothing but a derby and a pair of large red skivvies sprang into the room. "Right, right. Salutations and all that puffery." He prattled. "Pants is the name, "Mister" is the formal title, and collecting surveys from all you sots is what I do. Other than snogging Mrs. Pie, what? Eh? Hm? Wink wink, nudge nudge and say no more, right?"

Everybody stared blankly.

"I'd utterly adore to stay and bend your ears for a tic, but sadly I have a previous engagement. So terribly sorry I can't join your lovely little troupe, but duty calls and all that. Pip pip, cheerio, and other such sayings." Mr. Pants declared as he ran out the door. "Nice moustache, ma'am." He added as he passed Luigi. "If I weren't spoken for, we'd definitely have a few go-arounds of _la danse interdite_ together, what?"

Nobody said a word until Mr. Pants was out the door.

"That was… Mr. Pants." Kit said at last.

"Great Naryu." Young Link gaped.

"Let's… never speak about this again." Luigi shuddered.

Samus didn't even say anything. She just clenched an ironbound fist and glared at the door.

"Well… um…" Luigi stammered. "Other than that there's just two more names left on the list. And I think you know who they are."

"Do I ever." Kit replied. "Last I heard they were still around. I'll give them a call."

"Good." Luigi nodded. "I guess I'll make my call." He murmured, steeling himself. He and Kit pulled out their Game & Watch units and began keying in the access codes.

* * *

A heavy rain crashed down on Spiral Mountain that night, but it was all but unnoticed by the little group huddled inside the little hut at the mountain's foot. Despite the ghastly weather outside, the small assortment of bizarre creatures had much more on their minds.

"Okay. This theory is a good one." Sniffled the bespectacled mole as he idly scratched himself. "I know I've said this before, but this time I've really got it."

"All you're going to get is my beak up your worthless behind if you don't shut your gob and play your hand already!" snapped the red-crested breegull sitting across from him. She was perched inside the backpack of the third member of the poker game, a good-natured honey bear.

"Bottles, not 'Stop 'n Swop' again." The bear sighed, idly tapping the table with a large paw. "Does it even matter anymore?"

"Just hear me out, mate." Bottles insisted. "Okay. Think about this. There's a theme here. Work with me on this, okay? On your first adventure, there was this puzzle where you'd raise the eyes on a drawing of Gruntilda on the floor, right? And you had to solve the puzzle by smashing the eyes back down, right, Banjo?"

"Yeah, but…" Banjo replied.

"And after that, you ended up having to get a Jiggy by smashing out the eye of a statue of Gruntilda, right? See the connection?" Bottles continued. "And then you played a quiz show, and one of the prizes was a doll in Gruntilda's likeness… that was missing an eye! See how it all comes together?"

"I'll demonstrate how we smashed out those eyes on you if you don't get to the point!" Kazooie sneered.

"But then… in your second adventure, when the earthquake shook this place up, the statue of Gruntilda that forms the entrance to her lair lost an eye, right?" Bottles continued. "And then, when she was defeated at the end and you were all kicking her head around, her eye fell out! And that brings me to my main point… when she was summoning that massive spell to kill you, she ended up telling you that her last name was 'Winkybunion' for no apparent reason! You see?"

"Uh… she likes to wink because her eye keeps coming out?" Banjo guessed. "And she got a bunion because she keeps bending down to pick it up?"

"No!" Bottles replied. "Everything has something to do with spelling! She wouldn't tell you her last name if it weren't a clue! And obviously, all this eye-gouging nonsense is a clue to remove the eye, or rather the "I" from her name! So we just need to go to the sandcastle in Treasure Trove Cove, spell "GRUNTLDA WNKYBUNON", and we'll…"

"Ho ho ho!" Laughed the fourth at the table, the skull-visaged shaman Mumbo Jumbo. "That theory older than Mumbo's loincloth and has almost as bad smell! Now play before Mumbo transform silly mole into washing machine and make him wash!"

"Fine, fine." Bottles sighed. "I'm in already. I'm wasting my best conspiracy theories on you guys…"

"Eh, doesn't matter since we don't adventure anymore." Banjo murmured, reaching for a sip of Honeybrew, which he pulled out of a cup holder nailed to the table, which, upon closer examination, was a hideous witch skull.

"You'll be sorry, this I swear! Ugly bird and stupid b… GLK!" the skull screeched, interrupted when Banjo stuck his mug back in its mouth.

"And don't even start postulating on those two doubloons that Captain Blackeye gave us." Kazooie huffed. "Unless you want to start a career as a hairless mole." She ruffled her feathers. "You realize this is all your fault, Bonebrain." She spat at Mumbo. "If it weren't for you and your lousy 'secret pictures', we wouldn't have all this rubbish to deal with!"

"Hey, no blame Mumbo for being creative with PhotoShop one day." Mumbo shrugged.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?" Banjo asked.

"No look at Mumbo. He no make noise." Mumbo replied.

"Oh, wait a minute." Banjo muttered, rustling through his dresser. "I bet it's that… that square game thing that Mario fellow gave me all those years ago."

"That's funny. I thought that I sold that thing years ago for birdseed money." Kazooie mused. "Oh, wait. It was your Pipsy the Mouse y-fronts!"

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded the cackling bird as he finally fished out the device and turned it on. "Guh-huh?" he asked as Kit McCloud's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Banjo!" Kit replied. "You remember me? Fox's kid?"

"Hmf." Kazooie snorted. "Looks like that pansy McCloud had a few drops of testosterone in him after all."

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded. "So, uh, what's up, Kit?"

"Quite a bit, actually." Kit replied. "You remember the Super Smash Brothers?"

"I remember that we outsold them!" Kazooie screeched.

"Uh, just ignore her." Banjo sighed. "Yeah, I remember the Smash Brothers from way back. Why are they calling us now?"

"Well… there's this big nasty beast named Giga Bowser, and he wants a battle with the Smash Brothers, and since some of the original Smashers aren't with us anymore, we were wondering if you could join us."

"Hm." Banjo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, ten years ago I'd have jumped at the chance. But now, well… I'm just gettin' too old for all this runnin' around."

"You're getting too old?" Kazooie squawked, pecking Banjo across the head. "Don't act like it's your decision, Beehive Breath! I was the one who had to vomit up eggs, run up sheer walls, and somehow fly while carrying your lead-heavy bottom around! All you did was act as transportation, you twit! They only mentioned you first in the title because they did it alphabetically! And before you say anything, I'm not 'too old', either! I'm comfortably retired!"

"Uh… yeah. What she said." Banjo sighed, rubbing his head. "And besides, we…"

Suddenly an odd little creature hopped onto the table, scattering cards and chips everywhere. Its head was that of a bear, and its body was that of a breegull.

"Junior! Get off the table!" Banjo scolded.

"Don't make me cuff you again!" Kazooie warned.

"Guh-bree!" the bear-gull hooted as it fluttered off the table.

Kit stared agape. "I think that's even more wrong than Mr. Pants." He muttered.

"So, uh… thanks but no thanks, I guess." Banjo concluded.

"Understood." Kit nodded. "Talk to you guys later."

"Say hi to your Dad for me!" Banjo said.

"And tell him to get a paternity test!" Kazooie jeered, finally getting a swat across the head from Banjo as Kit's face vanished from the device.

"That's abuse, you know, Banjo!" Kazooie warbled, rubbing her head. "I ought to have you sacked for that!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that song before." Banjo muttered, sitting back down in his chair.

"Okay, Banjo. One more question." Bottles piped up.

"Okay, Bottles." Banjo sighed. "What's the question?"

"Whatever happened to Tooty?" Bottles asked.

"Who?" Banjo replied.

"You know, your sister?" Bottles insisted. "The one you spent all that time in Gruntilda's lair rescuing? The reason you went on your first adventure in the first place, nearly 25 years ago?"

"Oh, right! Her!" Banjo replied. "Uh… gee, what did happen to her, anyway?"

A crash, and suddenly a large green ogre in a lab coat stormed in the door.

"Oh, hi, Klungo." Banjo replied.

"Erm… Klungo hassss ssssomething to ssssay to friend bear…" Klungo stammered, sheepishly. "Err… bear'ssss toilet wassss already broken when Klungo got there… Klungo sssswearssss it…"

"Fer cryin' out loud!" Banjo moaned. "We finally get a bathroom and the toilet's already broken!"

"Hmm. Poor Loggo." Mumbo muttered. "He was fine commode. Mumbo mourn his death very much sad."

"You'd better mourn him." Kazooie spat. "He had more fans than you ever had!"

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi made his call to an old rival. He sighed. This was not going to be much fun.

The screen flickered a minute, and suddenly text appeared. "PLEASE STAND BY AS YOUR CALL IS REDIRECTED" read the message as pleasant music played in the background. Suddenly the music ceased and Luigi found himself looking into the face of a pretty young secretary.

"Wario Ware Mega Microgames Unlimited! We make games for you to give us money for!" She crooned in a merry tone. "Are you the party to whom I am currently speaking?"

"Uh… I guess so." Luigi stuttered.

"What is the purpose of your call, plee-uz?" the secretary asked.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Wario, please." Luigi replied.

"You may have to wait, sir. Mr. Wario is very busy, as you can hear." The secretary replied. In the background, Wario's voice could be heard. "Buy! Buy! Buy!" his rough bass voice thundered in his thick Italian accent.

"Is he speaking to his stockbroker?" Luigi asked.

"No, he's ordering his lunch." The secretary replied. "Oh! Mr. Wario will speak to you now! Hold the line, plee-uz!"

"Uh... thanks." Luigi replied as the secretary's face vanished.

High in his opulent office building (you'd recognize it – it's the one with the huge "WW" crest on top), the President and CEO of Wario Ware Mega Microgames Unlimited sat in his Corinthian leather chair, his corpulent form barely constrained in a fancy suit. Wiping the fried chicken grease off of his hands – by using it to smooth his toupee – he reached down and turned on the viewscreen. "Whaddya want?" he barked, as was his traditional greeting.

"Hi, Wario." Luigi greeted his old rival. "It's me… Luigi."

"Luigi!" Wario boomed. "Luigi, boy! Howza me boy! Here… have a cigar!" he grinned, holding a cigar up to the screen before realizing that he had no way of handing it to Luigi. "Oh, well. More-a for me! Bwahahahahahah!" he cackled, chomping the cigar himself.

"You've got a pretty nice set-up here." Luigi was genuinely impressed. "How'd you do it?"

"Eh, what can I say, me boy?" Wario gestured grandiosely. "It'sa all business! You make-a the game, you sell-a the game, you use the money to make-a more games… sell more… make more… and next you know, you're on the 300th floor chomping on a Havana! Bwahahahahahahah!" he roared with laughter. "With this, I make-a a hundred times more than I did running around with a bull hat looking for treasure chests! Screw-a that! From now on, I only get my hands dirty from caviar and champagne! Bwahahahahah!" he turned and spat a glob of something black into a nearby spittoon. "But enough about how great I am. Whaddya call me for? I'm-a very busy man, you know. I swear I'm-a gonna go blind counting my billions!"

"Uh… the Super Smash Brothers are looking for help fighting Giga Bowser a bit under two weeks from now." Luigi replied. "Can you make it?"

"Luigi!" Wario cackled. "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi! Let-a me explain somethin' to ya! I don't-a do the fighting thing anymore! I'm a businessman! If I want to beat-a somebody up, I just pay somebody to do it! I haven't-a knocked out a single tooth with my own fist in 10 years! Bwahahahahah!"

"I see." Luigi said. "Well, I won't bother you if you don't…"

"Hey! One-a more thing." Wario interrupted. "How are you holding up after what happened to your brother?"

"Well, it's been hard, but we've all learned to adjust." Luigi replied. "He's been gone for fifteen years and… wait a minute. Why do you care about Mario?"

"Hey, come on!" Wario replied, blotting out his cigar in a stack of papers. "Good ol' Wario always cares about the little-a people! Your brother, he was a very good friend of-a Wario when we were boys! It wasn't his-a fault everybody loved him for no reason! I was very sad when I heard-a what happened. I took down the dartboard with his face on it… I even had onions for dinner just so I could say that I cried!" Wario almost seemed sentimental. "Besides, Mario made Wario what he is today, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Wario looks at Mario, who everybody loves for no reason. And Wario says to himself, 'I'm a gonna be better than that Mario!'. And how do you get people to love-a you? Money, Luigi! Money, money, money! So Wario, he gets-a alla the money in-a the world, and now everybody loves-a him! And Wario didn't even have to be a goody-two-shoes like Mario either! He's-a just lovable old Wario!" he paused to manually remove something from his nostrils and throw it over his shoulder.

"Well… thanks, anyway, Wario." Luigi found himself smiling. "Good luck with your business."

"Hey, Luigi! Haven't you always been a brother to me?" Wario asked. "Not a brother I'd ever lend money too, of course, but I don't lend money to anybody! Bwahahahahah! You give-a that Giga Bowser the fight of his life, you hear?"

"Okay." Luigi smiled.

"Heck, I'm feeling generous today! I'm having my secretary send you our latest software package!" Wario boomed. "You'll love-a it, I guarantee you!"

"Well, thanks!" Luigi replied.

"You can mail me a cheque for $169.99! Bwahahahahah!" Wario laughed. Luigi's face fell and he switched off.

Wario took another sip of champagne, belching elegantly. Luigi was a good kid, he really was. There were far more annoying people he could think to name…

"Hey! Wario!" a spindly character in purple and black snivelled as he burst through the door. "I gotta business preposition for-a ya!"

"For the third time-a this week, get outta my office!" Wario yelled.

"Aw, gimme a chance, Wario!" Waluigi replied. "My latest invention willa make you look like a pauper the way you are now! Now… everybody needs a spring-loaded bedpan, am I right?"

Wario pressed a buzzer on his desk. "Dribble!" he shouted.

"Yeah, boss?" the hulking dog asked, lumbering into the room, decked out in pinstripes.

"Deal with-a this pest." Wario dismissed.

Waluigi spun around. "Hey there, big fella! You could use a good bedpan…"

CRASH! Dribble gingerly tossed Waluigi out the nearest window, sending him plummeting all 300 stories to the ground below.

"ARGGGH! For the last-a time, Dribble!" Wario snarled. "That is not how we get rid of pests at Wario Ware!"

"What'd I do wrong this time?" Dribble asked.

"You OPEN the window BEFORE you throw the guy out of it!" Wario snapped, picking up a piece of glass. "This pane is coming outta your salary! Don't you realize how expensive it is to have all the window glass made out of…" he took a bite out of the glass – "Garlic salt?"

Waluigi crashed to the sidewalk far below. "Stupido fat cat." He snarled, dusting himself off.

"Things are tough all over, brother." Remarked a ratty and unshaven Jimmy T, sitting on the sidewalk as he was with a cup and a sign that read "WILL SHAKE BOOTY/GROOVE THANG FOR FOOD". "Hey, babe!" he remarked to a passing woman. "I've got some games in the back alley if you're interested!"

"Pervert!" she shrieked, clubbing him across the face with her pocketbag.

"Why does everybody freak out when I say that?" Jimmy asked himself.

* * *

"No dice." Luigi sighed, turning off his Game & Watch. "Any luck, Kit?"

"Nope, sorry." Kit replied.

"Okay." Luigi declared. "I guess that's it from our reserve list. We can start contacting the existing Smash Brothers now." He looked around. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Samus asked.

"Oh, I won't be long. I need to speak to somebody in… the basement." Luigi dismissed as he exited the room.

"The basement?" Young Link mused. "Who would…"

_Tictictictictictictictic._

"Oh, hello, Sir Game & Watch. What is…" Young Link asked.

Mr. Game & Watch said nothing, only handing them a small plastic device and scurrying off again.

"What strange mechanism is this?" Young Link asked, examining it closely.

"Looks like a Nintendo 64 Disk Drive." Samus mused. "What good is this?"

Suddenly the Disk Drive began to shake. A brilliant beam of light shot forth. Tribal chanting filled the air.

_Kyojin no Doshin -- Kaihou Sensen Chibikko Chikko Daishuugou!_

Young Link and Samus blinked as the light level in the room returned to normal. They suddenly reared back when they found themselves staring face-to-knee with a 20-foot-tall yellow giant. The giant looked down on them with a cheery smile.

"What is that?" Samus demanded.

"It appears to be some sort of legendary gargantuan…" Young Link gasped as the jaundiced colossus grinned down at them.

The giant approached them, his enormous footsteps echoing as he walked.

DOH! SHIN!

Samus was debating whether or not to open fire, when the giant bent over and expressed his friendliness in a way that only he could.

When it was over, the two Smashers looked at each other awkwardly. "Link, please tell me that this thing didn't just urinate pink hearts in our direction." Samus muttered.

"I… believe it was intended as a gesture of friendship." Young Link replied, somewhat overwhelmed.

The friendly giant then gently bent down and placed a flower in Samus' hand. "Oh. Uh… thanks." Samus grumbled.

"Well, it seems that we have a powerful new ally." Young Link shrugged. "Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers, friend."

"Fine." Samus snapped. "We could use a big guy on our side. But if that thing pees one more heart at me, I swear he'll be eating plasmic thermite for breakfast."

The giant grinned even wider, bent over, and scooped up his two new friends in a loving bear hug.

"Er… mind my ribs, large one." Young Link grunted.

"I think I'm going to be ill." Samus grumbled.

* * *

Luigi felt a chill as he entered the basement. Once this place was a containment area for troublemakers, but since most of the villains ended up purged, most of the cells had been empty for the longest time. Now, only one prisoner remained, and had somehow survived Giga Bowser's assault on the complex. Despite the fact that it was almost unanimous that this prisoner was insane, they were loath to allow him to walk free. But these were desperate times, and Luigi knew in his heart that they needed his aid.

He squinted in the dark. After the attack, there was no electricity down here, and what little light remained only allowed for a very limited view of the room. Making his way towards the cell, he entered his access code and opened the door. Peering in, all he saw were two round, spiralled eyes staring back at him from a dark corner. "Hello?" Luigi tentatively asked.

"Helloooo!" a singsong voice replied. "Who did I just say hello to? I said hello to someone who is not me! That is the first time that has happened since the last time it happened, which was time ago!"

Luigi grimaced. This guy hadn't changed at all.

"Who is it that enters my room like the smell of chicken enters my nose at the big barbecue of life?" the prisoner asked.

"Well, uh… it's like this." Luigi said. "We'll be willing to set you free if you help us fight Giga Bowser. We need the edge that your weapons and inventions can give us. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" the prisoner replied. "I say I will tell you what I say. And what I say I tell you what I say is this… I say YES!"

"Ah, good!" Luigi replied. "Come with me. I have somebody I'd like you to meet…"

"And now I help you so I can be free." The prisoner interrupted, slowly getting up and approaching Luigi. "I want to be free, like the hamster who cannot find his way out of his plastic ball of life. But more than that, I want to crush Giga Bowser like a paper clip that is stepped on! I want to stop him because he kills people, as though he is a stomach and they are tasty roast beef sandwiches! Well, I shall be the avenging antacid of vengeance! I will throw myself in the glass of water of helping you, and my righteous gas bubbles will make him belch in horror!"

He now was in Luigi's face, grinning like a madman.

"I HAVE FURY!"

* * *

Now alone in the break room, Kit sat in a chair, looked to see if anybody was watching, and then punched in the code on his Game & Watch unit to open communications with Fox.

A galaxy away, aboard the Great Fox, two old friends sat in the lounge, drinking a pint of Cornerian ale and celebrating another successful peace summit.

Fox McCloud sat back in the comfortable leather chair as he listened to another of his comrade's reminisces. Falco Lombardi, said companion, had one leg slung casually over the chair's arm as he spoke.

"And by then there's lasers coming at me from all directions… up, down, backwards… everywhere. So you know what I do?" he asked.

"You called me to save your pinfeathers as usual?" Fox replied as he took another sip.

"Very funny, Fox." Falco huffed. "Nah, I just cut my g-diffuser and gunned it straight down! The guy below me never knew what hit him 'cuz he thought he was out of my firing range. The rest of the punks either shot each other by mistake or smashed into the ground when they tried to follow me! Yeah, that sweet little manoeuvre got me out of a jam that day, I'll tell ya. I call it "the Swooping Falcon"."

"I call it "the Lame Bird"." Fox quipped.

"Hey! Don't forget who pulled your tail outta the wringer on Zoness, fur-face." Falco grumbled. "Among other times. Don't think I'm not keeping a tally of who owes who, you know."

"I'd forget about it if I were you." Fox replied with a smile. "When you travel as a team as much as we did back in the day, everybody ends up owing everybody so much you just have to take it as a given. Besides…" he added, wryly, "you didn't have to babysit Slippy most of the time."

Falco chuckled despite himself. "Those were the times I wasn't jealous about you being the leader." He began to speak in a squeaky voice. "Oh, save me, Fox! There is one fighter behind me and I can't avoid it by flying in a straight line! Help!"

"Emergency, Fox!" Fox added in his own squeaky voice. "My shoelaces are untied!" Both Fox and Falco burst into fits of laughter.

When the laughing subsided, Falco's eyes suddenly lit up. "And you remember what old Peppy would say in times like that?"

"How could I forget?" Fox smiled. He turned his eyes towards the ceiling. "Nothing personal, Peppy. You were my second father for most of my life and we all love you, but…" he began to snicker.

"Keep yer eyes sharp, ace! Three bogeys at six o'clock!" Falco rasped in a passable imitation of Peppy's voice and accent. "Hit the Z button!"

"What the heck did he mean by the 'Z button' anyway?" Fox asked.

"You got me." Falco snorted.

"This reminds me of the time me and your dad almost got crushed by giant rocks!" Fox burst out in his own imitation. Falco nearly choked on his drink.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Falco yelled. He and Fox burst into howls of shared laughter.

Finally they calmed down. Falco sat up and smiled thoughtfully. "Things sure were different during the war, weren't they?" he mused.

"It was like another lifetime." Fox replied.

"And don't get me wrong, I'm glad that the galaxy is living in peace and all, but… I really miss those days." Falco remarked conspiratorially. "Back then there was never a dull moment."

"Yeah…" Fox murmured. Taking the bottle, he topped up his glass and Falco's. "To old friends since departed." He toasted, clinking the glasses together.

"I'll drink to that." Falco nodded, taking a sip. "We have a lot of those, that's for sure…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Falco's reflexes kicked in and he jumped, spilling his glass all over his jacket. "Argh! I just had this thing washed!" he fumed, grabbing a cloth and wiping himself off. "What's that, anyway?"

Fox pulled his Game & Watch unit off of his belt. "Hey! It must be news from Kit! Now we'll find out what happened back at Smash Central. All Krystal told me was that it was some kind of emergency."

"Smash Central. There's another place we haven't seen any action at for a long time." Falco commented, peering over Fox's shoulder at the screen.

Kit's face appeared on the tiny screen. "Hi, Dad! Hi, Uncle Falco!" he greeted.

"Hey, Kitster!" Falco replied.

"Hi, son. Any news?" Fox asked.

"Quite a lot." The younger fox replied. "Giga Bowser came back two days ago, and he basically toasted the Avenging Smash Squad without any trouble, and then left us a message saying he wants to fight the REAL Super Smash Brothers. If we're not waiting for him when he returns in 12 days, he'll start killing innocent people."

"Giga Bowser killed those shills?" Falco asked. "I guess he's good for something."

"Falco!" Fox scolded. "Okay, son. Do they want us?"

"Do they ever." Kit replied. "I can tell they're pretty desperate. We got pretty much nowhere on the reserve Smashers list, and now we're contacting all of the original Smashers and their surviving friends and relatives. Since you guys are neither dead nor in charge of a kingdom, they'd really, really appreciate it if you could come."

"Count the bird in!" Falco replied. "I've been just itching to kick some Giga Bowser butt!"

Fox turned to a small communicator on his wrist. "ROB, how long until we reach Corneria?"

"Arrival time estimated at 07:00 hours." A mechanical voice droned in response.

"Great." Fox replied. "We'll tell Slippy to fuel up the Arwings and we can warp to Smash Central from there. We should arrive by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, good. Luigi will be glad to hear that." Kit nodded. "Uhh… Dad?" he added, looking around.

"Yeah, Kit?" Fox replied.

"Exactly what's the deal with Samus Aran?" Kit asked, lowering his voice. "Has she always been this bitter and mean? She barely even says two words to me about anything."

"I guess the kid never was told." Falco remarked.

"Nope." Fox replied. "Well, son, she always wasn't like that. She was always very serious, but she only started being like that since the incident last year. That was when a friend of hers died. That was also what broke up the Super Smash Brothers for the last year."

"What happened, exactly?" Kit asked.

Fox sighed. "Here's the story as far as I heard it…"


	6. The Ultimatum

After Mewtwo's failed coup, the Super Smash Brothers were utterly crushed beyond recognition. They had lost three of their founding members, not the least of which was Mario, the one man who could take 25 divergent personalities and get them to work as a team. Mario was the heart and soul of the group, and without him the Smashers gradually but inexorably began to split up, torn apart by their grief, anger, and frustration. It was ironic. The reunion, which Mario had intended to bring the group back together after a long separation, turned out to be the catalyst that splintered them even further.

But they were still Super Smash Brothers nonetheless. Not a single one of them so much as spoke of resigning or disbanding. They simply returned home, vowing to show up if ever there was a crisis that required their intervention. However, such a crisis seemed less and less likely every year. So they returned to their own affairs, only communicating with each other. It seemed as though there was a jinx placed on them whenever they got together in any capacity, and they did not want to suffer the loss of any others.

Princess Peach returned to her kingdom, broken-hearted. Nobody knew how long the Mushroom Kingdom mourned its greatest hero. It was the end of an era. The loss of Bowser had led them into an era of peace, and the loss of Mario made the victory bittersweet indeed. Without any more madcap adventures to break up the idyllic life of royalty, Peach threw herself into her administration duties. By the time she was crowned Queen, she was a reclusive ruler. Still fair and kind, Peach seldom made any more of her beloved public appearances. The fairy tale was over.

Yoshi went trotting back to Yoshi's Island to live among his own kind for awhile. He never really told anybody exactly what he was looking for, but Luigi heard him make a comment in passing that the Yoshis were tied closer to the Mario Brothers' lives than they would ever realize.

Once more without a patriarch, the Kong Klan hastily elected a new leader. Chunky Kong was chosen, mainly because he won the arm-wrestling competition. Still, it was obvious that the Kong family would never be the same with the loss of Donkey Kong, easily the most well-liked and heroic of the bunch. Diddy Kong spent many a night sitting forlornly on the roof of the now-empty treehouse, as though Donkey Kong was still off on an adventure in the jungle and would come back at any time. Of course, he never did.

Queen Zelda of Hyrule, upon her ascension to the throne, began making immediate changes to the ancient kingdom. Establishing the first Parliament of Hyrule, the various races within the kingdom now had an impartial forum in which to voice their concerns. Gradually, Zelda began rescinding more and more executive power towards the Parliament, going so far as to holding a national election for a Prime Minister. Within a decade, the monarchy was nearly at an end, and Hyrule was closer than ever to being a democratic nation. Ironically, the brave Princess who had stood firm against evil and helped save the kingdom from total destruction was now seemingly consumed with ennui in this time of harmony.

Link now had risen to the highest rank a commoner could receive in Zelda's court – he was now Captain of the Royal Guard, a position he undertook with the utmost of seriousness and dedication. Young Link, by contrast, was given free reign to go where he pleased, and he became a wandering sojourner, travelling through the many provinces of Hyrule in search of adventure.

Captain Falcon threw himself into the hedonistic life, lavishly spending his racing earnings and drowning his pain in nightly drinks. He often spoke angrily to himself and seemed to be hiding some inner pain that went beyond his anger over the deaths of his friends. Samus spent most of her time brooding when she wasn't on task for the Federation. She kept the communication lines open with Falcon, though, as, although neither would ever admit it, it sometimes was the only thing that kept the both of them sane.

Kirby went back to the quiet life in Dream Land, and Fox and Falco returned to their ambassadorial duties. The Ice Climbers returned to their mountain home, resigned to the feeling that they weren't of much use anyway. Raichu went home to Kanto, but Jigglypuff did not accompany her. Her destiny lay elsewhere.

Ness never spoke to any of the Smashers again once he returned home to Onett. He seemed deeply ashamed of something, but none of his friends knew what it was. It seemed that whatever was bothering him went well beyond the guilt he felt from not being able to stop Mewtwo in time.

Dr. Mario went back to the old lab, and after aggravating an old leg injury, he decided that his days of fighting were over, and now acted as the medical and scientific consultant to the Super Smash Brothers. King Marth continued to prosper in his rule of Altea, and Roy's devotion to Pharae likewise kept him more than busy.

As it stood, Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch were the only Smashers who stayed on active duty at Smash Central. Peach had pleaded with Luigi to come home, saying that he didn't need to stay behind any longer, but Luigi was vigilant, spending days and even weeks at a time staring at the security monitors, on guard for a threat that never came. Call it fanaticism, penitence, or perhaps paranoia, but Luigi stayed on monitor duty constantly. Besides, the Mushroom Kingdom had too many memories for him to deal with just yet. Some nights he would fall asleep in front of the monitors, only to wake up the next morning with a blanket draped over him and a cup of coffee next to him. Mr. Game & Watch knew how to take care of his friends.

Still, for all of Luigi's tireless effort, no real threat requiring the Super Smash Brothers' attention ever came. None, that is, until:

_1 year ago_

It was an average day, to say the least. While Luigi now spent most of his time back home in the Mushroom Kingdom, he still made a point to return to Smash Central for monitor duty on a regular basis. And one night, just when he was wondering if he should just give up and go to bed, it happened.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Luigi fiddled with the dials as Mr. Game & Watch scurried up behind him to see what the commotion was all about. Mysteriously, a new breach had appeared in the hub. A small universe had appeared out of nowhere, and a portal had formed that would allow transport there.

Luigi shook his head, trying to shake off his drowsiness. "I gotta go." He muttered. "I gotta go and…"

"BEEP! FNEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch shook his head.

"Okay, fine." Luigi muttered. "I'll find somebody more wide-awake to check it out." He murmured. Bringing up the list of available Smashers, he saw only two symbols flashing, indicating that the Smashers they represented were available for duty. One was in the shape of a screw attack, and the other was a blazing silhouette of a falcon. A press of the button and the two Smashers' faces appeared on the screen. Captain Falcon looked haggard and morose, and Samus' face was unreadable as always under her helmet.

"Hello, Luigi." Samus greeted her host. "What's up?"

"What's the situation, Stringbean?" Falcon asked, his voice low.

"Well, something interesting has popped up just now." Luigi explained. "Out of nowhere, a new portal appeared. I'm trying to get a reading on where it leads, but all I'm getting is a weird signal. I'm wondering if you guys wouldn't mind checking it out."

"Don't worry, Luigi." Samus replied. "We'll take care of it. You should get some sleep. You look awful."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Luigi smiled drowsily. "What about you, Falcon?"

"Eh, things are boring around here anyway." Falcon snorted, sounding just a touch intoxicated. "Besides, Sammy here could use some male companionship." He added. "It could get cold and dark in that dimension, after all."

"Falcon, if I wanted male companionship, I would rather have a vacuum slug attach itself to my face." Samus retorted.

"Don't think I can't arrange that…" Falcon snapped back.

"Okay, you two lovebirds." Luigi interrupted. "Get to your breach points and I'll zip you over here, and then you can check it out."

The two bounty hunters nodded and vanished as their screens turned off. Luigi shook his head. Samus and Falcon were just as antagonistic as always. Watching them interact, one would hardly know that they honestly were better friends with each other than with any of the other Smashers. Of course, being the hard-bitten mercenaries they were, playfully insulting banter was the only real way they could show affection. He just hoped that one day one of them wouldn't go too far.

The new dimension was dark and cold, and seemed to consist of nothing but rock. A flash, and two combat-ready figures burst through the portal, landing with a thud on the ground. In an instant Samus' weapons scanned the area for any threat, as Falcon assumed a defensive fighting stance. "C'mon!" he shouted. "I'll take you on, whoever you are! Come on out and fight like a man!"

"That's strange." Samus muttered. "I'm not picking up any readings. There's no life on this little chunk of rock." The dimension was also obviously small, little larger than the Final Destination stage. The two Smashers stood literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Ah, great." Falcon grinned, relaxing his posture. "Now you and I can have a little privacy."

"Oh, grow up, Falcon." Samus sighed. "If you want, I could leave you here. Goodness knows that when you're alone you're with the person that you love most of all."

"Ouch! Nobody asked you to be nasty, Samus." Falcon feigned sadness.

"It's called honesty, Falcon." Samus replied. "Nasty doesn't even come close in your case."

Falcon chuckled slightly and straightened his jacket. An awkward silence sat in the air. "Samus?" he asked. "Can I be serious for a minute?"

"Stranger things have happened." Samus quipped. "Do you want me to time you?"

"Okay, all joking aside." Falcon insisted. "C'mon, Sammy. We've known each other, what? Twenty years?"

"Give or take a few." Samus confirmed.

"In all honesty, I'm not as bad as you say I am, am I?" Falcon asked. "I mean, I know I can be…"

"Obnoxious?" Samus suggested.

"Yeah, a bit obnoxious." Falcon nodded.

"Arrogant, irritating, reckless… I could write it all down." Samus continued.

"Yeah, yeah." Falcon replied. "But sometimes I'm okay, right?"

Samus sighed. Heart-to-heart conversations, even those as spurious as this one, were not her forte. "Well, Falcon, I will admit that when we first met, I spent quite a bit of time planning exactly when and how I was going to blow your head off. But…" she added, "you were right about being okay. Sometimes you're okay, and despite all logic I really enjoy those times."

"Am I okay now?" Falcon asked.

"You're on the line at the moment." Samus replied. She shook her head. "You sure can pick 'em, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Falcon asked.

"Oh, come on, Falcon." Samus snorted. "For a self-professed ladies' man, you sure zeroed in on a weird choice. I mean, there are two gorgeous princesses in the Super Smash Brothers, and who have you spent all these years hitting on? The crabby butch chick with a bucket on her head." She sighed, not able to conceal the note of self-loathing in her voice. "Why me, Falcon?"

Falcon shrugged. "Good taste comes to mind."

Samus was glad that her helmet concealed her smile. "All right. NOW you're okay." She replied. "C'mon, let's get out of this dump. There's nothing here for us."

"Sounds good to me." Falcon smiled. "I'll buy you a drink."

"That's something you have a lot of practice with." Samus smirked.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, may I say a few words?" a voice asked.

The sensors in Samus' helmet all went off at once. Spinning around, the two Smashers found themselves staring at a familiar foe that had literally appeared out of nowhere. Their opponent resembled a man, but only in the most basic ways. He had no skin and no muscle. His entire body was constructed by an intricate web of ultraviolet wires, a few structures within forming rudimentary bones and organs. His face was simply a glowing red Smash symbol.

"Wire-frame." Falcon snarled, clenching his fists. "I thought we'd seen the last of you punks."

"I'm sure you had, Captain." The wire-frame calmly replied. "Allow me to make a proper introduction. I am Seth. First of the wire-frames, and now also the last of the wire-frames. I must say it was quite painful watching you and your accursed Super Smash Brothers dismantling my brothers and sisters. I am glad to finally meet you face-to-face."

"What do you want, synthetic?" Samus demanded, aiming her arm cannon at the artificial fighter.

"I thought you'd never ask, Aran." Seth replied. "I bring a message on behalf of my master, Giga Bowser."

"Giga Bowser's been wormfood for 20 years, pal." Falcon retorted. "I guess you don't keep up with the news."

"Actually, Captain, it is you who is the ignorant one." Seth replied. "When you and your meddling friends destroyed the Hands, Giga Bowser realized that he needed to bide his time. He was severely weakened, so he retreated into a universe from which you could not reach him. He has been building his strength there ever since. And the message he has for you is this; one year from now, he will return and finally get his much-deserved revenge."

"He'll be back?" Samus was incredulous.

"365 days from now he will be at your door." Seth smirked. "His might has quadrupled since last you fought him, and you barely were able to defeat him then. This time he will crush you all, and vengeance will be his at last."

"If he won't be back for a year, why are you telling us now?" Falcon demanded.

"So you will spend the next year in torment." Seth explained. "Giga Bowser delights in the knowledge that you will spend every day of the coming year in dread, for each passing day will bring you one step closer to your destruction."

"Spare us the speeches, Wires." Samus spat. "We'll tell the Smash Brothers about your boss' little challenge, and when he shows up we'll be waiting for him, and we'll paste him just like we did last time. Only this time it'll be permanent."

"Your arrogance does not mask your terror, Aran." Seth retorted. "Just as your armour cannot conceal your vulnerability. You will fall like the others."

"I've heard enough." Falcon replied. "Go running back to your master now like a good little minion, and we'll be sure that your message is passed on."

"Fair enough." Seth nodded as the two bounty hunters turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing before you go…" he added, stopping them in their tracks.

"What?" Samus asked.

"It only takes one person to relay a message." Seth explained. "I will save one of you the trouble of a return trip."

"Are you looking for a fight?" Samus demanded.

"No, Aran. I am looking to kill you." Seth simply replied. "I will avenge the deaths of many wire-frame warriors by eliminating you."

"I'd like to see you try." Samus challenged. "I'm going to blow you to so many pieces, you'll never…"

She raised her cannon, but suddenly, almost too fast to see, Seth extended his hand, which transformed into a web of crackling wires. The wires wrapped around Samus' cannon, draining energy from her armour. Samus gasped and fell to the ground as all of her systems shut down at once.

"Run for it, Falcon!" Samus tried to sound more confident than she was. When she wore the suit, it was so symbiotically bonded with her body that without power, she couldn't even move. All she could do was lie helplessly as the wire-frame fighter continued to drain her energy…

POW! Suddenly the wires receded and Seth staggered back in pain. Captain Falcon had just drilled his chest hard with a flaming punch. "C'mon, Wires." Falcon sneered. "You'll never develop a reputation picking on girls. Let's see how you handle me."

"You have made your last mistake, Captain." Seth replied.

"Enough talk." Falcon declared. He gestured for his opponent to approach, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Show me your moves."

Samus checked the small blinking light within her visor. Ten minutes until her backup batteries had charged enough power for her to be able to move again. A curse escaped her lips. She was not about to just lie here helplessly as Falcon battled this fiend alone, was she? Flexing her fingers slightly, she attempted to trigger her weapons, only for a small warning light to scold her for attempting to burn out her weapon cells further. She snarled, her eyes riveted on the battle before her, impotent to affect it one way or another. "Get him, Falcon." She whispered.

"I planned to spare you, Captain." Seth explained as he dodged a punch. "After all, we are, in a sense, brothers. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up." Falcon hissed, blocking one of Seth's blows.

"Ah, you still haven't told your friends of your shameful secret?" Seth laughed. "Not that I blame you. Not to worry, Captain. I'll assist you in carrying your secret to the grave."

Falcon drilled Seth hard in the face. The wire-frame fighter staggered backwards. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Seth retorted. Suddenly he burst forward with a punch that sent Falcon flying backwards at least 20 feet. Samus gasped in horror and made another failed attempt to force herself to her feet.

"That ain't possible." Falcon groaned, struggling back into a standing position. "No wire-frame hits that hard."

"I am no ordinary wire-frame." Seth replied. "My wires can absorb and redirect energy of all kinds. Every blow you land on me only makes me stronger. By all means continue to fight back, as it will only make it easier for me to crush you." Falcon glared, his fists clenched. "Or…" Seth continued, "You can leave right now and leave the girl for me to finish off. If she knew about your dirty little secret, she would despise you anyway." Despite his lack of a face, it was obvious that the wire-frame was smiling. "After all, you and I both know that she doesn't care about you one way or…"

POW! Falcon suddenly shoulder-tackled his opponent at mach speed, smashing him into the ground. "You want some energy? Here. Have all you want." Falcon growled, smashing into Seth's body with punches so fast his arms were blurs. "Let's see what happens when you have too much."

The sheer amount of energy pouring into his body caused Seth's wire structure to glow red, and then white-hot. With a mechanical squawk of fury, he swung his fist at Falcon's head with as much power to level a multi-story building, but Falcon did a nimble sidestep dodge, rearing back and then smashing his fist clean through Seth's head. The wires shattered to pieces, leaving Seth a limp, headless body. His form crackled and smoked.

"Well, that wasn't as easy as it looked." Falcon sighed, straightening himself up and rubbing his fist. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked his prone companion.

"I'll live." Samus sighed. "My armour will be back online in a couple of minutes."

"Good." Falcon replied. "I'll just carry you out of here. It won't be good to be hanging around here when old Wires blows."

Samus looked up and saw two wires reared over Falcon's shoulders like a pair of cobras preparing to strike. "Falcon!" she screamed a second too late. The wires bound themselves around Falcon's shoulders and yanked him backwards, pulling him against Seth's body. More wires bound Falcon's wrists and legs, making him unable to struggle away. Samus watched in horror as the wire-frame body flashed ominously.

"Close your eyes, Samus!" Falcon shouted a split second before Seth's body erupted into an explosion that surely would have blinded Samus if she had not followed Falcon's advice.

Samus squeezed her eyes shut, tears of rage and helpless frustration searing her cheeks. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She was the tough-as-nails, self-sufficient bounty hunter. She and she alone looked out for herself. She didn't deserve anybody giving his life to save her. Lying here, invalid and helpless to affect anything, her mind took her back to another time when she had also felt so powerless. She shuddered and tried to repress the memories, but it was too strong to hold off any longer. A flood of pain and sadness rushed over her so completely, it was as though she were living that horrible day all over again…

* * *

Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, was defeated. Battered and broken, she could barely move. Her mind slipped in and out of consciousness, each second of awareness wracked with agonizing pain. Soon her eyes would close forever, her adventures come to an inglorious end. And yet she refused to succumb to the hopelessness of her situation. Ever defiant, she forced her head up to glare at the foe that had finally bested her, and now held her very life within her scant mercies.

"My, my." The smooth voice of Mother Brain taunted her. "Was I too rough on you, dear girl? Surely the great Metroid hunter Samus Aran could put up a better fight than this, hm? What a pity."

"For someone… who wants me dead…" Samus snarled, "…you're taking… a long time to finish the job."

"All in good fun, bounty hunter." Mother Brain retorted. "I want your death to be an event I long remember, forever savour. After all…" she laughed. "…I can only kill you once."

Samus' eyesight began to blur as her eyelids fluttered. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stay awake out of sheer will. But there was really no advantage to be gained. Her suit was barely functional, her body was worn past even its incredible limits, and her weapons were no match for Mother Brain's new power. As he focussed her vision, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Although Mother Brain was unaware, there was a Metroid floating behind her. And not just any Metroid, either.

The last of its kind, this Metroid had hatched from its egg in front of Samus, and instantly imprinted itself on her. While not amused, Samus had dutifully delivered the baby Metroid to the Federation to examine it. But the Space Pirates had then stolen the Metroid and made robotic duplicates of it. Storming their hideout, Samus had already destroyed most of these "Mochtroids", when suddenly the baby Metroid had appeared and attacked her. Samus prepared to destroy it, but suddenly, for whatever reason, the Metroid backed off. If one were to place anthropomorphic qualities on this parasitic race, one would declare that the Metroid recognized Samus as its "mother", and ceased its assault. But Samus, the realist that she was, doubted that a Metroid was capable of such an emotion as love. She privately had the same doubts about herself.

So it was very much to her surprise when the Metroid suddenly attached itself to Mother Brain, draining the beastly pirate's energy and temporarily knocking her out. The Metroid then silently made its way over to Samus' inert form, and began siphoning that energy directly into her. Samus felt strength begin to grow within her once more as the baby Metroid created a circuit between her body and Mother Brain's, drawing power directly from one to the other. The damage to Samus' armour repaired itself, and her weapon cells were not only recharging, but actually gaining addition power. She pondered how strange it was that she now owed her life to a…

Suddenly Mother Brain stirred. Despite the drain on her power, she had managed to regain consciousness. "Irritating parasite!" Mother Brain roared. "I'll teach you to trifle with Mother Brain!" Before either Samus or the Metroid could react, the monstrous pirate attacked the baby Metroid with an energy blast, burning it badly.

The floating creature reared up in pain, but it refused to break the circuit. Even as Mother Brain battered its form with a barrage of energy bolts – the ones with which she had just felled Samus – the Metroid did not falter in the slightest. Samus would live… whatever the price it would pay.

"Stop it, Mother Brain!" Samus heard herself shout, her eyes burning as the baby Metroid began to weaken and Mother Brain cackled in triumph. "Leave it alone! I'm the one you want to destroy!"

"I'll deal with you shortly, Aran." Mother Brain cackled. "First, I must teach this stupid little creature a lesson." She focussed one final blast at the trembling Metroid. Samus stared at it, urging it to flee while it still could, but the space parasite was adamant. Even as the sizzling rays pierced clean through it, it donated one last surge of power to Samus. Now barely even recognizable, the baby Metroid fluttered to the ground, impacting it with a sickening wet splat. It lay still, not a trace of life left within its gelatinous form.

Samus rose to her feet, practically glowing with power. Strength she had previously been unable to so much as dream of now pumped through her veins, her muscles tightening with rage and her heart pounding with the intensity of an exploding star. She glowered at Mother Brain, her eyes crackling through her visor with unspeakable hatred.

"Foolish little insect." Mother Brain snorted. "Snuffing its life was as simple as…"

Whatever Mother Brain's intended metaphor was, it never was completed. Samus blasted a hole clean through the tyrannical monster, her weapons insanely powerful with the energy stolen by the Metroid. Samus did not stop to taunt, or to speak, or to think. She just fired, over and over and over. She ignored Mother Brain's screams of agony, and the ichor and viscera that splattered all over the room. Even after Mother Brain was nothing more than an unrecognizable stain coating the inner walls, Samus mindlessly continued firing. She wanted Mother Brain to be wiped out like the disease she was. She wanted to cause her as much suffering as the Metroid had endured. Only when her suit's overheat alarm went off did she finally cease fire. The remains of the Space Pirate matriarch dripped off her chest plate, and she made no effort to wipe it off. "You were right, Mother Brain." She muttered, her voice cracked. "It is a shame that I could only kill you once. I'd do it a thousand times over in a heartbeat, and it's still less than you deserve."

A red warning light flashed and a klaxon shrieked. Samus looked up with no emotion on her face. True to form, Mother Brain's death had triggered the self-destruct. Samus turned on her heel and broke into a run, heading back for her ship. There was no victory in what she had done today.

* * *

Samus regained consciousness with a start. She heard the familiar hum of her armour functioning once more. Though in great pain, she staggered back to her feet. Her head pounded, her stomach lurched, and her breath came out in ragged pants, and she knew that her armour would need hours of charge time before she could battle again. But that didn't matter to her at all at the moment. All that mattered was Captain Falcon's limp form, lying on top of a scorched patch that was all that was left of Seth.

She limped over to where Falcon lay motionless. Without even thinking, she removed the snaps on her wrists, removing her gauntlet and arm cannon. She gripped his own wrist and found no pulse. "Not today, Falcon." She whispered. "Don't you dare leave me like this." She reached up to her neck, undoing the clasps that fastened her helmet to the rest of her suit. She pulled the helmet off, the clammy air chilling her sweat-soaked face, her greying blonde hair tumbling free. And then, without so much as a second thought, her mouth was on his and her hands were pressing rhythmically against his chest.

The Chozo had taught her the proper technique for cardiopulmonary resuscitation, as it worked on most humanoid life forms, providing that the heart was in the right place. Samus had only used it once, resuscitating an alien pirate whose bounty would only be paid if he were brought in alive. Never before had she guessed that she would perform it on somebody she actually cared about.

Just when all seemed hopeless, Falcon's heart weakly but rhythmically began to beat once more. Breath once more escaped his lungs. Painfully opening his eyes, Falcon's vision focussed to see Samus bent over him, her lips against his.

"Wow…" he whispered with a weak smile. "We should do this more often, Sammy."

"Very funny." She replied, unable to sound annoyed through her relief. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly?" he replied. "I don't think so. That guy really did a number on me…" Samus was suddenly aware of the amount of blood he was losing. "I think this is the end of the line, Sammy." He whispered.

"Don't talk like that." Samus scolded, trying to keep her voice level. "I'll take you back. We'll get Dr. Mario to patch you up. He'll…" she was cut off by Falcon suddenly lapsing into a coughing fit. Blood was in his mouth.

"Take it off." Falcon wheezed.

"What?" Samus asked.

"Take this thing off." Falcon clarified, referring to the remains of his helmet and visor. "I can barely see you out of this thing."

Cursing her hands for shaking, Samus pulled his helmet off and set it aside. Falcon looked different without it. His steely eyes were cloudy and heavy with regret. His severe facial expression had softened with sadness. His hair was thinning and grey. Samus realized that nobody ever saw Captain Falcon like this, save her.

"There's something I need to tell you." Falcon whispered. "What that wire-frame said was right. The wire-frames… they're all my fault."

"Falcon, they're not your fault." Samus soothed, unconsciously running a hand across his face. "They stole DNA from you and Zelda to make them when the Hands captured you. Just like when they stole all our DNA to make the polygons…"

"No." Falcon insisted. "They didn't steal my DNA…" he winced. "I offered it to them."

"What?" Samus asked.

"I didn't want Zelda and me to get hurt…" he explained. "So I offered them our DNA to create a new breed of soldiers. Zelda was unconscious at the time, so she bought the story that they took it from us forcibly. They didn't. They didn't even think about stealing our DNA. The wire-frames were my idea… it's all my fault that all those people died…"

"Falcon…" Samus whispered.

"I made a deal with the devil, Sammy." He muttered. "It looks like I'm on my way to hell now."

"Falcon, it's not your fault." Samus insisted. "You did what was necessary to protect Zelda and yourself, and you've helped destroy all of the wire-frames, including the last one. You're not a bad person. You're a hero."

"Thanks for the good word, Samus." Falcon smiled. "I always wanted to do something good before I died, and I guess this is as good as I'll ever be." He paused. "How old are you?" he asked.

Samus hesitated. "Forty-five." She replied, seeing no need to lie.

"I'm fifty-seven." Falcon wheezed, more blood trickling out of his mouth. "Is that old, Sammy?"

"No, Falcon. It's not old." She replied.

"I've done a lot in those fifty-seven years I'm not proud of." he whispered. "I've… I've done some dirty business in my mercenary days, I've cheated… I've hurt people…" he stopped to take another laboured breath. "I have a son. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Samus replied, slightly surprised.

"His name is Kent Akechi…" Falcon whispered. "He's an F-Zero pilot like me, and a good one too. I've never spoken a word to him in his life. I walked out on his mother when I found out she was pregnant." Tears were in his eyes. "In addition to all my flaws I'm also a lousy father…"

"Falcon, don't beat yourself up anymore, please." Samus pleaded. "You've done things in your past that you regret, but so have I. You're not a bad person, and I know that for a fact. You just…"

"There's one thing I don't regret…" he muttered, his voice so weak it was barely audible. "I'm glad I got mixed up in all this Super Smash Brothers stuff, if only because I met you. You and me, we're cut from the same cloth… even though we've had some harsh words, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends, Falcon." Samus tried not to break down as she spoke.

"And maybe if I wasn't such an idiot, we could have been…" Falcon sighed, his eyes closing.

"Could have been what?" Samus asked when he didn't continue. "Falcon?" No response. "Falcon!" she shouted harshly. He made no sign of life whatsoever. His breathing had ceased, and she knew what she would find if she checked for a pulse. Her life-saving technique had only prolonged the inevitable. Captain Falcon was gone.

A vile curse that the Space Pirates would hesitate to say echoed across the barren wasteland. "You're such an idiot, Falcon!" Samus shouted, letting her rage take over, screaming words that she didn't mean in an attempt to satiate the emptiness inside of her. "You should have left me behind! Why did you stay here to die? Because you're stupid! Because you're reckless! Because you had to be a typical male and go out in a blaze of glory! You can't leave me this way! Not like this!" She gripped his collar and screamed into his still face. "I hate you for this, Douglas Jay Falcon! Do you hear me? I hate you! I hate you!"

She tried to scream again, but her voice caught in her throat and only a low sob came out. She pulled his limp body against hers, a second sob chasing the first from her lips.

"I love you…"

She didn't know how long she sat there, holding onto him so tightly the muscles in her arms shook. Finally she set him down. He had seen her at her most vulnerable, which she had vowed to never show anybody. She mechanically reached for her helmet, gauntlet and arm cannon, snapping them back into place. Nobody would ever know of her moment of weakness. The featureless metal shell encasing her once more, she lifted Falcon's body onto her shoulders and made her way back towards the portal.

Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch heard the sound of the front doors of Smash Central opening. "Ah! Samus! Falcon!" Luigi called. "There was a lot of interference, so we couldn't tell what happened in there. Is everything…" he stopped cold when he saw that Samus was holding a battered, bloody and lifeless Falcon.

"It's Giga Bowser." Samus coldly remarked. "He's not dead. He's hiding out somewhere. In a year he'll be back here, and he wants a final battle with us."

Luigi and Game & Watch simply stared in astonishment.

"The minion he sent to deliver the message wanted a fight." She commented. "I survived… Falcon didn't."

She gently set him down. "But…" Luigi stammered. "What are we…"

"Just leave me alone." Samus spat. She turned towards the dormitories, made her way to her room, and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch couldn't do anything more than inspect Captain Falcon's body in disbelief. "Mario…" Luigi whispered, plaintively looking at the ceiling.

Inside her room, Samus' famous armour sat in a disorganized pile near the door. Sitting on the bed, clad in a black bodysuit, sat the Samus Aran that the galaxy never saw. Decades of adventuring had certainly aged her; the contours of her attractive yet harsh face were lined and stern, and long bands of silver now ran through her golden hair. Her body was as fit as that of a girl half her age, and yet it too was definitely that of a middle-aged woman. The shy, small, innocent girl she once was now existed only in the dead past. Samus Aran was a grown woman in every way.

And yet she now felt as vulnerable as a child.

Sitting on her bed, alone with her thoughts and misery at last, Samus Aran, the bounty hunter who had spat in the face of death more times than anybody could guess, did something that she hadn't done in a long time. Something she hadn't done since she was five years old. Something she hadn't done since the day she had watched her parents murdered before her very eyes.

She buried her face in her arms and wept.

* * *

And that was what tore the Super Smash Brothers apart at last. Even as Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch were wondering what to do about Falcon the next morning, government agents stormed Smash Central. News travelled fast – they knew about Falcon's fate, and more importantly, Giga Bowser's challenge. In a press conference, they announced that the Super Smash Brothers no longer had any authority or appropriate claim to being defenders of the Nintendoverse. Now that Giga Bowser had announced his return, it was considered too much of a security risk to leave it to chance that the Super Smash Brothers would be able to stop him. (One officer explicitly listed Falcon's death as proof of the Smashers' "incompetence at handling high-priority threats" – how he avoided being killed by Samus is a mystery) The Smashers were given 24 hours to vacate Smash Central, which would now be a base for a government-sanctioned team who were to deal with the threats from now on, up to and including Giga Bowser.

The team included a hard-bitten military man armed to the teeth; a corrupt inner-city cop; a blood-soaked Mafia hitman; a barely-clad half-demon enchantress vampire; and a stoner frat-boy superhero.

In other words, everything that Nintendo was not.

It was a sad day as Luigi, Mr. Game & Watch and Samus exited the building for the last time. "Maybe it's best that Falcon's dead." Samus spat. "He'd rather be dead than see what's happened to this place."

"BEEPBEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"I just hope they know what they're doing." Luigi muttered, ominously. "I guess they'll find out a year from now…"

And that at last brings us to:

_2 days ago_

"You're cheatin', I tell ya!" the hitman snarled as he threw his poker hand on the table. "I oughta ice you all right now!" he added, pulling out his .9.

"Try that and I'm gonna bust a cap right down your…" the corrupt cop snarled, pulling out his Baretta.

"Okay, you two. Just settle down." The military man rumbled. "Do you have any extra cards on you?" he asked the enchantress.

"Where would I put them?" the enchantress snarled. "Don't make me turn you into a bag of sand."

"Hey, dudes!" the stoner superhero announced as he entered the room. "Do we have any more beer? I've already…"

He was cut off by the door being blasted off of its hinges by a wall of flame. Giga Bowser stormed into the room, blood in his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" the corrupt cop asked, because swearing apparently makes one sound cool.

"Who are you?" Giga Bowser roared. "Where are the Super Smash Brothers?"

"We're in charge now." The military man declared. "Let's get him!"

Three guns, a demon sword and a super whoopee cushion were all aimed at the giant Koopa.

"Good." Giga Bowser cackled. "I hoped you'd try something foolish."

You know how this fight ended.


	7. The Word is Spread

Dr. Mario's laboratory was a fitting reflection of the doctor himself. It was immaculate and spotless, and yet somewhat cluttered and disorganized all the same. And yes, that same funky techno music that Dr. Mario loved listening to as he killed viruses was still pumping out of the sound system. It was into this eclectic little pocket of medicinal research that two green figures arrived.

"He is dirty! Dirty as dirt that never takes a bath!" Fawful raved, having not shut up about Giga Bowser for the last hour. "Well, he may be the big chicken of evil, but I am the egg that hurts him as it comes out! Fear my righteous yolk, fink-rat!"

Luigi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anybody home?" he called into the lab. His response was Dr. Mario's lab assistant scurrying up to him as fast as his ancient body would allow.

"My my my my my!" Professor E. Gadd chattered as he approached. "Come in, come in, come in, gentlemen! Welcome to Dr. Mario's laboratory!"

"Hello, Professor Gadd." Luigi replied. "Remember me?"

Professor Gadd blinked. "Luigi? Well, bless my soul! Is that you, my boy? Well, well, well, well! This is a surprise! Let me get my glasses on so I can get a good look at you…" he began to fumble in his pockets.

"Uh, you're wearing your glasses…" Luigi remarked.

"Oh, don't worry about those silly old glasses. I see better without them anyway." Professor Gadd muttered. "What can I do for you today, son?"

"Well, Professor, there's a favour I need to ask of you." Luigi remarked. "Is all of your old ghost-trapping equipment still around?"

"Eh? Oh, that." Professor Gadd scoffed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Just sitting around collecting dust, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Nobody's called me with a haunted house to clean out in months. Looks like I should have branched out a bit more…" he sighed.

"Well, I've brought somebody I need you to collaborate with." Luigi explained. "This… uh… fellow is Fawful."

"Ah! How have you been doing?" Fawful cackled, a manic grin on his face. "You old man who is older than a rock that died of old age! I am he who is Fawful! I am he who is brilliant! Great brilliance sits in the comfy chairs of my head, waiting to stand up and walk towards the kitchen of excellence and fix a quick sandwich of… GREATNESS! Yes, greatness! My mouth waters with the drool of many oceans of anticipation! Put your brain against the brain that is mine, and nothing will stop us, like a rock that rolls downhill and crushes little gophers on its way down! And that gopher, my friend, will be Giga Bowser, who will receive from us so many helpings of DEATH that it will KILL him! And then my vengeance shall be awarded to ME in a grand ceremonial ceremony, presented by the handsome presenter who is also ME! Everything that is mine WILL BE MINE!" he paused to catch his breath. "Excuse myself, but did I have insanity again?"

"My, what a fine young man." Professor Gadd remarked. "Reminds me of myself in my youth."

"Uh… yeah." Luigi said at last. "You see, Fawful here designed this headgear device that could take living people and turn them into this sentient gas that could possess other bodies. It basically could turn people into ghosts."

"Fascinating!" Gadd mused. "Quite, quite, quite, quite!"

"And so, I was wonder if, between his inventions and yours…" Luigi pulled out a piece of paper. "You could create something like this."

Professor Gadd and Fawful studied the schematics. "Oh, Luigi!" Professor Gadd cackled. "Don't worry about a thing, my boy! This will be no problem at all! Right, young man?" he asked.

"Ah! Such easiness tickles me until I laugh!" Fawful replied. "This shall be as easy as a piece of pie, which contains ingredients such as gooey filling of simplicity and a flaky crust made of things that are not difficult!" The two mad scientists made their way into the laboratory, giggling to themselves in anticipation.

"Well, it's like old home week around here." Luigi turned as he heard a voice. There at the door stood Dr. Mario.

"Hi, Doc!" Luigi smiled.

"Fortifying yourselves against Giga Bowser, eh?" Dr. Mario asked as he approached, his cane scraping rhythmically across the floor. "Good planning, Luigi. I'd help you out, but, well…" he gestured at his own leg. "The spirit is willing, but the bum leg isn't."

"Don't sweat it, Doc." Luigi replied. "Ever since you and Nurse Peach have settled down, you've got better things to do than fight."

"Yeah. Too bad, though." Dr. Mario mused. "Back in the old days I'd have whipped that turtle's tail with the best of them. But now, well… 'I've fallen and I can't get up' is one lousy battle cry…" he and Luigi laughed.

"We've all gotten older, I guess." Luigi remarked.

"That's what you get for living long." Dr. Mario quipped. "Still, if you need an old pill-pusher to act on the sidelines as a field surgeon, I'm available…"

"I wasn't going to pressure you, but if you want to help you're more than welcome." Luigi responded.

"Oh, and I've whipped together a little something just for you, Luigi." Dr. Mario added, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a large capsule. "Be careful with this. There's only one of these, but it'll be a huge help against Giga Bowser."

Luigi examined the pill. "Well! Thanks, Doc!" he replied. He tossed the pill in the air, preparing to catch it in his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dr. Mario yelled, shoving Luigi out of the way and snatching the pill out of mid-air. "Don't eat it, dummy!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do with it?" Luigi asked, getting back on his feet.

"Giga Bowser's got a big mouth. When you have a good shot, toss it in… and stand back." Dr. Mario explained, placing the pill in Luigi's hand.

"Oh. What'll happen?" Luigi asked.

"I could give you a medical explanation, but you wouldn't understand." Dr. Mario remarked. "And if I told you in layman's terms… you'd probably throw up."

Luigi grimaced. "Fine. I hope this works." He put the pill in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Luigi." Dr. Mario assured. "That little baby has three nasty surprises in it. Three surprises I know very, very well."

"Gotcha." Luigi nodded.

"Well, I need to get back to the lab." Dr. Mario remarked. "See you later, okay?"

"Sure thing." Luigi nodded. As Dr. Mario walked out, he pulled out his Game & Watch unit. He may as well contact another friend before making his next trip.

* * *

"All right! Where's that incessant squawking coming from?" a voice demanded as the shrill beep of the Game & Watch echoed through the luxury treehouse high in the Donkey Kong jungle. Into the room staggered Cranky Kong, who was senile as all get-out and not nearly as spry has he was when he was 90, but still was irascible as ever. "If it's that no-good Stanley the Bugman again, I swear…" the ancient ape grumbled as he located the source of the noise. "Eh? Didn't know they still made these anymore…" he mused as he switched the Game & Watch device on.

Luigi's face appeared on the screen. "Um… hello?" he hesitantly asked.

"Mario!" Cranky gasped. "I knew you'd come for me someday! Well, this old ape still has some tricks for you! Hold on just a minute…"

He walked over to a barrel sitting in the corner of the room and groaned as he tried to pick it up. "Who's been packing this cockamamie thing with lead?" he demanded. "Back in my arcade days I could lift this over my head! Dad-blamed saboteurs have no respect for a gaming icon! Why, my machines were like quarter magnets back in the day! We didn't have any fancy reflective gaming disks and wussy touchy-feely screens either. Give 'em a four-colour screen, a joystick and two buttons and the kids would dern near wet themselves!"

Suddenly a little chimpanzee scampered into the room and picked up the discarded Game & Watch. "Oh, hi Luigi." Diddy Kong remarked as he gazed into the screen. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that the old man would pick it up."

"Don't talk to him, boy!" Cranky yelled. "That's Mario! Don't let his palette swap fool you! Don't let him grab a hammer or it's all over!"

"Cranky, this isn't Mario." Diddy sighed. "Why don't you… go into the other room and have some strained bananas or something?"

"Bah!" Cranky snapped, hobbling his way out the door. "Kids these days don't give a flying filly about quality. Give my stool sample a shiny case and they'd call it the Game of the Year!" he muttered on his way out. "And my stool would still have more gameplay than half the rubbish out there!"

"Cranky's a little… out of it." Diddy remarked.

"Haven't you told him what happened to Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Only about a hundred times." Diddy rolled his eyes. "It's usually an hour by the time he's forgotten. In fact he… he still asks when DK is coming back."

"Ooh. I'm sorry." Luigi remarked.

"It's okay. We're all coping." Diddy replied. "Candy took it the hardest, but she's mostly over it now. And Chunky doesn't look too bad in the tie, except that he keeps getting it caught in doors."

"Sounds like things haven't changed." Luigi declared.

"Some things, no." Diddy replied. "What's up in your neck of the woods?"

"Well, Giga Bowser is back and wants to battle." Luigi replied. "Would Chunky be interested?"

"One look at Giga Bowser and Chunky would be hiding under his bed for a year." Diddy snorted. "I'll come instead."

"You?" Luigi asked. "But you're…"

"The hero's little buddy. Just like you." Diddy replied with a smile. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself in a fight, and I've been just itching for some action around here. I'll get Funky to drop me off at the drop point and you guys can zap me over."

"By yourself?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry, Luigi." Diddy assured, eyeing a large crate outside with the picture of a rhinoceros painted on it. "I won't come alone, believe me."

* * *

The air was pleasantly cool as Young Link walked through the corridors of Hyrule Palace, keeping in step with his guide. His guide, of course, was his older self. As they walked, it was interesting to note the differences between the two men, even though they were in theory the same person. The elder Link was taller, and his build firmer, proof of the extensive physical training he undertook in his position as Captain of the Royal Guard. Young Link, by contrast, bore signs of his extensive wandering. He was leaner, almost lanky in some ways, and his hair and clothes were much scruffier. The eye-patch the elder Link wore was another indication, a reminder of a scuffle from nearly a decade previous. There was an odd sense of awkwardness between the two as they made their way towards the throne room. How curious that despite the fact that they were virtually one and the same, there was such a gap between their social stations.

"The Queen is particularly withdrawn the past few days." Link said at last, breaking their silence.

"Withdrawn? For what reason?" Young Link asked.

"I do not know." Link replied. "She refuses to elaborate to anybody."

"In all respect, Captain, there must be something profoundly wrong if she will not even tell you about it." Young Link remarked.

Link did not particularly appreciate the implications behind the statement, but he could not deny it at all. In all the kingdom, none were as close to Zelda as he, especially after the passing of Impa. Link was, after all, Her Majesty's oldest friend, and certainly her closest. Young Link often pondered whether the friendship could have gone farther still, had Link not been of common birth, but he never broached the subject in front of either of them, as it was not his place to ask.

"Do you think Her Majesty will join the battle against Giga Bowser?" was all he asked instead.

"I could not say." Link replied. "She is not as young as she once was. Her skills in the magical arts remain formidable, but it proves too much of a strain to enhance her physical attributes. As well, I am uncertain as to her spirit. She has been very morose of late."

"Perhaps the possibility of this battle will rekindle her will to fight." Young Link suggested.

His older counterpart did not respond, as they had already reached the throne room. "May we enter, Your Majesty?" Link asked as he approached the door.

"Approach and be recognized." A languid voice that resembled Zelda's replied. The two Links entered, finding Queen Zelda on her throne.

Zelda was still a regal beauty well into her middle age. The once-soft contours of her face were now more defined, and silver now danced among the gold of her hair. Her endlessly blue eyes reflected a lifetime of struggles and hidden sadnesses. And despite it all, she remained as lovely as when she was a girl of seventeen. "Bring you news from Smash Central?" she asked, looking slightly more interested now.

"Yes, m'lady." Young Link nodded, bowing low. "The rumours were true, I regret. Giga Bowser is alive, and a fortnight from now he will attack Smash Central. He demands that the Super Smash Brothers are present, or countless innocents will feel his wrath."

"Then we have but one option." Zelda declared. She stood up and addressed the elder Link. "Link, inform the Parliament that I shall take leave of the throne to face this threat. I shall depart at dawnbreak tomorrow. You shall accompany me. Am I clear?"

"As you wish, m'lady." Link bowed before making his exit.

"There is one more item of interest, my Queen." Young Link piped up.

"Yes?" Zelda asked.

"Sir Luigi requests that you be the one to contact Sir Ness and invite him to the confrontation. I know not why, but…"

"Very good, Link." Zelda interrupted. "You may return to our allies at Smash Central and inform them of our impending arrival."

"Yes, m'lady." Young Link nodded. "I will return as soon as I have contacted our cousins in Altea for aid."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Zelda nodded. Young Link bowed one final time before departing. Zelda sat back in her throne, her brow furrowed deep in thought. "So this is how I shall meet my end." She murmured, seemingly to nobody. "I shall depart this realm in glory, rather than despair. For that I am grateful." Standing up, she walked over to her private box of keepsakes and pulled the Game & Watch from it. Naturally, it needed to be kept in a safe place, as such sophisticated technology was otherwise unheard of in Hyrule. Zelda's delicate fingers keyed in the access code as she prepared to face a friend she had not heard from in nearly 15 years.

* * *

Traffic and a summer's breeze was the typical soundtrack to a day in Onett. The pleasant little city was nice in its own way, if one could ignore the occasional random falling meteor or the oddly-placed roadblock established by the bungling police force. Still, it had its own simple charm. And through its streets walked a young man, toting a briefcase and seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of a very different time.

A long time ago, this young man was the guileless boy hero of Onett. With his friends by his side, he had stared evil in the eye and won the day, saving countless millions from death and destruction. His mind, accelerated beyond anything most people could even fathom, granted him the power to do nearly anything he wished, and his consciousness soared like a shooting star.

It was ironic. One would think that having the fate of the world on one's shoulders would make things complicated. And yet, everything seemed so much simpler when he was ten years old.

Ness removed his spectacles and rubbed his forehead as he approached the front steps to his home. Once the psychic whiz kid, and now just another white-collar workaday. Life is funny that way.

"Hey, handsome. Come here often?" his wife smiled as he stepped through the door. Setting his briefcase down, Ness smiled back. Of course, some things made living all the worthwhile. Paula was one of them.

"Hey Dad! Did you sue anybody today?" chirped a small voice as a six-year-old boy ran up to his father. Ninten was the spitting image of his father in his youth. He was the other thing that kept Ness grounded on this earth.

"Son, I told you, that doesn't happen every… wait a minute, why are you home so early?" Ness asked.

"His teacher says he was levitating toys again." Paula sighed, somewhat annoyed and slightly proud.

"Geez, I wasn't hurting anybody!" Ninten insisted. "I was just floatin' them around! What's the big deal?"

"Ninten, your mother and I have told you already that that sort of thing makes some people… well…" Ness struggled for a word.

"Freak out?" Ninten asked.

"Yes. It makes some people freak out." Ness explained. "And besides, you have plenty of… ouch!" he grunted as something bumped into his leg. Looking down, he saw Mr. Saturn at his feet, a Game & Watch unit in his mouth.

"NeSs HaS a MeSsAgE fRoM lAdY wItH yElLoW hAiR." Mr. Saturn chirped.

"What…?" Ness asked, picking up the Game & Watch.

"Yes, Zelda called while you were out." Paula explained. "I… told her you'd call back when you had the time."

"Hmmm. If she's calling me it must be important." Ness mused. "Would you excuse me…?"

"No problem, Ness." Paula smiled. "C'mon, you." She said to her curious son. "You can play with your Game Boy or something while daddy's making his call."

"Who's he talking to, anyway?" Ninten asked as he was lead out of the room.

"Oh, a friend that he's known since long before you were born." Paula replied.

In the privacy of his room, Ness activated the Game & Watch and punched in the appropriate code. A burst of static, and then the familiar face of Zelda, Sovereign Queen of Hyrule appeared on the screen. "Yes…?" she asked, examining the screen closely.

"Hi, Zelda." Ness greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Ness!" Zelda gasped in recognition. "Heavens, you've grown!"

Ness blushed. "It's like Captain Falcon always said; it's not the years, just the mileage." He shrugged.

"I spoke with your wife earlier today." Zelda explained. "You seem to have done very well for yourself."

"Well, I try." Ness replied. "What's up, Zelda?"

"Well… I decided I should be the one to tell you this, friend Ness." Zelda hesitated. "Giga Bowser has… returned."

"What?" Ness replied. "How could he? We thought he was dead!"

"Well, he has proven otherwise." Zelda sighed. "And there is an unfortunate number of deaths serving as adequate proof."

"Well, we… we gotta do something!" Ness insisted.

"We are." Zelda replied. "Two weeks hence he will arrive at Smash Central for our final battle. We are hoping to recruit as many of the surviving Smash Brothers as possible."

"…And you're the one calling me up." Ness deduced.

"Indeed." Zelda nodded. "Ness, I know you have shut yourself away from the rest of us ever since… that terrible day, but I want you to know that you are welcome to join us. You will be met with nothing less than open arms."

"It's not that, Zelda." Ness sighed. "It's not that I don't want to help you guys. I do want to help you, really. But… it's just that…" he lowered his head. "I can't do it anymore. I haven't been able to since that day."

"I know." Zelda nodded. "I felt it. After the battle, it was as though a candle's flame within you were snuffed."

"I thought it might come back, but it never did…" Ness wiped his eyes. "Holding off Mewtwo was too much. I burned myself out. It's gone. It's all gone. It's like… it's sort of like being blind, in a way…"

"I sympathize, Ness." Zelda replied. "You had such incredible power, and then to have it taken from you so violently…"

"My wife and son can do it." Ness remarked. "But me? I don't have even a spark of psychic power left in my brain."

"I understand, Ness. And I have preserved your secret." Zelda nodded. "But do not be ashamed. It was not your fault."

"Zelda, if I still had my power, you know I'd be there in a heartbeat." Ness insisted. "I want to help you guys. I want to keep the universes safe from Giga Bowser. But being out there the way I am now… I wouldn't last five minutes. It'd be a useless gesture. I mean, I could dig my old yo-yo out of the drawer…" he chuckled sadly.

"Ness, your wife and son need you." Zelda replied. "Stay with them. Do not worry about us."

"Yeah, you'll be fine without me." Ness sighed. "Tell everybody good luck, and I'm sorry I can't come."

"I will." Zelda smiled. "Go in peace, friend Ness, in case this is our last meeting."

"You too, Zelda." Ness replied as the image faded to nothing. "You too."

Ness set down the Game & Watch and rubbed his forehead. He knew he had made the right decision, but that didn't make him feel guilty. "Don't feel bad, Ness." Paula remarked from the door. Even if she wasn't a psychic, she could still read her husband like a book.

"I feel like such a coward." Ness replied as she sat down next to him. "When I was a kid, I'd never hesitate to jump head-first into a dangerous situation if there was trouble. But now…"

"You're not cowardly, Ness." Paula soothed. "I mean, you saved the universe more than once. That counts for a lot."

"You mean _we_ saved the universe." Ness replied. "I couldn't do it on my own." He paused. "Although… do you remember the legend of the Son of Stars?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Paula replied.

"When I was younger, I liked to believe that it was me." Ness replied. "Arrogant, I know, but at the time it seemed as though I was going to reach that level. I'd be the most powerful psychic in the universe, and my mind could soar beyond the stars…" he sighed. "Fat chance of that being me now."

"It could be close to home, you know." Paula noted.

"What do you mean by that?" Ness asked.

"You know how when we were gazing at the stars the other night, Ninten pointed out that star pattern we had never seen before?" Paula asked. Ness nodded. "Well, last night, I saw him at his bedroom window, and he was gesturing at the stars, and they… they were moving where he wanted them to go."

Ness gasped. "But… that can't be possible! I was never that powerful… nobody was!"

"All I'm saying is that we have a powerful little psychic on our hands." Paula smiled. "And if he grows exponentially powerful as he ages, like you did…"

"Wow." Ness heaved, still in shock. He couldn't fight back a smile. "And to think _you_ wanted to have a dog." They both broke into relieved laughter.

"…But I'm not sending Ninten off to fight Giga Bowser, if that's what you're suggesting." Ness said at last.

"Of course not." Paula replied. "He's still learning control. He might get hurt, or worse, he might hurt somebody he's not trying to hurt."

"Yeah." Ness sighed. "But I wish I could do something… anything… to help the Super Smash Brothers."

"Just remember, Ness. Being a hero isn't something you get by being powerful." Paula noted. "It's something within you already. And I know it's still within you."

"Thanks, Paula." Ness smiled. "But without my psychic powers, how can I…" he paused. "Wait a minute!" he suddenly jumped up and began rummaging through his list of phone numbers.

"What is it, Ness?" Paula asked.

"I have an idea!" Ness declared, dialling a number. "Hello." He said into the phone. "Is Professor Andonuts there? Okay, I'll hold… Jeff! Hi! Look, can I ask you a big favour?"

* * *

Back at Smash Central, Samus clicked on her Game & Watch unit with disgust. Despite how close the Smashers all were, one thing she could not abide was cuteness. She did not like it one bit. Still, she had a job to do, so she punched in the access code that would connect her to Dream Land on the pacifistic planet of Popstar.

She tried not to wince when a cuddly pink face appeared on the screen and greeted her with an enthusiastic "Hiii-iiii!"

* * *

Kirby's little hut was simple but cozy all the same. On one wall were Kirby's prized trophies – the hammer of King Dedede and the sword and mask of the Meta Knight – all that remained of two threats to Dream Land's stability, now long gone. In the middle of the room sat Kirby, idly stuffing pastries into his cavernous gullet as he conversed over his Game & Watch.

"Hi, Pinko." Samus said. "How are you doing?"

"Goo-oo-ood." Kirby cooed, inhaling an éclair. Kirby spoke English in a bizarre, stilted fashion, almost as though he had learned it phonetically. Despite this, however, it was possible to converse with him with a minimum of fuss, so long as you used simple words.

"Um, look." Samus muttered. "Giga Bowser's back, and he wants to fight. Think you can come and help us out?"

"Oh? Hmmm…" Kirby stroked his chin, as though deep in thought.

"Gonna be too busy?" Samus asked.

"Well, things are diff'rent now." Kirby murmured.

"Different? How?" Samus asked.

"Iggly!" Two little Igglybuffs shrieked as they jumped on their daddy, covering him with kisses.

"Uh… heh heh." Kirby blushed.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight after seeing that." Samus grumbled.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff cheered, also jumping into the happy little tableau and waving to Samus.

"Hi." Samus ground out. "Well, you two seem to have your hands full over there, so I'll leave you in peace. If you ever do change your mind, though… you know where we'll be. Party's in two weeks." She didn't hesitate to switch off after that.

"Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff asked Kirby, as the two Igglybuffs bounced off the walls like hyperactive pinballs.

"Hmmm. Lemme think." Kirby muttered. He rubbed his head, trying to stimulate his rubbery little brain. "Hmmmm." He murmured, looking at the trophies on the wall.

* * *

If there was one thing that made Young Link uncomfortable, it was treating him like he was some sort of big shot. Perhaps it was his humble rural upbringing or his selfless streak of heroism, but having people make a big fuss about him was just plain embarrassing to him.

But, he had to admit it was touching to see that the people of Altea still respected the Super Smash Brothers two full decades after their liberation. "Hail! Sir Link the Younger!" the people shouted as he walked through the capital city, some cheering, and some respectfully bowing. Young Link saw many young children flocking to see him, and he reflected on the fact that none of them were even born when Altea was liberated; all they could remember from their entire lifetimes was an era of peace. It was things like that that seemed to make the fight worthwhile.

Entering the main palace gates, through which he hadn't walked since he was eleven, Young Link suddenly found his combat instincts kicking in, warning him of some imminent danger. Suddenly a flash of steel rushed at him from a darkened corner. "Stand fast, varlet!" a voice shouted.

The Hylian warrior had his sword out in an instant, slipping effortlessly into a combat stance. Instead of a fight, however, he was greeted with hearty laughter. His assailant stepped from the shadows. "Your reflexes remain impressive as always, my friend." He grinned.

That voice… yes, the man wore the ornate dress of a lord, and his once boyish face now sported a moustache and a goatee, but there was no mistaking that voice, nor that laugh.

"Roy!" Young Link exclaimed, putting an arm around the older swordsman in a comradely embrace. "Has it really been so long since last we met?"

"Too long, my young friend." Roy nodded. "You certainly are no longer a child. That much is for certain."

"You have grown into your position as well." Young Link added. "If one were to see you from a distance, one would almost mistake you for nobility." He added, jokingly.

"Well, if one is not worthy of a position, one should at least wear the clothes well." Roy grinned. "What brings you here, Link?"

"Danger, I am afraid." Young Link replied. "Our worst fears have become reality. Giga Bowser is alive, and has challenged us to a battle."

"Giga Bowser?" Roy asked. "Does he honestly think he is a match for the Super Smash Brothers?"

"I fear so." Young Link confirmed. "His might has only increased since our last battle. We are gathering as many of the Super Smash Brothers as we can to conquer this menace for good. I have come to ask King Marth if he can aid us."

"That may prove difficult." Roy stroked his chin. "I have taken a leave of absence from my post to visit my old friend, and he has proven most busy with internal affairs. Ruling a kingdom is a duty requiring the utmost of dedication." He added.

"Indeed." Young Link nodded. "Still, I will ask him anyway."

"Incidentally…" Roy remarked, "…is their still room in your noble band for yet another swordsman?"

"You mean you can make it?" Young Link asked.

"The Sword of Seals is in the service of the Smash Brothers once more." Roy smiled. "I swear it upon my lineage."

"Thank you, old friend." Young Link smiled. "You are nothing if not loyal."

"You are most welcome." Roy replied. "Now, let us seek an audience with the King."

King Marth of Altea, like many of his fellow Smashers, was no longer a callow youth. His prosperous reign was entering its third decade – his silver jubilee was a mere five years away. Now with the confidence and the wisdom of a true ruler, he was a King not only in title, but in spirit as well.

"Your Majesty!" Young Link declared, kneeling as he entered the throne room.

"Rise, old friend." Marth replied. "You are always welcome in Altea. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Your Majesty, Giga Bowser shall attack Smash Central two weeks hence." Young Link declared. "We seek aid from all possible quarters to defeat this menace, and protect the innocents that he threatens! Are you able to join us in this final confrontation?"

King Marth thought for a long moment before speaking. "Dear Link, you know that my debt to the Super Smash Brothers can never be fully repaid. My throne, my kingdom, my life… all I owe to your selfless actions and steadfast friendship. But, as much as I would love to take up Falchion and join my brothers in battle once more… I cannot." He sighed. "My duties to this kingdom… too deep and involved. It is not to my pleasure that I turn down your plea, believe me."

"Say no more, Your Highness." Young Link nodded. "Your devotion to Altea must be your priority."

"But know this." Marth declared, standing up, approaching the younger swordsman and placing a special trinket in his hand. "This favour proves that not only I, but all of Altea, pledge our support to your victory. At your most trying hour, know that all of Altea holds you in our prayers, and that we await news of your victory."

"Thank you, King Marth." Young Link smiled, placing the trinket in his carrying pouch.

"Furthermore, tell all of the precious Smash Brothers that, upon your victory over the fiend Giga Bowser, to meet here, whereupon there will be a celebration beyond any you have seen before." Marth added.

"You mean, if we defeat Giga Bowser…" Young Link asked.

"Not if. When." Marth smiled. "I have the fullest of faith in you all. Go with my blessing."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Young Link nodded. "Until we meet again."

"I trust it will be soon, dear friend." Marth replied.

Young Link turned away and, along with Roy, headed back to Smash Central.

"Page!" Marth turned to his servant.

"Yes, my King?" the servant asked.

"Send a decree." Marth declared. "Tell the citizens that on the date fourteen days from now, all citizens of Altea are to fast in support of our courageous Super Smash Brothers, and to pray for a quick and decisive victory. I and the rest of the palace staff shall do the same."

"Very good, sir." The servant nodded.

* * *

High on Icicle Mountain sat a little igloo, smoke coming out of the chimney. It was the only sign of civilized life on the otherwise barren tundra. And inside the igloo were two little Smash Brothers who knew the area very well.

"Okay. Good luck, Luigi." Popo said as he switched off his Game & Watch. He sighed and walked back into the bedroom, where his sister Nana lay in the bed, sipping at a bowl of hot aubergine soup.

"Who was that, Popo?" Nana asked, her voice cracked and weak.

"It was Luigi." Popo replied. "He's looking for help fighting Giga Bowser."

"Giga Bowser! Oh my!" Nana gasped. "So you're going to help, right?"

"I told him I can't go." Popo insisted. "…You're sick."

"But you're not sick, silly." Nana replied. "I think I survive a few days without you waiting on me hand and foot…"

"I can't fight without you, Nana." Popo sighed, leaning against the wall. "Everywhere I've gone, everything I've done… you've been right with me. If you can't go, I won't go either."

"Popo, you can do it." Nana insisted. "You're capable of fighting without me. You just have to try a little harder, that's all."

"But what if something happened to me?" Popo asked. "Who'd look after you?"

Nana took her brother's hand in hers. "Popo, we've taken that chance every day of our lives. Climbing the mountain, fighting polar bears… we've always survived. You can do fine."

"I know, but… I can't face Giga Bowser alone." Popo muttered. "I just can't."

"You won't be alone." Nana simply replied. "You'll have the other Smash Brothers with you, and you'll have me too. Maybe I won't be with you physically, but you know that the two of us will never be apart."

Popo stood up and walked over to the window. He sighed and hung his head. Suddenly he stood up, pulling his hood over his head. He grabbed his mallet and rappelling rope out of the closet.

"Popo?" Nana asked, sitting up.

"I… gotta go." Popo muttered. "I'm going now, before I lose my nerve. There's more soup in the pantry, and you can use the stove to…"

"Popo, I'm not completely helpless." Nana laughed. "Now you go out there and teach that Giga Bowser a lesson, okay?"

"Okay." Popo nodded. He walked over to the bed and gave Nana a hug. "…And if I don't make it back…"

"…We'll worry about that if we come to it." Nana cut him off. "Just concentrate on what you're doing and don't kill yourself thinking about worst-case scenarios, okay?"

"All right." Popo swallowed hard. "Take care of yourself, okay? I love you…"

"I love you too." Nana replied. "Now go and make me proud."

Popo nodded and somehow made his way out the door. He stopped only to wipe the tears from his face before he secured his line and made one of his few solo descents down the mountain. Letting his climber's instincts take over as he made his way down, he sighed and wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Luigi felt his heart rate increase with every step he took towards Princess Peach's castle. It had been so long since he had dared to approach here. Every step, every sight, sound and smell his senses took in, only added another painfully clear memory to his consciousness. There was once a time when he and Mario were regular guests in this palace. Now it was painful for him to just be in the area. Despite this, however, he knew that Peach would appreciate an invitation in person than over the Game & Watch. Peach was reasonable. She would help out.

BOOM! A sudden explosion knocked Luigi off his feet. He looked up and gasped to see the entire east wing blown off the palace. Jumping up, Luigi raced towards the front doors. It was there that he collided with a somewhat charred Toad.

"G-G-Giga Bowser…" Toad whispered before passing out.


	8. Last Night Alive

"Toad!" Luigi shouted at the lifeless mushroom sprawled at his feet.

"Wow! You were really scared for a minute!" Toad yammered, jumping to his feet. "I guess I musta looked really, really bad if you actually thought I was hurt or maybe dead for a moment there! I've been working on my projection, because Princess Peach always says that if you wanna be a convincing actor, one thing you gotta remember…"

"Toad!" Luigi yelled again, picking up the hyperactive little fungus and bringing him to eye level. "What happened here?"

"Okay. Bear with me for a minute here." Toad prattled. "I was just hanging around the castle, okay? Maybe I was off to relieve a guard or maybe check on the flowers or something. Does it really matter? Should I skip ahead, because sometimes people say I have a tendency to ramble on about stuff that doesn't…"

Luigi gave him an annoyed stare.

"Oh, okay. I'll, uh, skip ahead." Toad chattered. "So I'm just minding my own business, staying outta trouble, when suddenly the wall collapses, and it's Giga Bowser! And this purple… flying… thing, whatever they're called…. So of course, I'm royally freaking out, and I have to ask myself, 'Toad, why do these things happen on your shift?'. And then I start wondering what I'm gonna do next, because you know how we mushroom people kinda lose it in stressful situations… it's kinda in our genes…"

"For the last time!" Luigi groaned. "What happened to the Princess?"

"It was… awe-inspiring!" Toad boomed, waving his tiny arms for emphasis. "It was all BOOM! You know, like in a movie or maybe a really, really high-budget TV show! I was amazed – I mean, I was sporing in my pants out of utter terror at the moment – but still, I had to admire the spectacle. I mean, it wasn't something you see every day! And then…" he paused for a moment to study Luigi's peeved expression. "…the flying purple thing grabbed the Princess with this tractor beam laser thing of some sort, and took her away! Then Giga Bowser torched the place and… well, here we are."

"Great. Just great." Luigi sighed, dropping Toad to the ground. "Now Giga Bowser has a hostage. That's all we need right now. As though we weren't missing enough of the Super Smash Brothers at the moment…"

"Hey, sweet! The Super Smash Brothers are getting back together?" Toad asked. "I LOVE you guys! I mean, maybe not in the same way I love Toadette… hey, let's face it. The odds of you guys going on a date with me… well, I wouldn't really enjoy myself, likely because you're mostly guys, which I don't like, and none of you are Toad girls, and you know, being a Toad myself, I…"

"To answer your question, yes, we are getting back together, and Giga Bowser's the reason why." Luigi grumbled. "Showdown's in twelve days. I gotta get back to Smash Central now and tell the others."

"Hey, great! You can give me a ride!" Toad squeaked, jumping onto Luigi's shoulders. "Let's get this party started!"

"Wait a minute." Luigi replied. "You're coming with me?"

"Uh, duh?" Toad retorted. "The Princess needs help, and it's my job to… be that help! Besides, I can help you in a fight! I may not be very strong, but I'm mostly indestructible." He added. "Back when she first joined the Smashers the Princess used me as a living shield. Believe me. If you pull me outta your pants at the right time, there's nothing that will hurt you!"

"I'll take a pass on storing you in my pants." Luigi sighed. "But if you want to help, the more the… uh… merrier, I guess."

"Woohoo!" Toad hooted, pumping his fist in the air. "Super Smash Brother Toad is ready to rock and roll! Let's kick it into high gear!"

"How about I just kick you?" Luigi half-joked as they made their way back to the universal hub.

* * *

The next morning all of the responders had arrived at Smash Central. After spending a while reconnecting with one another, Luigi finally called upon what leadership skills he had. Laying out the importance of the coming fight – which they all knew, of course – Luigi announced that the training had begun, as they were all out of practice.

And so began the most gruelling workout over the next eleven days. Old and new Smashers alike were pushed to the limit and beyond. And all of them knew in their hearts that no matter how hard they trained, Giga Bowser was going to be even more challenging. Still, they persevered.

Luigi, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Fox, Zelda, Popo, Falco, Young Link, Raichu, and Roy were the only members of the original 25 who had returned. They all had aged, of course, but soon enough had brought themselves back into fighting shape once more, as well as training the new recruits.

Toad's capabilities as a living shield were as good as ever – one of Samus' missiles exploded in his face, and he was barely singed. Diddy Kong surprised everybody with his prowess – his jetpack gave him incredible mobility, and his peanut popgun pistols were deadly weapons in his hands. And then, of course, there was his buddy Rambi the Rhino, who had all the strength and durability of a tank. The little chimp definitely had the tools to survive. Kit McCloud was determined to join the battle, having wheedled his father out of sending him home. Despite his trepidation, Fox did have to admit that his son was a skilled melee fighter with his war staff, capable of standing his ground against Roy – much to the latter's surprise. And Doshin the Giant was the strongest of them all, even though his strength was tempered by his gentle nature and his tendency to pee hearts on everything. Indeed, most of the destruction he caused was accidental. Still, the giant had great power, and was determined, in his simplistic view, to help out his friends in any way he could.

And of course Mr. Game & Watch was constantly running around and fussing over everybody, never taking the time to rest, even for a moment. The Smashers were well-fed, their dormitories were kept neat and tidy, and in general the old codger kept the entire operation running like clockwork. It was the least he could do, as everybody knew that his old body was no longer in fighting shape, even if his spirit was as determined as ever. In his own way, he kept morale as high as he could under the circumstances, and nobody could begrudge him that.

For eleven days this hardy little group trained, and trained, and trained. In some ways it seemed to last forever, but at the same time it wasn't long at all before they were facing the night before the final conflict. A message on their Game & Watches left no room for doubt – battle would be the next morning, at the first light of dawn. Concluding the training exercises for the night, Luigi told everybody to get some rest, as they would need all of their energy for the coming fight. The Super Smash Brothers retreated to their dormitories, some falling asleep instantly, others still awake, wondering what the morning would bring.

Kit McCloud was curled up on his bunk, lost in his dreams. His father sat at a nearby table, idly keeping his mind distracted as he tapped on his miniature computer.

"Last chance to send the kid home." A voice whispered. Fox turned and saw Falco leaning against the nearby wall.

"I know, but he's adamant." Fox muttered, squinting at the tiny screen. "He's old enough. He knows the risks. I'm not thrilled about it and neither is Krystal, but we just finished a long discussion over it, and he wants to help out." He paused. "I mean, I was his age when we lead the strike team on Venom…" he mused.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Falco murmured, mostly to himself. "And he's got the best backup in the universe." He added, rapping his chest. He paused, deep in thought. "You ever regret getting married, Fox?" he asked.

"What?" Fox asked. "Why would I…"

"No, that came out wrong." Falco muttered, shaking his head. "I just mean, you're gonna throw down with Giga Bowser tomorrow, and you have a wife and kid to worry about. I mean, me, if I go down, it's no big deal. I've got some friends, yeah, but I don't have anybody depending on me like you do."

"You know, Falco, there was still a war going on when we married." Fox pointed out, switching off his computer. "When you pledge your life to somebody, no matter who you are, there is always the risk of losing that person, or that person losing you. It's a risk my family has faced every day, and tomorrow will be no different." He looked Falco in the eye. "And for what it's worth, I care about you just as much as I do my family."

"Likewise, Fox." Falco nodded. "I mean, after all the crazy stuff we've been through… well, you grow on a guy." The two old wingmates chuckled.

"Yeah, Falco, if you got married, you'd understand the…" Fox paused, realizing what he was saying. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No big deal, Fox." Falco shrugged. "After Katt was killed, I just didn't see the point in trying anymore. And after all, you can't tie this bird down." He added with a wink.

"I'll be glad to be fighting side-by-side with you once more." Fox smiled.

"Same here." Falco replied. "And now I'd better leave you to get some shut-eye, because I don't want to spend all day pulling your fat out of the fryer tomorrow! You got that?"

"Loud and clear, Falco." Fox nodded. "You get some rest too."

"Consider it done." Falco yawned, heading for the door. "G'night."

After Falco had left, Fox took a moment to watch his slumbering son. They really were alike; perhaps more alike than Fox would admit. And Peppy had always told Fox how much he had taken after James.

"I guess the McClouds are cursed with bravery." Fox mused. "It's in our genes." He paused for a moment before he switched out the light and shuffled towards his own bed.

In the halls outside, Link steadfastly stood guard at Zelda's door. Smash Central was as quiet as a tomb, but Link kept himself alert, always prepared for an attack at any moment, although such an attack never came. Tomorrow was the storm. Tonight was the calm.

"Link?" the Hylian warrior turned around and saw the Queen's face peering at him from her door. "There is no need for such measures, Link." She whispered. "You are dismissed. Go to your quarters and rest yourself for the morrow."

"M'lady, I cannot." Link firmly replied. "It is my duty to guard you, wherever you are and whatever you do." For all his nobility Link had always been a touch narrow-minded.

"Link, would you step inside, please?" Zelda asked. "There is a matter I must discuss with you." Sensing the worry in Zelda's voice, Link nodded, and together they retreated into the Queen's room, closing the door behind them.

Her Majesty's accommodations were far from fitting for royalty, but they were clean and cozy all the same. Zelda sat on her bed, a robe wrapped over her dressing gown. "Sit, Link." She commanded, patting the mattress next to her. Link reluctantly put aside his sword and sat next to her.

Zelda brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Link, what I am about to tell you may upset you." She swallowed uneasily. "I am nearly afraid to tell you, but I must. Not only because you have served me more loyally than any other, but also because I value you as a friend…"

"What troubles you, my Queen?" Link asked. "What is it that has caused you to be so aloof as of late?"

"Zelda." Zelda corrected him. "This is not the royal court, Link. There is no need to address me so formally." She smiled for a moment – something Link could barely remember the last time he had seen – before the sorrow and worry returned to his face.

"What is the matter, Zelda?" Link asked. "Please tell me."

The head of the Hyrulian Throne lowered her head. "Some twenty nights ago I received a vision." She said at last. "I saw the future – the fate – of Hyrule."

"Shall there be trouble?" Link asked.

"For the most part, no." Zelda replied. "For a century, Hyrule will prosper and flourish. Then shall come the great waters that will wash everything away, and a new world will be formed. There will be beauty and peace beyond imagination. It shall be so beautiful, and nobody will…" Zelda wiped a tear from her eye.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"I will not be part of Hyrule's rise to greatness." Zelda muttered, her voice beginning to quake. "I have kept the throne as the Gerudo ravaged the land, and I have created the Parliament, bringing democracy and equality to the government. The monarchy is all but obsolete, and…" she sniffled. "The goddesses have informed me that I am obsolete as well."

Link's eyes widened. "You cannot mean…"

"Tomorrow I shall fight my last battle." Zelda flatly said at last. "It has been decreed… I have been granted one final opportunity to serve Hyrule and the other realms before I am called away. By this time tomorrow I shall be at peace."

"You mean… you will die?" Link was incredulous. She gently took his callused hand in her delicate ones.

"No, Link. There is no death." She insisted. "Not for those of us who pass into eternity. There will be nothing more than everlasting comfort, and happiness beyond understanding. Do not mourn my passing. Rejoice for me. Please." Tears were now sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

"No." Link muttered, gritting his teeth. "No!" he rose to his feet and pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. "I will not allow it! It will not pass! Prophesy or no prophesy, I will not let you die! I swore an oath!"

"Link, do not get upset." Zelda pleaded. "Please. You must learn to let go…"

"I will not!" he all but shouted at her. "It is my duty! To you as well as Hyrule!"

"Link, there will always be a Princess Zelda to serve Hyrule, just as there will always be a Link. When the waters fill the world, a new Princess and a new Hero will rise to serve the kingdom. We are merely passing through history, and I will simply be taking my place in eternity before you do. Please, Link… we both knew this day would come…"

"I did not expect you to give up." Link snapped, his temper gone, his rage speaking. "If death is what you so profoundly desire, why wait until tomorrow? Why not lay still and die before my eyes and end the suffering for the both of us?"

Zelda had no verbal answer. She simply buried her face in her hands and let loose with the tears that she had held back for twenty long, lonely nights.

Link's temper immediately faded and he cursed himself from addressing his Queen so. He didn't even care as the Master Sword clattered to the ground. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms about her trembling form. "Zelda…" his words were choked. "I am… so sorry for what I said… I did not mean a word of it, I swear upon my life…"

"I know, Link." She sniffed. "I apologize for not telling you earlier, but I did not know how…" she leaned against him, her own arms clutching his shoulders. "Link, how long have we known each other?" she asked.

"Since the two of us were but seven years old." Link replied.

"Sitting here in death's shadow, I just want you to know…" Zelda paused to take a breath, "…that no matter what happens tomorrow, I will always love and care for you more than I shall ever know…" she tucked her head under his chin. "You are a true hero, Link, and not only I but all of Hyrule will never be able to repay you for your selfless devotion…"

"Zelda…" he breathed, barely audible.

Link would never quite know exactly what happened next. He was never sure of the minutiae of the moments in between, but then he was holding her in his strong arms, his closed eyes seeing nothing as his lips gently embraced hers with a tenderness that he could barely understand. For the first time in so long, Link allowed himself to let go. He forgot his duties, his oaths, the hundreds of laws and protocols he was breaking, and concentrated on the woman he held in his arms. An eternity passed between the two of them before either could bear to separate.

"Forgive me my indulgence." He murmured, though he didn't really mean it, as he softly stroked her hair.

"You have done nothing wrong." She replied. "Do not ever regret what happened between us."

"Zelda, I have always loved you." He whispered. "I would do anything to serve you, and I would follow you anywhere…"

"And that is why tomorrow will be difficult for us to accept." Zelda gently replied, stroking his cheek with her palm. "Link, promise me that you will be prepared to let go when the time comes."

"I…" he paused, not knowing how to answer. "I will defend you as I always have, and that I swear. But if death truly is your destiny…" he exhaled. "I will accept it. I will not be pleased, but somehow, I will accept it."

"Of course you shall, Link." She smiled, and gently kissed his forehead. "You can survive this. I know you can." After a pause she spoke again. "Go to bed now, Link. Please. You must be at the peak of your strength tomorrow."

"Very well." Link sighed, retrieving his blade from the floor. "Sleep well, Zelda."

"Sleep well yourself, Link." She smiled. "May your every dream be blessed." Fighting the urge to settle next to her and spend the whole night by her side, Link somehow staggered out her door and into his own bedchamber. Inside he groggily shed himself of his various armaments until he was down to his tunic and tights. He crawled onto his bed, his eyes fixed on the darkened ceiling. He looked down and stared at the gleaming symbol on his hand, that represented his legendary courage. He prayed that this courage would not fail him in the morning.

In the neighbouring room, Samus Aran was on her feet, her lean, muscular form tensed as she continued to drill a dutiful Sandbag with a flurry of punches and kicks. Her armour was in the corner, powering itself up for tomorrow morning, but even without her suit Samus was still a deadly weapon. Clad in her black bodysuit, she tossed a golden lock of hair out of her line of vision before pummelling the heavy bag again.

"I'm gonna kill him, Falcon." She muttered to herself. "I'm gonna rip his throat out and laugh as he chokes on his own blood. I'm gonna smear him all over this place until there's no trace of him. I'm gonna put him through ten times as much pain as you went through." She kicked the bag so hard it crashed into the hard steel of the wall. She paused, her heart pounding, her breathing ragged, and perspiration rolling off of her skin. "Ten times, Falcon!" her voice was hoarse. "He's gonna be crying and pleading for me to finish him off, and I won't show him any mercy! None at all!" She punched the bag again.

"And then… and then I'll…" she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do." She growled, punching the wall. A jolt of pain shot through her, but she didn't care. Pain only made her stronger.

This pause, however, had taken the edge off of her rage. She turned, and regrettably caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on her wall. Exhaling with annoyance, she allowed herself to study her features in disgust. Samus never looked at herself if she could avoid it. This wasn't her face. The cold steel of her visor was her true visage. This other face of hers… it revealed too much of her. A mercenary cannot show such vulnerability.

_You are one pathetic lifeform, Samus Aran_. She thought to herself. _You've spent your entire life burning with rage. Over your parents, Adam, Falcon… it doesn't matter. You relish the suffering you've endured just so you have an excuse to keep pounding back at the universe, blowing things up, killing things… it's all the same. And what do you do when your precious rage wears off? You're just a bitter, vindictive woman. You have no friends, just people you use as means to finding more violent and self-destructive activity. You're deathly afraid of loving anybody, because everybody you've ever loved has been torn from you. Your life has no direction, and you're going to die angry and alone, just like how you live. You are the most pitiful creature in the universe. It's no wonder you spend your entire life covering up who you are…_

She roared as she suddenly swung her fist around, shattering the mirror with a single blow. She withdrew her fist, grimacing as she touched the cut flesh and felt herself begin to lose blood. Cursing herself for losing her temper, she looked around the room. There was a first-aid kit not far from here, but she didn't really feel like suiting up just for that. With a snarl, she made her way out of her room as she was, her hand tucked under her arm. She hoped that nobody was up and about, as she wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. Not that she ever was, come to think of it.

A cacophony of bubbling, sizzling, and crackling caught her ear around the same time a rich, greasy scent greeted her nose. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Samus peered around the corner to see Mr. Game & Watch multitasking in the kitchen, all sorts of pots, pans, skillets and kettles on the go at once. He was squawking a midi tune to himself as he tirelessly slaved over the stoves. Suddenly he looked up and met her eye.

"BEEP! BNEEP!" the handheld hero chirped, ambling up to his visitor.

"Ah, just couldn't sleep." Samus dismissed. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"CHP CHP CHP BREEEEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"Breakfast." Samus repeated with a nod. "Yeah, dawn is gonna come really quick. I just was on my way to…"

"BLEEP! BREEP!" Mr. Game & Watch suddenly yammered, jumping in the air as he saw her injured hand.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Samus muttered. "I just broke some glass, that's all…"

Her protests were of no use. Within the span of a few seconds, the two-dimensional wonder had cleaned and bandaged her hand up nicely. "Hey, thanks." She nodded. She hated anybody fussing over her, but she had to admit that he did a good job of patching her up.

"BEEP BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch replied, handing her a mug of a hot protein drink that she had always enjoyed.

"You never do forget stuff like this, do you?" she had to smile.

"BIP BIP BEEP!" he replied.

"Okay, I'll get some rest." She nodded. "And yes, I'll be more careful."

Mr. Game & Watch beeped a farewell before busying himself with the breakfast. Samus smirked as she headed back towards her room. The old codger was somewhat annoying, true, but he was a hard guy to hate.

THUMP! Something crashed into Samus' shin, only her well-honed battle reflexes keeping her from falling flat on her face and spilling her drink all over creation. "Hey, keep your eyes open!" she snapped, before realizing who she was addressing.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry, lady." Popo stammered, straightening his parka and brushing himself off nervously. "I should have been… should have been…" he looked up at her and blinked. "Who are you?" he asked at last.

Samus snorted. "Guess you don't see me like this often, eh, runt?" she asked.

"Oh, Miss Samus!" Popo gasped. "Sorry! I didn't recognize… I mean, you're usually wearing…"

"Think nothing of it, runt." Samus assured. "You're not alone in that respect. What are you doing up at this hour, anyway?"

"Oh. I… just couldn't sleep." Popo sighed. "Tomorrow I gotta fight Giga Bowser without Nana, and I'm really, really scared. I wish she was here." He paused. "I guess that makes you lucky in a way, doesn't it, Miss Samus?"

"What do you mean by that?" Samus tried hard not to snarl.

"Well, it's just that…" Popo paused to think. "All my life, I've been with somebody else, so I'm always worrying about her. But you're always alone, so you only have to worry about yourself."

Coming from anybody else, Samus would be feeling distinctly insulted. But even she had to admit that Popo was just telling it like it was. "Get some sleep, shorty." Was all she said. "Morning will be on you before you know it."

"Yeah." Popo nodded. "See you tomorrow, Miss Samus!" he chirped as he headed towards his own room.

Samus watched the little Inuit leave with an odd mixture of feelings. She had always disdained the Ice Climbers for what she saw as a crippling dependency on each other. Many times she had seen one of them jumping into the line of fire to aid the other. And yet, she had to admit that it was… affecting, in a way, to see the unity that they had. She had often mused as to what things would be like if she weren't such a loner.

When somebody risks their life to save you, do you ever truly feel as though you deserve it? What if that person gets hurt? Do you ever forgive yourself for that? What if somebody dies for you? Can you ever reconcile the fact that somebody would rather suffer a painful death than see you suffer the same?

"It's a messed-up universe, Falcon." She mused to herself, leaning against the cool steel of the wall for a moment before heading into her room. Like all the best bounty hunters, Samus avoided sleep if at all possible. Her armour could keep her body functional for months with a minimum of fatigue, and had virtually eliminated the need for her to ever lose consciousness. Life for her was one continuous day, and that was the way she liked it. In addition, sleeping in the traditional manner only brought on the risk of dreaming, and Samus avoided that at all costs.

And yet, as she sat here, on what could very well be her last night alive, Samus Aran indulged herself, for the night, to lay on the soft mattress and let her eyes flutter closed. Before she nodded off, she muttered a prayer to whatever deity governed this crazy universe that she would be spared a night of dreaming. It wasn't as though she hated her dreams – her rare dreams were pleasant ones, for they were dreams of a "normal" life. A "pleasant" life. A life that she would never live. She didn't mind dreaming of this life, really.

But then she would wake up and have to live the nightmare. And that was what killed her every time.

* * *

Luigi sat atop the roof of Princess Peach's castle, taking in the sights, sounds and scents. The warmth of sunlight, the aerial dance of the birds, the roar of the nearby waterfall.

If he didn't know any better, he'd be able to believe that it was the real thing.

The warm sun… the smooth stone beneath him… the birds, the river… none of it was real. It was all merely a part of Mr. Game & Watch's incredible training simulators. At any time one could replicate a locale in which to fight; the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Dream Land… nearly anywhere. And best of all, he mused, as he stepped off the roof into open air…

CRASH! Suddenly he was on a soft mat in the middle of a featureless metal room, only a screen with the words SIMULATION OVER on it marking the wall. Fighting in these arenas never hurt. You could get smashed, blown up, dunked, or sent soaring over the horizon, and it never hurt a bit. It was a great place to practice your fighting techniques, cut loose without hurting anybody, relieve stress…

Plus, it was just plain fun. Luigi smiled fondly, remembering the many hours they'd spend knocking each other all over place in these crazy virtual arenas. The only trouble, of course, was that Giga Bowser was no simulation. On the contrary, Luigi sighed. He was as real as it got.

Looking at the buttons on the simulator, Luigi swallowed hard. There were also virtual reality replicas of all 25 Super Smash Brothers in the computer, just in case you wanted to spar with somebody who didn't feel like fighting. Looking around to see if anybody was watching, Luigi reached up with a trembling hand and pressed a button he had longed to press for 15 long years; the one with Mario's face on it.

A flash, and suddenly Luigi was face-to-face with his brother. It was an uncanny resemblance – it had been programmed with Mario's memories, fighting style, physical abilities, and personality. It was as close as you could get to having Mario back in the flesh. For a minute Luigi wondered if he had done something that he shouldn't, but one look at Mario's smiling face and those doubts were erased.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario grinned. "How are you holding up?"

"Same as always." Luigi sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Mario replied, before chuckling to himself. "Just teasing, bro."

"So, uh… are you aware of what's going to happen tomorrow?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Mario nodded, more serious now. "I'd help, but… well, you know."

"I know you're not the real Mario." Luigi added. "But I just wanted to speak with you just in case tomorrow is… you know, our last stand."

"Hey, you'll do fine, little guy." Mario insisted. "I'm proud of how you've gotten everybody together again. You guys can beat Giga Bowser again. I know it."

"Thanks, Mario." Luigi sighed. "That means a lot to me."

Mario suddenly wagged his eyebrows playfully. "So long as we're here, how about a quick match?"

"Oh, I… uh… shouldn't…" Luigi stammered.

"Aw, come on." Mario insisted. "Just for old times' sake? One last smash?"

Luigi pondered for a moment. "Okay, sure." He nodded at last.

"That's the Luigi I remember!" Mario grinned. "Here we go!"

Suddenly Mario and Luigi were on the roof of Peach's castle once more, and before Luigi knew it he and Mario were knocking each other around once again. It was exhilarating. He had nearly forgotten how much fun this could be. Before Luigi knew it, he had caught Mario off-guard, and sent him flying off the roof with a smash attack. There was a loud crash, and suddenly Peach's castle shimmered and vanished, leaving the Mario Brothers alone in the simulator room.

Mario laughed as he picked himself up off the floor. "And I didn't even let you win that time!" he smiled. "You've improved, Luigi!"

"Thanks." Luigi sighed. "I really wish you could join us tomorrow, though."

"Yeah, me too." Mario nodded. "But you know I'll be rooting for you either way, right?"

"Right." Luigi had to smile. "Well, I'd better get some rest. Good night, Mario."

"Sleep easy, bro." Mario replied. "You'll do fine tomorrow. You'll see."

A press of the button, and Mario shimmered and vanished into nothingness once again. Luigi stared at the empty space for a moment before stepping out of the room, switching the lights off on his way out.

* * *

In Giga Bowser's twisted lair, ugliness was a way of life. Everything was crooked, twisted, cold and decaying, from the trees to the rock to the air itself. That is why it was so curious to see an object of such beauty suspended in the middle.

"You big, ugly turtle!" Princess Peach raged, pounding ineffectually against the translucent magical bubble in which she was trapped. "You're going to regret this! The Super Smash Brothers will make you pay!"

"But of course, my dear." The giant turtle smirked, staring at the comparatively small woman before him as though she were but a piece of jewellery. "That's what I'm counting on. You, Princess, are my last twist of the knife. You are what will ensure that, even if I somehow lose tomorrow's battle, I will still have my revenge."

"You're going to kill me?" Peach asked.

"Hardly." Giga Bowser purred. "You're quite safe within that magical sphere for the time being, although of course spending too long in there without food and water is not recommended. And if your precious friends decide to free you, it is simple enough. All one needs to do is to thrown oneself at the bubble to break it, and you will be free. But of course…" he added, "There is the fact that to break the bubble is to forfeit one's life, but to save such a treasure as yourself, I'm sure it is a sacrifice worth making."

"You monster!" Peach spat.

"And the best part is that the spell is only broken by somebody willingly sacrificing himself or herself to break the bubble. Just throwing somebody at it will do no good. It must be a willing sacrifice." Giga Bowser gloated. "Thus, if I perish tomorrow, you will still have to watch one of your friends die in order to save you. There is no other way out."

Peach turned away from her hideous captor, tears streaking down her cheeks, her hands shaking with fear and frustration.

"Onze again you have outdone yourself, Mazter Giga Bowzer." Murmured the little purple creature at Giga Bowser's side.

"I was hoping you'd approve, Tatanga." The giant Koopa leered. "Are your wonderful pets ready?"

"Ready az alwayz, oh great one." Tatanga nodded. "They have waited long for this day, az have we." He turned to his companion, a beautiful but sad woman in yellow robes, a hood obscuring her face. "Ready to watch the mazzacre, my dear?" he asked.

"…Yes." The woman murmured. She kept her gaze lowered, but she could feel Peach's betrayed gaze on her.

"I'm ready for action too!" Sneered a shadowy figure nearby.

"Excellent, Mario. Excellent." Giga Bowser grinned. "Four hours until we attack. Smash Central will fall before us, and nothing will stand in our way. Nothing!"

The villains cackled as they left the room, leaving the captive Mushroom Princess alone to her grief. The woman in yellow gave Peach one last sorrowful look before following.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	9. The Brave and the Bold

_25 years ago_

Mr. Game & Watch had seen better days. Lots of better days. Days that involved him rescuing people from burning buildings or running a service station or delivering presents by jumping across floating turtles. All of those odd jobs were better than being smashed flat by a megalomaniacal glove by far. Not that being smashed flat was much of a bother when one is already two-dimensional, but the handheld veteran was definitely hurting.

"That was simply too easy." Master Hand gloated, a trickle of laughter mixing with his cold, inhuman voice. "You are old, Game & Watch. Your simple tricks cannot defeat me."

He lifted Mr. Game & Watch into his palm in victory. "You'd need an army to defeat me. And I know that you have no such thing at your disposal. Consider it a personal favour to you that I let you live. After all…" he murmured, "…I've always been a fan." He then flicked the venerable hero into the abyss with nothing more than one finger. A last burst of sadistic laughter followed as the Flatzone native hit bottom.

Mr. Game & Watch dusted himself off. He let out a pained beep as he cracked his back. What could he do? It had taken all of his strength just to fight his way to the Final Destination, and by then he was in no shape for a battle. Master Hand was right. There was no way he could take him on all by himself. It would take several allies – and powerful ones, too.

A thought crossed his mind. As the Ancient, he held the keys to the various dimensions of the Nintendoverse. Dare he use them? The dimensions had never been breached before… but these were desperate times.

And desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Mario." Luigi shuddered, looking around nervously. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's what the note says." Mario nodded, looking around. By all appearances, this part of the Mushroom Kingdom was no different from any other, but their invitation specified this particular set of co-ordinates, and judging by the tone of the letter, they couldn't afford to turn it down.

"Donkey gettin' hungry." Donkey Kong grunted as he stood beside them. "Hope they got bananas where we goin'."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded in cheery agreement, licking his lips.

This quartet had been invited, by name, to a meeting that was of the "utmost importance". Whoever had sent the invitation to the Mushroom Kingdom had refused to disclose his or her identity, but the note nonetheless made it plain that this was no joking matter, and that all would be explained upon their arrival. And so they stood in the middle of an ordinary-looking field, waiting for whatever it was to pick them up.

"…Maybe we're too late." Luigi suggested. "You'd think that we'd have…"

Suddenly a cool, unearthly wind washed over the area. Dark clouds swirled, blocking the sun, and the ground began to tremble. And then, before their very eyes, a shimmering portal appeared; a gateway to another world.

"I'm guessing this is our ride." Mario said at last. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!" he leaped into the portal.

"What? You're just going to…" Luigi stammered, even as Donkey Kong and Yoshi hopped in.

"C'mon, Luigi!" Mario's voice echoed from beyond the portal. "You're gonna miss your ride!"

Luigi shivered slightly, but then he closed his eyes and dove into the portal just before it closed. "I really don't think this is a good idea…" he muttered as he disappeared, leaving his plane of reality far, far behind. As soon as Luigi was gone, the portal shimmered and vanished, leaving behind no trace of the four heroes.

An eternity flashed by within a heartbeat, and the quartet suddenly found themselves in the middle of a surreal series of metal structures drifting in space. "What is this place?" Mario asked.

POW! Suddenly a flaming fist shot forth, knocking Luigi off his feet. The four turned and saw a tall, muscular man standing before them, clad in a racing suit with a stylish helmet and visor. "I've been dragged halfway across the galaxy into this nutty place, and I don't even know why." He snarled. "And this is just the thing to help me loosen up the old tensions. Now get up! I'm going to get some answers around here, even if I have to beat them out of you!"

SOCK! A boot to the face sent Captain Falcon staggering backwards. "Lay off my brother, mister." Mario warned as he flipped backwards and landed back on his feet.

"Oh, you want some, too?" Falcon retorted, rubbing his jaw. He bolted forward, tackling Mario to the ground. "Glad to oblige, shorty!"

Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Luigi would have joined the battle, but more fighters kept popping up, seemingly out of nowhere. And none of them seemed to trust anyone else.

Donkey Kong suddenly found himself on his back, a boot pressed against his throat and a blaster pistol trained between his eyes. "Speak quickly, monkey." Fox McCloud hissed. "Who's behind all this? Where's Andross?"

"ARRRRGGHH!" the big ape roared, grabbing Fox by his ankle and throwing him aside before the vulpine mercenary could react. Fox rolled as he hit the ground, firing from a crouched position.

Yoshi spun around and found himself tied up with some sort of chain. A green-clad warrior stood before him, a long elegant blade aimed at his throat. "What manner of beast are you, dragon?" Link demanded. "If you choose to engage me, you shall fall."

"Yum!" Yoshi purred, snagging the sword with his tongue and yanking it out of Link's grip. The Hylian hero tackled Yoshi to the ground as the two began grappling for the sword.

Luigi backed away from the fights nervously, only for a large, round, pink creature to suddenly jump at him. "Jiggly!" it squealed.

"YAAAAAGHHH!" Luigi screamed in terror as he fainted dead away.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff fumed, until she looked up and saw a similar-looking pink creature riding overhead on a shooting star. "Jiggly!" she cooed, jumping up and grabbing hold of the star as it flew by. Unfortunately, this extra weight caused the both of them to crash to the ground.

"Pika!" A small yellow rodent screamed, summoning a crashing thunderbolt down upon the area.

"Hey, whoa!" A small boy answered in kind, using some strange mental power to dissipate the electricity.

Captain Falcon had Mario by the lapels, when he felt somebody tapping his shoulder. As he turned to see who it was, he ended up with a metal fist smashing into his face. He glared at the unfamiliar sight of Samus Aran glaring back at him. "You got a death wish, pal?" Falcon asked. "Bring it on!"

"CEASE!" a mechanical voice suddenly demanded. All 12 characters stopped the fight and turned to see an odd-looking robot before them. It had a flat, rectangular head sporting two glowing circular eyes, and its forked arms were held in front of its squat body. "I speak on behalf of the one who has summoned you here, and I shall explain all. I am R.O.B."

Fox McCloud gave the robot a curious look.

"I assure you that the name is a mere coincidence, Captain McCloud of Lylat." R.O.B. replied.

"Hey, wait. How do you know my name?" Fox demanded.

"My employer knows you all." R.O.B. replied. "Yourself… Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Donkey Kong of the Mushroom Kingdom… Link of Hyrule… Samus Aran of Zebes… Kirby of Popstar… Pikachu and Jigglypuff of Kanto… Ness of Onett… and the famed Captain Douglas Jay Falcon of the F-Zero racing circuit… all of you are, in a sense, his children. He has watched you from your earliest adventures, and that is why he has hand-chosen the twelve of you to save the universe in this most trying hour."

"Hmm." Mario's sense of heroism had been piqued. "What's the situation, R.O.B.?"

R.O.B.'s eyes glowed gently, projecting an image of a monstrous gloved hand before them all. "This is the Master Hand. He seeks nothing less than the total dominion of all known universes. He is vastly powerful, but you twelve have the capacity to defeat him. You must work together to overcome him." There was a general stir of consternation by this point.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Luigi muttered.

"I'm not a team player." Falcon sneered.

"I distrust this strange machine." Link declared.

"You expect me to fight alongside a monkey?" Fox was incredulous.

"I don't do charity cases." Samus grumbled, the first time any of them had heard her speak.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mon!" Mario suddenly piped up. "If the only way we can beat this Master Hand is together, what's the point of arguing about it, right?"

"Who died and made you king, Moustache?" Captain Falcon challenged.

"Nobody." Mario shrugged. "But let's be reasonable, guys. Once Master Hand finds out about us, he'll want to destroy us anyway, right? So let's hit him hard when we have surprise on our side, so we can all go home! We've got a shot at him, so why don't we take it?"

The dozen heroes paused to think.

"What you say is logical." Link admitted.

"This is our best chance to save the day." Ness added.

"Let's get this over with." Samus nodded.

"Oh, fine." Falcon snorted. "But I'm not in this for anybody but me, you got that?"

"Sure thing." Mario nodded. "Let's go!"

And the twelve warriors headed down the long path to the Final Destination, where the Master Hand lay in wait.

Even a quarter-century later, Luigi remembered that day well. Mario's little speech was far from inspirational, but he had a knack for bringing folks together under a common cause. That day they had started out as suspicious strangers, and ended their journey as… friends. Partners. Teammates. Brothers. Super Smash Brothers. And now everything seemed to have come full circle. Once he had been the most reluctant, fearful Smash Brother of the lot. Now, God help him, he was expected to lead them into battle.

They were standing before Smash Central, now, in the centre of that lonely metal construct that gently floated through the endless astral sea. The tranquillity of the place of would not last much longer. Came the dawn, and Giga Bowser would arrive.

Everybody was lined up, bold and ready. Samus was poised and deadly, her weapons ready to fire at an instant's notice. Raichu was wearing those ski goggles on her forehead, bouncing up and down on her heels as electricity primed her muscles for action. Yoshi looked from side to side anxiously. Popo looked utterly miserable without Nana at his side, but he wasn't about to give up. Link and Zelda stood somewhat close to each other; unnoticed by the others, Zelda slipped her hand into Link's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Young Link looked weary but ready for a fight. Fox was calm, Falco bored, and Kit determined, if slightly nervous. Roy had his sword out in a defensive position. Toad was shadow-boxing. Diddy sat impatiently astride Rambi, who snorted and panted with an equal lack of patience. And Doshin towered over everybody, a gentle smile on his face. If he knew he was about to fight to the death, he certainly didn't look it.

And, far from the action but still involved, were Dr. Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, Professor E. Gadd, and Fawful. They would be the witnesses of this final clash between the…

"I knew you would show up this time. It's so typical of you all."

Luigi spun around in shock. Suddenly, Giga Bowser had just… appeared. He hadn't appeared in a flash or an explosion, and he hadn't dropped from the sky and caused the area to shake. All of a sudden, he was just… there. The other Smashers were shocked as well, but they refused to panic. Panicking would be playing into Giga Bowser's designs. They had to stand firm.

Terror gripped Luigi to his very core in a way it hadn't in 15 years. Everything he had ever feared was now back, live, in person, and in living colour. Giga Bowser was bigger, stronger, and somehow even more terrifying than he had been a year previous. Bowser, while frightening, always had a boorish sort of charm about him. No such luck here. This was a heartless, homicidal monster plucked, literally, from Mario and Luigi's darkest nightmares.

Nightmares… many years earlier, Luigi, Mario, Peach and Toad had been attacked by a nightmare demon known as the Ninji. The Ninji had trapped them in a world of dreams, a living nightmare. The world was crawling with hideous creatures; ghoulish phantom masks, flame-breathing three-headed serpents, raven-faced sentinels, and sentient fireballs. The four of them nearly lost their minds to the darkness, but their willpower had proved stronger than the Ninji had expected, and they fought back. Their fight culminated with a showdown with Wart, a subconscious reconstruction of Bowser. Upon destroying him, they freed their minds from the Ninji's influence, clearing their minds of the horrors within. It later surfaced that Bowser had sent the Ninji to haunt them as revenge for his first defeat, which explained the presence of some of Bowser's minions within the world of Subcon.

And speaking among the Smash Brothers years later, it was revealed that Link had also experienced an adventure in his dreams. And so had Kirby. But when you fight your nightmares, it is always an internal battle, and one that you must fight alone. Fighting your nightmares without? And with innocents at stake? How could anybody prepare for anything like that?

The reality of the situation hit Luigi like cold water to the face. _I can't do this._ He realized at last. _I just can't. When it comes down to it, I just can't do this. I'm not Mario, and I never will be Mario. Mario could handle this. Luigi can't._

While Luigi was gradually crumbling, the other Smashers stared as Giga Bowser greeted them, coyly. "My, so many Super Smash Brothers have turned out to welcome me! You've even recruited some fresh blood, I see! Things have changed, haven't they? Is your eye alright, Link? Pichu? Is that you? My, you've grown! I hope your leg isn't causing you much pain, Dr. Mario!"

"Enough pleasantries." Samus growled. "Let's get him right now."

"Well, that's just it, Samus." Giga Bowser replied. "There are so many of you against only one of me… so, I decided to make this more fair. Tatanga! Come forth!"

"Greetingz!" Tatanga cackled as he popped out of nowhere.

"I trust you are all familiar with Tatanga, the Mysterious Spaceman?" Giga Bowser gloated. "I invited him to join me because, as you may know, he commands the Four Legendary Elemental Kings. Introduce the Smashers to your friends, will you, Tatanga?" he asked.

"It would be a pleazure, Lord Giga Bowzer." Tatanga snivelled. The starry sky darkened ominously.

"Fire!" Tatanga yelled. Suddenly, a massive flame-breathing lion-headed Sphinx appeared from a wall of blame. King Totomesu roared, causing the area to tremble as his ponderous body crouched for battle.

"Water!" Tatanga shouted, summoning a vicious-looking seahorse beast upon the crest of a tsunami. King Dragonzamazu raised his head and uttered a garbled ululating screech.

"Earth!" Tatanga continued, heralding the arrival of King Hiyoihoi, who exploded from the ground in a shower of stones. The massive Easter Island statue made no sound, but his towering presence spoke volumes.

"Air!" Tatanga cried. From deepest space came King Biokinton, his true form shrouded in clouds. He hovered above the battlefield nervously.

"And, of courze… Zteel!" Tatanga concluded, leaping up into the cockpit of Pegazu, his hovering cannon-studded spaceship. "I love you, Pegazu." He cackled maniacally.

Throughout this terrifying spectacle, nobody noticed Luigi creeping his way to the back, barely able to even stand up. Two decades of lurking fears had become screaming, tangible reality. If he stayed here he would die. What right did he have to lead the Super Smash Brothers into certain death? He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. Better he wasn't here at all.

"What are you doing, Luigi?" Toad whispered him, startling him out of his self-flagellation.

"Tell them I'm sorry, Toad." He choked out. "Tell them they're better off without me. This isn't my place to lead them. Mario could do it, but I couldn't."

Luigi crouched down, tears streaking down his face. He waved his arms and summoned a green warp pipe from the ground. He would jump down and hole up in a world far, far, far from here. He would exile himself from the Nintendoverse forever for his failure. The Super Smash Brothers would be better off without him anyway.

Luigi was just about to jump in when another of Giga Bowser's rants caught his ear. Even as he tried to ignore it, the sheer audacity of it was something he could not brush off.

"Isn't it sad to see the absentees amongst the once proud ranks of the Super Smash Brothers?" Giga Bowser lamented with a mock sadness in his voice. "So many good Smash Brothers have gone to their graves since last we met…"

Luigi felt something rise within him. He was not going to have Giga Bowser desecrate Mario's memory like this. He didn't venture into several foreign cities around the globe to rescue Mario from Bowser for this. He didn't enter a haunted mansion crawling with evil spirits for this. The thoughts actually strengthened his resolve, when he really thought about it. _I did do all that without Mario's help, didn't I?_

"…So, I decided to bring along approximations of all the deceased Smashers." Giga Bowser continued. "I can fill in for dear old Bowser, of course, and I have brought along facsimiles of the others."

Luigi blinked. Facsimiles? He didn't mean…

"Show 'em what you're made of, Mario!" Giga Bowser commanded, and a hideous Mario doppelganger, made of a watery paint substance, flipped onto the scene, carrying his magic paintbrush.

"So THAT'S what happened to that silly old paintbrush!" Professor Gadd muttered to himself.

"Check this out, losers!" Shadow Mario taunted, waving the paintbrush around. From it came five blobs of paint that coalesced and, before the Smash Brothers' very eyes, began to transform into replicas of the other fallen Smashers.

"This Kong's… one heck… of a guy…" the fake Donkey Kong slurred.

"Pi… ka… chu…" the artificial Pikachu rasped.

"Show me… yer moves…" the pseudo-Captain Falcon muttered.

"Humans and Pokémon can NEVER be friends." the paint-borne Mewtwo droned.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed the imitation Ganondorf.

"I'm a Pokémon Master!" Croaked out an ugly kid with a baseball cap who stood next to Pikachu and flashed the peace sign.

Giga Bowser glared in annoyance.

"Heh… ignore that last one." Shadow Mario muttered, smacking the kid with the paintbrush handle, transforming him back into a paint splatter.

Luigi clenched his fists in anger. Despite his fear, there was no way he could run away now. He would not allow his late friends to be mocked so. He sent the pipe back underground. Maybe he'd die here, but he didn't care. This was something he simply had to do.

"I think now our numbers are a little more fair." Giga Bowser gloated. "It's more of… a melee, if you will. Ready to begin?"

"Well, Fearless Leader?" Falco asked.

"Let's go!" Luigi shouted.

"You guys take care of the peanut gallery here." Samus muttered, locking down her weapon systems. "Leave Giga Bowser to me. I've got a score to settle."

"We all do, Samus, but…" Luigi began, but already the sullen bounty hunter had sprang into the air, curled up into a tight sphere, and rocketed towards Giga Bowser like a living projectile. "Okay, fine." He conceded, knowing that at this point there was no arguing with her. He turned to the others and spoke quickly. "Doshin, you watch her back. Link, I'll leave the paint Ganondorf to you. Zelda, try to rescue Peach. Roy and Young Link can handle that rock monster. Diddy and Popo should take on that lion. Raichu, take on the cloud creature. Yoshi, try to get that paintbrush away from Shadow Mario. The Star Fox team can take on Tatanga. Toad, get Pikachu. Leave the rest up to me."

The paint abominations approached, cackling malevolently. "Go! Now!" Luigi yelled. At his command, the Smashers sprang into action as only they could.

Doshin lumbered forward, a gleeful grin on his face, as he raced off to aid against Giga Bowser. "Show me yer… GAAAAAHHHH!" the paint Captain Falcon croaked as the golden giant stomped on him on his way by, reducing him to a sorry little paint splatter.

Samus Aran burst back to her true form at Giga Bowser's massive feet. The two rivals stared each other down. "Remember me, you filthy sac of biological waste?" Samus snarled.

"Of course I do." Giga Bowser mocked. "How could I forget the one who sobbed like a little girl when my minion killed that imbecile Falcon?"

"I was wondering when you'd bring him up." Samus spat. "Let's go see him right now. I'll show you the way."

Just then Doshin the Giant arrived, his massive form matching even the gargantuan Koopa's. In all, he looked more a match for the evil turtle.

"Bah." Giga Bowser snapped, tossing a black 64DD to the ground. "Jashin! Take care of this pest!" he commanded.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly a second giant was standing on the battlefield. He rather resembled Doshin, although his skin was red and he had the look of a demon about him. He grinned savagely and tackled his kind yellow counterpart to the ground.

Doshin's smile vanished rapidly.

"Looks like your giant will be busy during this fight." Giga Bowser taunted.

"I don't need him or anybody else. I never have, and I never will." Samus declared, springing towards her opponent. "Let's end this right now!"

"I'm going to enjoy this." Giga Bowser replied, matching her attack in kind.

"Charge!" Diddy Kong hollered, astride his trusty rhinoceros. Rambi let out a thunderous roar as he lowered his head and crashed forward.

"You stand no chance against me. I am the ultimate…" the paint Mewtwo began before the pugnacious pachyderm's deadly horn splattered him to Kingdom Come.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Popo huffed, trotting behind as Diddy continued his rampage towards King Totomesu. There was a roar, a crash, and suddenly an unconscious rhino went hurtling over his head, landing with a thud at the steps of Smash Central. Diddy, luckier than Rambi, had jumped clear to avoid Totomesu's mighty blow at the last second, activating his jetpack and rocketing clear. He swooped down and fired at the flame-breathing griffin, but to little effect. Only a quick aerial manoeuvre saved him from being roasted alive.

"I can beat that thing!" Popo said to himself. His icy abilities were the best bet to defeat such a fiery foe. "Diddy, hang on! I'm coming!" he shouted. If only Nana were here, he'd…

"GAYAYAYAYAYASHAAAAA!" King Dragonzamazu shrieked suddenly, blasting towards the little Inuit in hopes of downing an easy target.

"Aaaaah!" Popo screamed as the massive seahorse's mighty jaws closed around him. "I'm not giving up that easily!" he declared from inside the beast's mouth. He had to keep on fighting, if not for his own life, for everybody else's.

Feeling an odd sensation from within his mouth, Dragonzamazu froze. Literally. A thick coating of ice suddenly snaked its way across his body, rendering him immobile. Unable to even stay upright, the frozen behemoth fell to the ground with a crash. One blow from Popo's mallet knocked the beast's jaws open, allowing the male Ice Climber to clamber out. "Phew. I did it." He huffed before jogging hurriedly towards his primary target.

"Ho boy. I'm in trouble." Diddy muttered as his jetpack began to sputter and lose altitude. King Totomesu's volley of flaming projectiles were bearing even closer, scorching the very air around him.

"Diddy! Hang on!" Popo yelled as he approached the firefight. A glancing blow knocked out Diddy's thrusters, sending him plummeting to the ground, smoke trailing from behind him.

"PIKAAAAAA!" a voice shouted. Without warning, a bolt of lightning blasted into the little Ice Climber, sending him hurtling clean out of the arena. The paint Pikachu snickered in sadistic delight, until Toad ploughed into him at Mach II, splattering him hither and thither.

But it was too late for Popo, as he hurtled out of the arena, and into the cold, endless void of space. Normally, Nana would have thrown a grappling line to him and reeled him to safety. But alone, there was nobody to catch him when he fell. Just endless blackness…

"Yum!" Something warm, wet, and sticky suddenly wound itself tightly around Popo's torso, and he felt himself violently jerked back to solid ground. Popo opened his eyes and found himself entangled in a friendly dinosaur's tongue.

"Thanks, Yoshi." Popo sighed.

"Yoshi!" the cheerful dino chirped in response.

King Totomesu roared victoriously as he prepared to turn Diddy into barbecued ape.

"Yoshi! Throw me!" Popo yelled, getting a sudden idea. In less than two seconds he was gobbled up, instantly digested, and encased inside an egg. It was far from a pleasant experience, but it was all worth it when Yoshi then picked up the egg and hurled it towards the towering griffin with all of his strength.

"Eat ice, you big bully!" Popo yelled as he exploded from his ovoid prison and fired a concentrated stream of ice at his opponent. Totomesu turned a fraction of a second too late… and ended up frozen solid, unable to summon so much as an ember.

"Wow! Thanks, Popo! I owe you one for sure!" Diddy cheered.

"We'll worry about collecting debts later." Popo nodded. "Lets get these goons!" he shouted, holding his mallet aloft as he led Diddy and Yoshi back into battle.

"Blast it! Blow up already!" Falco snarled, unloading another clip of laser fire from his blaster into the hovering Pegazu.

"Falco, save your energy." Fox sighed. "We've been firing at that thing for the last ten minutes now, and we haven't even made a scratch. It must be ray-shielded."

"And Tatanga's aim is getting more and more precise." Kit added. "We're too small to be tracked by his targeting computer, but he nearly got us with that last volley of lasers."

"Eat thiz, meddling animalz!" Tatanga hooted, firing another blast at the three pilots.

"Activate reflector shields!" Fox yelled. The three turned their personal reflectors on as one, the lasers bouncing off harmlessly and scorching the ground.

"That was too close." Falco grumbled. "If only I had an Arwing, I'd show that punk who rules the skies!"

"Falco, you know we can't do that." Fox patiently explained. "Whatever causes this area to connect to so many dimensions wreaks havoc with our flight navigational systems. We wouldn't even be able to get them off the ground."

"Hmm. But what if we didn't have to fly?" Kit suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Looks to me like you're hatching another crazy scheme, kid." Falco replied. "Let's hear it."

Kit pressed a few buttons on the communicator on his wrist. A beam of light ascended from the stars above, and coalesced to form the shape of a shiny new Landmaster tank.

"Whoa! Where'd this come from?" Fox gasped.

"I had Slippy put this thing in orbit in case I needed to call it down." Kit shrugged. "Under the circumstances, I'd say we need this."

"Well, what are we standin' around jawin' for?" Falco leaped up into the top hatch. "Let's show this punk what the Star Fox Team can do!"

The three space heroes hopped into the tank and started the engines. "It will take more than that toy to ztop me!" Tatanga yelled, firing a full blast at the sturdy but slow vehicle.

"Right back at you, Tatanga!" Fox yelled, firing a fully-charged blast with the precision of a practiced marksman. The two laser bursts struck their respective opponents simultaneously. Pegazu shuddered violently before going down in flames. The Landmaster nearly shook itself apart, violently battering its occupants around.

"Is everybody okay?" Fox asked, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Geez! This never happens in the sky!" Falco grumbled, clutching his now broken wing. "This is why I hate ground battles!"

"Well, Tatanga's down." Fox sighed. "Let's see if we can't put this wreck to further use."

"I'd say no, Dad." Kit replied, urgently. "Look!"

Warning lights flashed throughout the tank's interior, and thick, oily smoke was pouring from nearly every crevice. "This thing's gonna blow!" Fox yelled. The three clambered out of their wrecked vehicle and retreated to a safe distance.

"Get out of here, Falco." Fox ordered, brandishing his blaster. "Come on, Kit. Let's keep going!"

"Ah, give me a break, Fox." Falco muttered as he retreated to the sidelines, still holding his broken wing. "I've walked away from worse than that!"

Meanwhile, the badly wounded Landmaster limped its way over to the frozen form of King Totomesu, before finally overloading, taking out the massive sphinx in a flaming inferno.

Princess Peach sat in her spherical prison, her mind in a whirl. Helplessness. It was like a disease to her. She utterly hated, loathed and despised feeling so cripplingly helpless. She had spent far too much of her life sitting around waiting for somebody else to help her. Each time it had happened she had sworn it would be the last time. She thought it would be the last time when she heard of Bowser's death, but once again it happened on the day that Mario was torn from her without her being there to even say goodbye. And now it was happening all over again. Helpless. She hated it with a passion far beyond anything her gentle demeanour would ever indicate.

The Super Smash Brothers were fighting Giga Bowser. They were fighting for their lives. They were fighting for her life. And either way it didn't matter. If they defeated Giga Bowser, she would still be forced to watch one of them die to free her. And if they failed…

_Do not despair, Princess._ A soft, deep voice gently touched her mind. _If even your unshakeable faith is broken, all is already lost._

Peach blinked. She recognized the voice, but it couldn't possibly be him. "Where are you?" she softly demanded.

_Right in front of you, of course._ The voice replied. And then, before her eyes, the sphere shimmered slightly, and two angular eyes were staring into hers. Only one creature bore those eyes and that voice. The one creature that Peach despised more than any other.

"Mewtwo." She muttered, her voice cold.

_I regret that we meet under these circumstances._ The voice echoed sorrowfully in her mind. _This was not my…_

"Shut up, Mewtwo!" the Princess snapped back. "How dare you even show your face before me? Have you come to gloat about what you did?" Before Mewtwo could respond, she continued her verbal assault. "You killed the Koopas! You killed hundreds of others! You took over Donkey Kong's mind and killed him! You killed Pikachu! You killed Mario, Mewtwo! You killed Mario and stole him away from me!" the normally demure princess was near hysterical. "You stole everything that made my life worth living! When you took Mario from me, Luigi retreated and became like a stranger to me! Daisy lost her faith and ended up joining the very villains she once fought! You even took the joy out of running my kingdom! And now, if the Smash Brothers win, you're going to kill one of them just to free me! What more can you steal from me, Mewtwo?" she demanded. "You can't break me anymore! You've already shattered me beyond repair!"

_Princess, I…_ Mewtwo softly replied.

"I hate you, Mewtwo." Peach whispered softly. "I've loved everybody I've ever met to some degree – even Bowser – but I hate you with everything in my heart. I'll never forgive you for what you've done. Ever."

Mewtwo made no response. The eyes before her were only a psychic manifestation, and thus could shed no tears. The two sat in uncomfortable silence until finally Peach's curiosity could no longer be denied. "Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice broken. "Why did you do all of this?"

She saw the eyes appear to soften for a moment. _My knowledge is incomparable._ His psychic voice finally replied. _But for all my knowledge it is clear that I lacked the wisdom to match it. I thought that throwing my lot in with Giga Bowser would help me reach my potential. Instead, it only made me more a monster than ever before._

"What…?" Peach asked.

_Shortly after we defeated him, he contacted me in secret._ Mewtwo explained. _He fed my ego with the possibility of accumulating cosmic power. He used my psychic abilities to feed off of others to strengthen me. In my arrogance, I thought that it would be easy to defeat him once I had reached full power. Instead I was but his pawn. By eliminating his assigned targets, I was in fact assuring that there would be none to contest his own power. Including myself._

Peach briefly heard a touch of emotion in the flat, smooth voice. _By the time I confronted the Super Smash Brothers, I was mad with power. Everything seemed to be going my way. I was furious that the Smashers opposed what I saw as my birthright, and I attempted to crush them. But for all my might, Giga Bowser had never intended me to win. He knew that I would fall, and that I would take several Smashers with me. It was only when Donkey Kong tore my very spirit apart that I realized I had been betrayed._

"But how did you end up like this?" Peach asked.

_I was rent asunder, but Giga Bowser managed to save a small part of my consciousness. The core of who I am._ Mewtwo explained. _He used magic to transform me into this… abomination, for he has planned this battle many years in advance. I pleaded for him to allow me the release of death, but he has kept me around for his amusement. I am but a powerless husk now, and can only await my inevitable destruction._

"Mewtwo…" Peach whispered.

_I am as much a prisoner as you, Princess._ Mewtwo concluded. _We each receive the fate we deserve. When the spell is broken I shall perish, and you will be free._

"You don't know that, Mewtwo." Peach sighed. "Nobody knows anything anymore."

_That is far from the truth, and you know it._ Mewtwo rejoined. _The Super Smash Brothers will triumph on this day, as they always have. And you shall be freed, Princess. The love your friends have for you is beyond that of any other Smash Brother. You are their very heart, and any of them would lay down their lives for your sake. I am unworthy of such love._

Peach wasn't sure how to respond. She was about to speak again, when suddenly the paint-sentry guarding them burst into flame and exploded, splattering dark goo everywhere. "What…?" Peach gasped.

And then before her eyes was the smiling face of an old friend. "It has been so long, my dear sister-in-arms." The Hyrule monarch whispered.

"Z-Zelda?" Peach nearly wept at the sight of her longtime friend and ally before her.

"Hush." Zelda soothed. "It should not prove difficult to free you from this hideous contrivance. I can..."

"No!" Peach suddenly cried. Zelda looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Zelda, don't… if you do… it'll kill you, Zelda. It's the only way the spell will be broken. Please, Zelda." Her voice shook. "Not you… I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me…"

Tears trickled down Zelda's cheeks, and yet there was a gentle smile on her face. If it were possible for her to embrace the other woman, she would have. "Princess, I am destined to perish on this day one way or another." She explained. "And if I am to die, I can think of no better way than to give my life for yours. No better way."

"Zelda… I'm not worth it…" Peach pleaded.

"Of course you are, my beloved." Zelda replied. "And I know you would do the same if our positions were reversed."

Suddenly a hideous shadow loomed over both women. "Zelda, look out!" Peach screamed. Giga Bowser now towered over both of them, Samus lying in a crumpled heap behind him.

"Hey, stop talking to my prisoner!" the massive Koopa boomed. "Visiting hours are over!" he punctuated the final word with a blast of flame from his mouth. Zelda would be incinerated for sure if she had not summoned a magical force field to protect her, but even then she was scorched. As Giga Bowser's flames subsided, Zelda took the offensive, repelling the field from her body in a burst of energy, knocking Giga Bowser back slightly. Even this effort caused her head to crackle in pain.

"You've weakened, my pretty thing." Giga Bowser taunted. "The old magic isn't what it used to be, hmm? I, on the other hand, have only become stronger." He lunged forward. "Let's check your reflexes."

The massive Koopa loomed darkly over Zelda, inches from crushing her. She had only one option, and thus she took it. Giga Bowser's impact with the ground caused a massive crater and shook the entire arena, but Zelda was not beneath him, having vanished in a puff of smoke.

And two heartbeats later a Sheikah warrior drove a flying kick into Giga Bowser's forehead.

Three heartbeats after that, Giga Bowser was on his feet, and in half a heartbeat a spiked hand with diamond-sharp claws was swinging towards Sheik's throat. In the other half of the heartbeat, Sheik had dodged the claw with a backward flip, using the momentum to deliver a pinpoint blow to Giga Bowser's solar plexus. The exact instant Sheik's cloth-wrapped feet touched the ground, her chain lashed out at her assailant's feet, just missing a pressure point on the gargantuan turtle's ankle.

To normal people such as Peach, the battle was impossible to visually follow. Giga Bowser was fast for his size, and Sheik was nearly invisible to the naked eye, merely a human blur. Each flip, kick, chop and tumble was masterfully executed.

And each movement wracked her body with indescribable pain.

It had been years since Zelda had been forced to transform into her more physical alter ego, and the strain on her body was enormous. Zelda had no longer kept herself in her well-toned physical condition as she had in her youth, and rerouting every spark of magic within her to tighten her muscles, harden her bones and pump adrenaline through her brain nearly drove her mad with agony. Her heart felt as though it would burst at any moment, her throat was raw and bleeding, and she had to physically fight to keep the bile in her stomach, but she never held off the attack for an instant. She had absolutely nothing to lose, and Giga Bowser needed to be stopped regardless of the cost.

When Giga Bowser blasted another fiery salvo at his elusive prey, Sheik had leaped out of the way before the first licks of flame had made their way past his glistening fangs. She instead leaped over his head and navigated a pinpoint landing on the sparse area on his shell that did not consist of barbed spines. She lashed her chain around the behemoth's throat and pulled with all her might. Her lean but muscular arms swelled to the point of bursting as she used all of her strength to choke the very life out of his hideous form. But her strength was no match for his, and his clawed fingers suddenly seized the chain and yanked it hard, sending her flipping over his head in a trajectory that would leave her inert on the hard ground with a shattered spine.

Only Sheik's reflexes saved her, letting go of the chain at the last moment and controlling her descent, forcing herself to land on her feet, every inch of her ankles and calves burning in protest. If time seemed to slow when she was Sheik, it now appeared to grind to a halt, as Giga Bowser's face was now inches from hers. With almost inhuman speed her arm tore through the air, sending a volley of deadly needles at the beast's bloodshot eye.

The monster reared back with a roar, clutching his eyes painfully with both hands. Sheik allowed herself only the luxury of exhaling before she rolled towards the flailing Koopa, driving her hand hard into his ankle, hitting the nerve she had missed with her chain. Giga Bowser staggered, stumbled, and was on the verge of falling…

And Peach, not a part of the pulse-pounding duel, could see Sheik's one mistake with maddening clarity. Giga Bowser's pained thrashing was a ruse, designed to distract his opponent from his trump card. Even as Sheik struck at the monster's feet, his massive, club-shaped tail was swinging around to strike her from behind. Four spear-like spikes glistened at its tip.

By the time Peach's scream escaped her throat, it was already far too late.

Sheik was a warrior, proud and strong. But a strangled cry tore from her very soul as she was speared clean through her chest and stomach. With a crashing bellow of triumph Giga Bowser whipped his tail around the other way, and Sheik's body was thrown free, flopping limply to the ground. One last shimmer and the last of her strength ebbed and vanished into the vapour. The strong, nimble body of Sheik, last of the Sheikah, vanished forever. And in its place was that of a beautiful woman, her royal gown stained with the sickening hue of blood. Her blood.

Queen Zelda, of the Throne of Hyrule, lay on the ground as very life trickled out of her body from the wounds in her abdomen. Her heart trembled and fluttered, and her lungs strained to hold a breath. Death itself loomed over her, as real and dangerous as the cackling, bloated form of her murderer.

Link screamed like he had never screamed in his life. He was a living avatar of Courage itself, and Giga Bowser had pierced clean through the one dent in his resolve.

The artificial Ganondorf took delight in the Hero of Time's anguish even as they continued their duel. "And now you must make that most terrible decision, as all heroic fools must." He taunted. "You must choose between defeating me and rescuing that precious princess that makes your heart burn so." He smiled blackly. "And you know that you shall fail, regardless of which you choose."

Link did not respond verbally. He simply acted. Pulling a bomb from his pouch, he thrust the explosive into the paint-Ganondorf's chest, letting it get stuck in the thick paint. He then took advantage of the temporary confusion to break off, running towards his fallen lady with all of his speed. He didn't even bother looking back when the fake Ganondorf screamed and exploded in a shower of paint globules.

Giga Bowser stood inches from Zelda's inert form, cackling as he heard her struggling to breathe. "Don't worry, dear Princess." He crooned. "I'll be sure to give you a nice cremation, as fits royalty as yourself. Consider this your pyre." He prepared a blast of fire that would finish Zelda off for all time.

Just as he exhaled, however, Link came flying in, shielding Zelda's body with his and holding his trusty shield up, deflecting the flames from them. The shield grew red-hot under the strain, and Link grimaced as his hand began to burn.

"Link…" Zelda's voice was barely a whisper. "Leave m-me…"

"Never!" Link shouted, suddenly throwing the shield, the flaming projectile exploding when it connected with Giga Bowser's face. Without giving the beast so much as a second to react, Link hurled his boomerang, the sharp metal edges gashing the fiend across his face. Link drew the Master Sword and struck a defensive position.

"You were always very stupid, Link." Giga Bowser snarled. "Always sworn to oaths and duties at the expense your own means. The girl is of no use to either of us now; nothing you do will save her!"

"That does not matter." Link choked out. He swung at Giga Bowser in a wide arc, the Koopa deflecting the blow with his wrought-iron armbands. "By my blood…" he swung again. "By my word…" he clouted Giga Bowser across the chin with the hilt. "By my very life..." He swung the blade around, locking it against Giga Bowser's arm as they strained against each other.

Now it was a pure match of strength. "You… will… not harm her…" Link grunted as his hands shook.

"EVERMORE!" he suddenly screamed, whipping his blade around and driving it clean through Giga Bowser's chest. The two combatants froze on the spot, both astonished, both awestruck, both caught up in the thought that, after all of the pain and suffering, it was finally over…

But it was not to be. Giga Bowser growled and yanked the sword backwards, throwing Link completely off-balance. To his credit, he did not so much as cry out as his arm was broken by the whiplash effect, but the sickening snap was all too audible. He fell before Zelda, his right arm clutching his now limp left arm, and a sharp piece of debris pierced his leg. The fall also broke his bowstring, but Link cared not in the least. His right arm reached behind him and pulled the last of his arrows from the quiver. With the practised aim of an expert marksman, his throw was straight and true, the arrow hitting its mark on the beast's throat. The giant Koopa reared back, gagging and choking.

But it was too late. Forcing himself around with his one good arm, Link saw that Zelda was nearly gone, flickering like the last glow of lamplight. Her skin was as pale as chalk, save the horrible redness that flowed from both sides of her mouth. Her eyes were clouding over. He grasped her limp hand in his, feeling her pulse fade. He blinked back the tears from his own eyes even as his vision blurred. "Zelda… my Queen… my lady… my friend… my love… I-I am… so sorry." He couldn't hold back a sob. "So sorry…" He had failed. When it had truly mattered, he had failed in fulfilling the one duty he held above all others.

Zelda made a small sound. She was at her last breath, and her throat was choked with blood, and yet Link knew what she had said. He had felt it in his very soul. _I love you._

"ROMANTIC FOOL!" Giga Bowser roared, drawing the sword from his chest as though it were nothing. He spitefully snapped the arrow in half with his other hand. "Are you so arrogant that you think that these trinkets will stop me?" Already his wounds were beginning to seal. "Let me give you a lesson in combat, BOY." He spat, raising the Master Sword high. It was a hideous blasphemy to see the sacred blade used by such a creature.

Link couldn't move. He couldn't stand. He had exhausted his weapons. The reason he lived was dead in his arms. It was only now that it had finally hit him – this was to be _his_ final battle as well. Through the corner of his eye he saw Young Link watching this scene in horror even as he battled. Link had to smile. Hyrule still had a hero; one younger and stronger than he. With that knowledge, it was silly to be afraid of anything such as death. Closing his eyes, he pulled Zelda's body close and bade a whispered farewell to the world of the living, which he had selflessly served for some four decades.

"Whosoever lives by the sword…" Giga Bowser intoned, "…Shall doubly DIE by it!" he roared, bringing the elegant blade down. It speared through Link and Zelda both, joining them in death just as closely as they had been in life. And now nothing could ever separate them again. Although none of the combatants could see it, two shimmering golden spirits smiled and ascended into eternity, leaving this realm behind. Together forever.

The Koopa fiend let out a sadistic cackle at his triumph. "Not even the Hero of Time could stop me! And now I… what?" he gasped as the Master Sword suddenly began to glow, even as he still grasped it…

Suddenly he fell back, screaming with mindless agony, clutching his hand in an effort to stop the pain. The magic of the Master Sword had sent a powerful backlash through Giga Bowser's body as retribution for the abomination he had committed with it.

And Young Link saw it all.

The Triforce of Power burned brightly on his hand, although he didn't notice it. Fed up with dodging the bouncing Ganchan rocks, the younger Hylian leaped forward, striking the top of King Hiyoihoi's head with strength he had never before possessed. The living statue cracked and crumbled to a pile of rubble, and Young Link was already sprinting towards the howling beast that had struck down the two people he loved more than any other, his tears feeding, rather than extinguishing, the fire in his eyes.

In an instant his hand grasped the hilt of the Master Sword, and he pulled it free from the bodies of his fallen friends, pure hatred in his eyes. He grasped the mighty sword – Link had allowed him to use it from time to time, but he was far more comfortable with his Kokiri Sword – its shimmering blade glowing, as though protesting the innocent blood that dripped from it. Giga Bowser was finally shaking off the ill effects of the spell when an avenger in green sprang towards him like a bolt of lightning.

"Die! Foul beast!" the elfin warrior screamed, slashing at the monstrous Koopa's abdomen again and again with frightening ferocity. "You shall pay for every drop of blood you have spilt!" Already reeling from the pain, Giga Bowser, was, for the first time in this fight, on the defensive. "Every loyal Smash Brother you have killed will be avenged ten times over!" Young Link yelled. Giga Bowser attempted to deflect the blade with his armbands again, but Young Link was nearly insane with rage. Altering his swing, his blade tore through scaly flesh and rock-hard bone. Giga Bowser screamed and clutched where his right arm once was.

The pain being too much for him, the massive Koopa fell to his knees, his head lowered. Young Link stood over him, his sword raised high. "Death awaits you, monster." Young Link rumbled in a voice that sounded more like Ganondorf's than his own. "And then all will know that I am all-powerful!"

_Yes, Link. Kill him. Slay him now and face your destiny. Once he is dead, all will fall before you. Hyrule, and all of the Nintendoverse, will be yours._

And then Young Link finally realized how bloodthirsty he had become. He stared at the emblem on his hand with understanding. The Triforce of Power is not a blessing. It is a curse that will claim anybody, given time. Without Courage and Wisdom to temper it, absolute Power is a corrosive. And even Young Link was not immune to its curse.

For one terrifying moment, Young Link saw himself in another future. He saw himself slay Giga Bowser, surrendering to the Power. And then he went on to slay all the others. Nobody could stand in his way, not even the Super Smash Brothers. Blood and fire marked his trail, until he had conquered all. And he laughed in triumph, and in that horrible moment he looked just like Ganondorf. No. Worse than Ganondorf.

"Why are you hesitating, boy?" Giga Bowser demanded.

Ignoring the whispers of the Power, Young Link forced himself to stand down. The emblem faded and vanished from his hand. "It will do me no good to defeat you if I become a monster myself in the process." He choked out at last. "I will best you, Giga Bowser, but I shall do it with my own strength." He aimed his blade forward. "You have lost an arm. Surrender now if you do not want to lose the other."

"Surrender? I think not." The villain retorted, rising to his feet as his strength returned. "This only proves how little you know of herpetology." Even as he spoke, Young Link saw the severed stump of his arm begin to twitch.

"No…" Young Link gasped. "Impossible…"

It was a miraculous process. From where the Koopa's arm once was, life began to return. Flesh, muscle and bone emerged, grew, and twisted. A small, weak arm began to form, which then grew stronger and more muscular. Within a minute, the new arm matched the old. Giga Bowser flexed his fingers with renewed strength.

"How can this be?" Young Link demanded.

"Regeneration." Giga Bowser rumbled. "My rate of healing is far beyond that of any other living creature. Given time, I can recover from any wound. Even from a single cell, if I need to." He clenched his fists. "I would love to see you try and stop me." He grinned. "I highly doubt you can re-grow lost limbs."

Witnessing this entire scene, Luigi despaired. Giga Bowser would keep coming back no matter how many times they hurt him, and he would easily win a war of attrition. What edge could they possibly have against a foe that can heal from any wound?

"The pill!" Luigi suddenly gasped. He broke into a run towards Young Link and Giga Bowser. Maybe with the pill, they would be able to…

SPLAT! His train of thought was interrupted by something wet and sticky slapping him across the face. "Going somewhere, bro?" Shadow Mario sneered, twirling his paintbrush.

Luigi cracked his knuckles. Facing Giga Bowser was important, but this was something he couldn't ignore. "Take off my brother's face." He demanded.

"Now, that's an odd request." Shadow Mario taunted. "Bad day, little guy?"

"I'm not even joking. Take it off!" Luigi repeated, firmly. "You are NOT my brother."

"Says you!" Shadow Mario retorted, socking Luigi across the face. "Don't deny it, Luigi. We're family."

"We're not!" Luigi insisted, swinging at Shadow Mario, who nimbly jumped out of the way. "You are not Mario!"

Shadow Mario bopped Luigi on the top of the head with the end of the paintbrush. "Look, Luigi. Just because you're jealous of me doesn't mean you…"

"NO!" Luigi finally yelled, snatching the paintbrush away.

"Hey, give that back!" Shadow Mario yelled.

"I'm not playing, Junior." Luigi snapped, breaking the brush in two over his knee.

"…What did you just call me?" Shadow Mario asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Bowser Junior." Luigi said slowly and calmly. "That is who you really are."

"My name…" Shadow Mario growled, "…is MARIO!" he swung wildly at Luigi, who calmly dodged his punches.

"No!" Luigi yelled. His gloves burned with green flame. "Enough of playing dress-up! Time to face who you really are!"

"Stay away from me…" Shadow Mario hissed.

"No more of this sick game!" Luigi declared, shooting a stream of green fireballs at Shadow Mario.

Shadow Mario screamed, though not in pain, as the paint melted away. "NOOOO!" he screamed. "Don't do this to me! I'm your BROTHER!"

Finally the paint was gone. And standing before Luigi was a lanky, adolescent Koopa. "I HATE YOU!" he roared. "You have to ruin EVERYTHING, don't you?"

"Junior, listen to me." Luigi said firmly, holding Junior by his shell. "You are not Mario. Your name is Bowser Junior, and Bowser was your father."

"LIAR!" Junior spat. "Giga Bowser is my father! Princess Peach is my mother! And YOU are my no-good brother! Why do you have to ruin everything? Why can't we be a family?"

"You're in denial, Junior." Luigi replied. "You can't make a better life for yourself pretending to be somebody else."

"I AM NOT BOWSER JUNIOR!" Junior screamed, hysterically. "Junior is a LOSER! Bowser always said that Junior never could measure up to his expectations! I'm not Bowser Junior! I HATE BOWSER JUNIOR! I wish he was dead, dead, DEAD!"

He began hyperventilating, his knees growing weak. "I'm… M-Mario…" he sobbed. He fell to his knees. "I'm a hero… I saved the Mushroom Kingdom… everybody loves m-me… they love me and I'm a hero and I saved the day…" He tucked himself into his shell, sobbing loudly. "I hate Bowser Junior… he's worthless… I k-killed him… because he's worthless… I…" he lapsed into unintelligible whimpering.

Luigi could only stare at the pitiful state of his enemy. Part of him wanted to reach out and help him, but he knew this was neither the appropriate time nor the proper place. Looking up, he saw that Giga Bowser now held an exhausted Young Link in his massive hands. Time was of the essence.

"What a fool you were to give up on the Triforce of Power." Giga Bowser taunted. "Now you will pay for your weakness."

"Hey! Giga Bowser!" Luigi yelled, amazed that he was able to speak. He was still as terrified of the monstrous turtle as ever, but somehow he had found the courage to approach him. "C'mon, Giga Bowser. Put the kid down. I know you'd much rather have a piece of me, right? C'mon!" he suddenly had a burst of inspiration. "You're not… afraid of me, are you?"

"I hate all of the Super Smash Brothers." Giga Bowser leered. "But in your case I'll be glad to take care of you first." He suddenly threw Young Link away, who fell unconscious as he hit the ground. "Clumsy me." The beast snickered.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Luigi muttered. Fighting every impulse to flee, he instead made a flying leap – right at Giga Bowser's face.

As expected, the titanic terrapin seized the lanky plumber in his massive hands. "Dumb move." He hissed, not noticing that Luigi was struggling to free one of his hands. "You know, Luigi, I was created with your brother in mind." He added. "I hated him, and I hated Bowser. I'd have killed them both with my bare claws, but as we both know, my patsy Mewtwo did that dirty work for me."

By now Luigi had freed one hand and, pretending to be struggling in vain against Giga Bowser's vicelike grip, was instead fishing in his pocket for the pill.

"So, it's nothing personal, Luigi." Giga Bowser concluded. "You're only a second-rate Mario, but under the circumstances you'll have to suffice. After all, you can choose your friends, but your relatives you're stuck with." He cackled and prepared to devour Luigi like a bite-sized morsel.

"I am not…" Luigi whispered, for the first time in his life, "…a second-rate Mario." After a lifetime of second-guessing himself, that really felt good to say. With Giga Bowser's cavernous mouth looming before him, tossing the pill down his throat was an easy shot.

Giga Bowser lurched. "What! What was that?"

"Compliments of good old Dr. Mario." Luigi replied.

Suddenly Giga Bowser dropped Luigi to the ground, the fight forgotten as he wheezed and sputtered. Within him, a very nasty surprise had been planted. Three surprises, in fact.

Within the giant Koopa's stomach, the capsule dissolved, revealing three mischievous little creatures. One blue, one red, and one yellow.

"Okay, boys." Chirped the blue one, who somewhat resembled a rabbit. "You know what the doc said. Let's 86 this bum and collect our reward."

"I'm gonna enjoy infectin' this one." Barked the red one, who rather resembled a bulldog. "We haven't done any decent infectin' in years."

The yellow one, who sort of resembled a hermit crab, said nothing, but gestured meaningfully.

"Yellow's got the right idea." Blue nodded. "Let's go to town, boys! We infest tonight!"

"Yeah!" Red agreed. "Let's show 'em why they call it germ warfare!"

And the three malignant little organisms then dove clean through Giga Bowser's stomach lining, Red and Blue hooting like kids on a waterslide. "I love this job!" Blue yelled.

The viruses spread quickly; there was a good reason Dr. Mario kept tabs on their growth and was constantly working to create new antibiotics for them. Giga Bowser clutched his head and stomach and howled in agony, his scales going from a golden brown to a corpse-like blue-grey. He retreated into his shell, but that was not enough to stop the infection from spreading. As Luigi watched in a mix of triumph and horror, the shell began to melt before his very eyes. A sickening stench filled the air as Giga Bowser's very molecular structure broke down, leaving him nothing more than a puddle of thick green plasma on the ground.

Luigi took a moment to turn away and reacquaint himself with the breakfast Mr. Game & Watch had prepared for him earlier.

"I warned him." Dr. Mario grumbled from the sidelines.

"BEEP! BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch replied.

Meanwhile, the remaining forces on the villains' side reared back in fear, for without their leader the tide had turned against them.

"You're the man, Luigi!" Toad shouted.

"Well..." Luigi blushed. "I guess I did all right, for a…"

Suddenly a hideous skeletal arm burst from the plasma, bony talons snaring Luigi clean off the ground. The assembled heroes gasped as some hideous… _thing_ pulled itself to its feet. It was a massive reptilian skeleton, with green slime dripping from it like blood and red fire burning in its hollow eye sockets. It was all that remained of Giga Bowser, but it seemed that it was still more than capable of fighting.

"Don't… count me… out of a fight… just yet." The fiend slurred in a hollow voice. "I don't know… what you just did to me… but it… taxed my regeneration powers… to the limit."

"I was, uh, kinda hoping it would be enough to stop you." Luigi admitted.

"FOOL! I am the all-powerful Giga Bowser!" the malicious pile of bones croaked. "I will heal from this, in time. Time… is on my side." He pulled Luigi towards his face. "And your time… is at its end!"

Luigi was trapped, exhausted, out of tricks and seconds from death. All the other Smash Brothers were still tied up with their other fights, and even if they weren't, there would be no way for them to get to him in time. This looked like the end of the line.

But as Luigi fell within death's grasp, he looked up to the heavens for a sign of hope, and he received a prompt response. Two glowing objects were soaring towards the area at top speed, like shooting stars. But no shooting stars moved like these. Who were these mysterious rescuers?

"What in blazes…?" Giga Bowser snarled as the two glowing arrivals blasted into the atmosphere.

"Drop the plumber, bonehead!" one of the newcomers shouted, swooping in. Luigi now got a better look at him. It was a young man decked out head to toe in high-tech combat armour, his face obscured by a monocular visor. He blasted around on high-powered rocket boots and had several devices attached to his arms. He levelled his arms and fired two bottle rockets that exploded on impact, rocking Giga Bowser's body backwards and forcing him to drop Luigi. Before Luigi could so much as touch the ground the mysterious combatant had scooped him up and rocketed him to relative safety. "Glad I'm not late, Luigi." The man smiled. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Who are you?" Luigi asked. The voice was vaguely familiar, but…

With a sudden scream, King Dragonzamazu burst from behind the combatant, wrapping his powerful tail around him to crush him. "Let go, you overgrown fillet!" his victim growled as he tried to free himself.

"Hold on!" Luigi yelled. "I'll get…"

"No, just stand back." The high-tech warrior replied. "Eat this, bottom-feeder." He quipped, pressing a button on his wrist. Suddenly the entire suit crackled with electricity. The giant seahorse shrieked one last time before flopping lifeless to the floor, twitching slightly before lying still.

Meanwhile, the other new arrival came swooping down, surfing on a Warp Star. Swinging a sword, he ploughed clean through King Biokinton, causing the malevolent cloud to explode and vanish in a puff, several roasted chickens tumbling to the ground in its wake.

The Warp Star rider then jumped down and faced off against Giga Bowser, side by side with the other newcomer. That mask… that cloak… that sword… "Meta Knight?" Giga Bowser demanded. "That's impossible! Meta Knight died years ago! I saw to it! And what are you doing here, whoever you are?" he demanded of the other fighter. "Only the Super Smash Brothers are allowed here!"

"We ARE Super Smash Brothers!" the taller one remarked, pulling off his visor. "We just grew up a little, that's all."

"Ness!" Luigi gasped.

"You did a good job of breaking my psychic powers," Ness pointed a finger at Giga Bowser, "but you'll never break our spirit!"

Meta Knight nodded, and then pulled off his mask to reveal his face.

"Hiii-iiiiiii!"

"Kirby!" Giga Bowser hissed. "You should not have come back. Now I will destroy you as well."

"Big talk, turtle." Ness shot back. "The Smash Brothers already have your army on the ropes, and now we're here to finish the job!"

"Game over!" Kirby squeaked.

"Take your best shot!" The skeletal fiend roared as the star-faring duo blasted towards him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario was doing his best to examine Samus. Yoshi had quite heroically dragged her all the way over to the sidelines while Giga Bowser was distracted by his battle with Zelda. "I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." The medical Mario grumbled to himself as he did his best to perform an examination, despite his unfamiliarity with her Chozo armour. Either way, it looked bad. Several broken ribs, a separated shoulder, torn cartilage in the left leg, what appeared to be a fractured cheekbone, and that sparking jagged hole in her hip that had sparks of electricity pulsing from it didn't look too healthy either. But he had to admit that her suit contained excellent heat protection – Giga Bowser's flame had scorched her paint job something awful, but her skin wasn't burned in the slightest.

Finally, the female bounty hunter stirred, wrenching her head painfully aside and coughed up some blood. With great effort, she opened her eyes. "Ngghhh…" she grunted. "Is Giga Bowser… dead yet?"

"Not yet, but he's in real bad shape." Dr. Mario replied. "A couple of latecomers made a timely appearance, and it looks like they'll finish him off. You, young lady, need to take it easy."

"Save it for the kids, doc." Samus sneered as she tried to stand. "I have to… aggh!" she cried out as the pain in her leg and side only intensified.

"Samus, both you and your suit took a lot of damage back there." Dr. Mario insisted. "You need to slow down before you… are you even listening to me?" he demanded as Samus, with great effort, slipped on her arm and leg armour and began limping back to the battlefield on sheer willpower. "Samus!" Dr. Mario shouted. "He'll kill you in this state!"

"Thanks for the diagnosis, doc." Samus sarcastically shot back. "Worry about somebody else, okay? I know what I'm doing." She popped her helmet back in place and staggered painfully back towards the melee.

"Does that girl have a death wish?" Professor Gadd asked.

"I don't think it's a wish." Dr. Mario replied. "And yet, I don't think Giga Bowser is going to survive this either."

A blast of plasma fire from Samus' cannon struck the vicious skeleton, temporarily immobilizing him. Ness and Kirby turned to see the famous Metroid hunter standing before them as confidently as she was able. "Nice gear, kid." Samus smirked in approval. "I see you left the whole yo-yo thing behind."

"Hey, thanks, Samus." Ness replied. "Yeah, a friend of mine's a talented scientist. He and I pulled this together from some…"

A blast of flame shot between them, nearly missing them.

"…But I think I'll tell you the rest of the story later." Ness concluded.

"Got it, kid." Samus nodded. "You and Pinko take out what's left of these creeps. Leave this pile of bones to me."

"You sure?" Ness asked.

"Hey, you and Pinko have wives and kids now." Samus shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose. Get outta here."

"If you say so." Ness nodded. "C'mon, Kirb! Let's do it!"

"Yay!" Kirby cheered as the two rocketed off, leaving Samus and Giga Bowser alone.

"Alone at last." Samus hissed as Giga Bowser formed an offensive stance.

"Are you ready to die, Aran?" Giga Bowser hissed back.

"I've got nothing better to do." Samus replied. "But I'll let you go first."

"You'll try." Retorted Giga Bowser.

"I always do." She replied.

Meanwhile, Peach was still trapped and helpless in her magical prison. She still had tears in her eyes after seeing what had happened to Zelda and Link, and still felt miserable even after the tables had finally appeared to turn. The fiendish genius of Giga Bowser's contingency plan was clear as crystal, as she mentally considered each possible candidate to be the one to make the ultimate sacrifice to free her. There wasn't a single person she wanted to die in her place. Not a single one.

Suddenly a waving hand got her attention. Looking down, she saw a dashing redheaded swordsman standing before him. "Is there a fair lady in need of my assistance in the area?" he asked. Even in the heat of battle, he carried with him a charming smile.

"Roy?" she asked in disbelief.

"None other." He grinned. "Perchance I can be of some assistance? If any blade can penetrate that ghastly device, I am sure that the Sword of Seals will."

"It'll kill you, Roy." Peach pleaded. "Don't do it, please. I don't want you to die, too."

Roy looked serious for a moment, but then smiled at her respectfully. "What is the life of one man, anyway?" he asked. "I am bound by oath to serve and defend innocents such as yourself, regardless of what it may cost me."

"Roy, no!" Peach insisted.

"Consider this my greatest honour, fair Princess." Roy replied, raising his sword.

CLANG!

Suddenly Roy crumpled to the ground, unconscious. And behind him was the woman in the yellow robes, holding a frying pan. She looked up at Peach, pulling her hood off to get a better look. Chestnut hair, tanned skin, and a sad, gentle face.

"What do you want, Daisy?" Peach demanded.

"Shh. There's not much time." Daisy whispered, reaching out to disrupt the field.

"Wait a minute, Daisy." Peach insisted. "Why are you helping me? Wouldn't your little purple sweetheart object to that?"

"I don't care about him. I care about you." Daisy replied. "Don't you want my help?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." Peach coldly replied. "You joined them, Daisy. You joined the people who destroyed everything we loved! Why did you do that? Why?"

"They…" Daisy lowered her head and wiped her eyes. "They broke me, Peach. I know you've always said I was the strong one, but you were wrong. When Mario died, you lived on. After he died, I was broken-hearted, and I went to Luigi. I thought that maybe, in our grief, we might finally… you know…"

"I… I never knew that." Peach was slightly stunned. "I mean, I knew that you cared about him, but… but… what happened?"

Daisy sniffled. "He turned me down." He whispered. "Not because he didn't care, but because he did care. He said he didn't want me to get hurt by associating with him."

"Daisy…" Peach whispered.

"I know what he did was with my best interest in mind." Daisy continued. "But I was so wrapped up in myself, I took it as an insult. I attacked him, Peach. His whole world was already shattered after he lost Mario, and instead of comforting him, I lashed at him. Finally he managed to get himself together enough to tell me to leave." She wiped her eyes. "Even though he was right, I got mad at him and left. And who else could I turn to? Mario was dead, and you reminded me too much of what we both lost. So I ran off, and ran into Tatanga. He had power on his side, and I had completely lost faith in the Super Smash Brothers. So, I fell in with him, and he introduced me to Giga Bowser's little circle."

"I never knew, Daisy." Peach replied. "I…"

"Well, you know now." Daisy forced herself to continue. "But seeing this battle… it brought my faith back, Peach. I thought that you were the weak one for staying with them, but now I see that I was the weak one, hiding behind Tatanga and Giga Bowser to cover my own weakness. The Super Smash Brothers love you, Peach. Right now they're fighting a war for you and dying for you because they love you. And now Giga Bowser is going to force one of them to kill themselves to save you. I won't let that happen. They don't deserve death. They're heroes. I, on the other hand…" she extended a lacy glove towards the force field.

"Daisy, don't…" Peach gasped.

"I love you, Peach." Daisy smiled. "You've always been a sister to me. Tell Luigi… I'm sorry." Her fingertips reached the sphere. "Let's do this, Mewtwo." She whispered.

"Daisy!" Peach shouted just as an influx of magic energy ripped the magic ball to pieces. She heard two screams as the spell was broken. Mewtwo emitted a broken cry as his tormented mental form died at last, granting him the rest he had so long desired. Daisy's pain was likewise brief; a bolt of magical power tore through her body, and she promptly slumped to the ground. Princess Peach was free.

"Daisy!" Peach repeated, crawling towards the Sarasa Princess' still form, although it was already too late. She stroked her childhood friend's face. "I forgive you." She whispered, softly. "I don't know how, but… I do."

"Bah! Zpinelezz female!" a voice spat. Peach whirled around and saw Tatanga, still alive, pulling himself from the wreckage of Pegazu. "I zhould have known that she waz not to be truzted! Well, at leazt I will have my revenge! Prepare to die, Prinzezz Peach!" He pulled out a laser pistol and began charging a kill shot on the unarmed princess.

"Not so fast, space case!" Toad shouted, running towards Peach as fast as his stubby little legs could take him.

"Toad!" Peach yelled. Toad jumped up into the Princess' arms just as Tatanga fired.

ZAPP! The deadly laser blasted towards the Mushroom Princess, only to bounce cleanly off Toad's body and ricochet right back at the little alien menace. "Huh?" was all he managed to say before the laser sent him rocketing into the atmosphere, transforming into a lovely fireworks display.

"Awesome!" Toad cheered. "He turned into fireworks!" he paused. "Wait a minute. That means that he… ewwww…."

"Don't think about it too hard, Toad." Peach replied, hugging the little Mushroom Retainer close to her and kissing the top of his head. "Thanks for coming after me, little one."

"Hey, that's what I do." Toad smiled.

Upon seeing that Peach was free at last, the Smashers cheered. All that remained on the villains' side was Giga Bowser himself, and Jashin… who suddenly had a look of fear on his face. He was no longer enormous, and was shrinking, to the size of Doshin and then smaller still. For just as Jashin was empowered by hatred and enmity, Doshin gained strength from the powers of love and friendship. And now the balance swung decisively towards positive emotions, weakening Jashin severely. The red-skinned former giant gasped as he was reduced to an inch in height. And the gentle-hearted yellow goliath grinned merrily and tromped off to rejoin his friends, not even noticing that he had stomped his evil twin flat beneath his massive feet.

"Okay!" Luigi breathed deeply. "Just one left! Let's all rush him now!" He gestured towards Giga Bowser – or what was left of him – as he and an equally battered Samus held each other in a death grip. Giga Bowser was barely able to keep his skeleton from collapsing, and Samus' armour was going critical. Still, he held her tightly within a bony fist, and she held firmly to her grappling beam, which was wrapped snugly around his throat.

"I don't think so." Samus replied, pressing a button on her wrist. Suddenly both she and Giga Bowser were ensconced within a nearly impenetrable force field; the other Smashers trapped on the outside.

"You idiot!" Giga Bowser sneered. "You have just ensured that none of your friends will get here to help you."

"I don't want anybody getting in here. I'm just content to keep you from getting out." Samus calmly replied. "I've got you right where I want you now."

Giga Bowser laughed, spitting green slime all over the bounty hunter's helmet. "I so tire of you insipid heroes and your moronic banter. Do you honestly think that, even though I'm in the position to rip you to pieces, I'm going to believe you when you say that YOU have ME where YOU want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Samus nodded. "Do you know what a neutron bomb is? They aren't legal, but I bought six of them last week. They're normally used to start wars and such, but if they'll wipe a disease like you off of the face of the universe, they're worth every single credit I paid for them. They're all attached to the exterior of my suit, and they're set to go off in… oh, about forty seconds. Then everything in this force field will only be so much detritus."

"Bad bluff, Aran." Giga Bowser taunted. "You and I know very well that you don't have the stomach."

Looking this abomination in the face, Samus Aran did something she had never expected she would ever do. Beneath her helmet, her stern face suddenly broke into a broad grin, and she actually started to laugh. It was ironic, in some respects. Falcon had always been the one to see the humour in the situation, while she usually remained stoic and humourless. But now, for whatever reason, laughter broke out from her normally dour lips, tickling the air in graceless but liberating peals.

Giga Bowser stared at her as though the woman in his hands had gone mad. Would she still be laughing, he wondered, after he had systematically removed all four of her limbs? "What in blazes is so humourous?" he demanded, contemptuously.

Samus looked him in the eye, not afraid in the slightest. "The look on your face when it happens." She grinned, drunk with anticipation.

"When what happens?" Giga Bowser thundered.

"When you realize the truth." Samus simply replied.

"What truth?" Giga Bowser snarled.

Samus leaned as close to him as she was able and whispered in his ear. "…I never, ever bluff."

Giga Bowser's eye sockets widened. "You d…"

And that was about the time that the bombs went off.

The Smashers on the outside of the force field could do nothing more than shield their eyes and ears from the spectacular explosion. The centre of the battleground was alight with blazing pyrotechnics that seemed to shake even the stars above.

Samus' timing paid off. The force field finally overloaded and collapsed just as the explosions ceased, filling the arena with choking black smoke. A gust of wind summoned by Kirby blasted across the field, leaving the Smashers able to see the black, smouldering crater where Giga Bowser once stood.

Peering inside, they saw cause for celebration; Giga Bowser had been utterly annihilated by the blast. A small pile of charred dust was all that remained of his malevolent form. However, there was also cause for grief.

"She's over here!" Toad yelled. Everybody crowded around to reluctantly view what remained of a heroic Super Smash Sister. There wasn't much.

If any academic had ever idly pondered whether or not Samus Aran's famed Chozo armour could take the point-blank blast of six neutron bombs, the answer could be recorded as a definite no. Nothing was left of the suit, and not much remained of the woman beneath. All of her hair and much of her skin had been burned off, and a charred stump was all that remained of her right arm. Her face was a mess, as half of her helmet had melted and fused to the left side of her skull.

Luigi swallowed hard and pulled his hat off, not knowing what to say.

So you can imagine how speechless he was when she suddenly coughed convulsively and opened her right eye.

Her assorted friends were astonished. "Samus?" Luigi gasped, barely believing what he was seeing.

"L-Luigi…" she croaked out of what remained of her charred throat. Luigi leaned closer to hear. Her voice was weak, but her words were as strong as ever.

"For God's sake, tell me that Giga Bowser is dead this time." She rasped. "Because I am NOT doing that ever again."

Her friends all laughed, despite themselves. It was a beautiful feeling.

"Will she be okay?" Luigi turned to a scowling Dr. Mario.

"I knew that if I diagnosed her condition as terminal, she'd survive just to spite me." He quipped. "Well, it looks like her suit took the brunt of the blast, but this young lady's going to need major reconstructive surgery if she's ever going to do anything again."

"I'd settle for some painkillers at the moment." Samus slurred before passing out into blissful unconsciousness.

"Ooh, let us help you, Dr. Mario!" Professor Gadd piped up. "We have the technology! We can rebuild her! Make her faster… stronger… better!"

"Now that Giga Bowser eats his pastrami at the Deli of the Dead, I now have purpose!" Fawful cackled in agreement. "I cannot wait to get my hands dirty with the sticky mud of doing good! I DEMAND GOOD MUDNESS!"

"I hope her medical insurance covers this." Fox shuddered slightly.

"Hey, look!" Ness suddenly yelled. All turned and saw his cause for concern. In the middle of Giga Bowser's smouldering remains, a small green blob of tissue had appeared, and was growing.

Even from a single cell, if I need to… 

"Not so fast!" Luigi yelled, seizing the malevolent blob and placing it in a glass tube. "Professor Gadd, is it ready?"

"But of course!" Professor Gadd dithered with excitement. "Come! To the GigaBowsEradicator 6001!"

"Catchy title." Popo nodded.

The heroes climbed out of the crater and raced for the front steps of Smash Central. Doshin gently cradled Samus in his massive hands. Quickly they reached the odd chugging machine on the front steps and Luigi inserted the tube with the villain's DNA into the feed slot. "So long, Giga Bowser." He sighed in relief as Professor Gadd pressed the activation button. A flash, and the tube was gone, and Giga Bowser with it.

"So, what happened to him?" Diddy asked.

"He's been sent to a place I know of." Luigi replied. "A place from which nobody can ever return."

"BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch squawked. Everybody turned to see him holding a rather large Game & Watch aloft.

"They were watching?" Kit asked, incredulously.

"BEEP BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch added.

"And you're bringing them here?" Ness repeated.

Mr. Game & Watch nodded, and then pressed a button on the device, sounding off the loudest alarm bell the universe had ever heard. Now, at last, the floodgates of the Nintendoverse burst open, and scores of well-wishers spilled onto the victorious scene.

"Fox! Falco! Kit! Thank goodness you guys are all right!" Slippy Toad yelled, running towards the group and giving his feathered wingmate a big hug.

"Geez! Easy on the wing, Slip!" Falco snapped, grimacing and holding his broken arm.

"Aw, c'mon, Falco!" Slippy replied. "I'm not letting you get away without a h… HOLY WHIZ, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LANDMASTER?" he suddenly yelled, seeing the pile of wreckage that was once a finely-tuned weapon.

"I knew my boys would do just fine." Krystal McCloud smoothly remarked, giving her husband a quick kiss.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without Kit's quick thinking." Fox nodded, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "He takes after his grandfather, all right."

"Aw, Dad." Kit blushed.

"I spent a week on the finish on that thing alone…" Slippy sniffled.

Kirby looked up to see three pink balls hurtling towards him.

"JIGGLY!"

"IGGLY!"

"IGGLY!"

In an instant the little Dream Land warrior was on the ground, smothered in smooches from his very grateful family.

"Gimme a kiss, you big old hunk of fungus!" Toadette squealed, tackling a stunned Toad to the ground.

"Aw, Toadette, c'mon." Toad protested. "Not here! All the guys are watching!"

"Mario! I caught up with you at last!" Cranky Kong rasped, staggering onto the scene and approaching Dr. Mario. "Don't think that ice cream vendor disguise can fool me!"

"I'm a doctor, not an ice cream vendor." Dr. Mario testily replied.

"…I see." Cranky muttered. "…Do you have my pills?" he asked after a pause.

"WHOA!" Ninten screamed as he jumped up into his father's arms. "I have the COOLEST Dad EVER!"

"Hey, I'd have to be to have the coolest son ever." Ness smiled, tousling his son's hair.

"Oh, man! Wait'll I tell everybody at school that my Dad took on King Dragonzamazu BY HIMSELF!" Ninten added. "That was TOTALLY WICKED!"

"You said it, son." Paula added as she joined the happy reunion. "And you said you still didn't have it in you."

"Hey, Popo." Popo suddenly whirled at the sound of a familiar voice. "What'd I tell you?" Nana asked as she unsteadily made her way to her brother's side. "You had nothing to worry about."

"N-Nana?" Popo gasped, tears in his eyes. "What are you doing here? You're sick… you should be at home…"

"Where I should be is right here." Nana replied, hugging her brother close. "That's all I need."

"Make way for the King and the Queen!" a voice suddenly shouted. All conversation ceased as King Marth and Queen Shieda of Altea stepped forward.

"My liege!" Roy shouted in joy, shaking off the blow to his head and rushing to kneel at the King's feet. The silver-haired monarch merely waved him to his feet.

"Rise, dear friend." Marth smiled. "The Super Smash Brothers have earned their hard-fought victory. Every single one of them fought with the courage and the valour that was expected of them, and ten times beyond that. Where is their courageous leader, Sir Luigi?"

"Here I am." Luigi meekly piped up. "I don't know about being all that courageous, but…"

"You were, my friend." Marth interrupted, a proud hand on the plumber's shoulder. "I was honoured to fight alongside you, and now I am doubly honoured to witness you leading this proud band to victory. The Super Smash Brothers could ask for no finer leader than you, Sir Luigi."

"Thanks, Marth." Luigi blushed. "Thanks for believing in all of us."

"My faith in my dearest comrades never faltered for an instant." Marth declared. "And now that the fighting is done and the battle won, I invite everyone here to a jubilant celebration in my castle in Altea."

"Not that we don't appreciate this, Marth, but the celebration will have to be postponed a little." Luigi sighed, gesturing around the field. Samus was being carried away on a stretcher, as Dr. Mario and his medical team looked on. A group of mourners from Hyrule were carrying away the bodies of Link and Zelda, supervised by a heartbroken Young Link. Peach was softly crying over Daisy's body. "We have wounded to tend to." Luigi explained. "And dead to bury. I hope you understand."

"I understand fully, good Luigi." Marth nodded. "And the brave Smash Brothers who have sacrificed their all for our freedom will not be forgotten; I swear you that."

"Hey, Luigi!" Fox called from across the field.

"Excuse me, your Highness." Luigi bowed politely before running over to where Fox was holding a delirious, sobbing Bowser Junior on his feet.

"What should we do with this slimebag?" Fox asked. "He's the only survivor from the villains' side, after all."

"I want to help him." Luigi replied. "I know he's my enemy, but he needs all the help he can get. Now that Giga Bowser is gone, maybe he can finally have a chance at a normal life."

"I can help him." Dr. Mario piped up, his cane tapping lightly on the ground as he approached. "My clinic has a psych ward too. We can help."

"Thanks, Doc." Luigi nodded.

"And speaking of tying up loose ends…" Dr. Mario added, pulling a glass jar from his lab coat.

From the crater crawled three tiny organisms, almost too small to see with the naked eye. "Well, boys, that was a fine piece o' work we did back there." The blue virus chirped. "Now, let's skedaddle before ol' white-britches can…"

CLUMP! Suddenly a glass jar descended from above, trapping the three viruses firmly within. "You weren't thinking of running, were you?" Dr. Mario asked his microscopic rivals.

"Who, us?" the blue virus shrugged. "Whaddya take us for, Doc? We kept our word, and now we wanna see you keep yours. We had a deal, Doc." He added, firmly.

"Of course we did." Dr. Mario nodded. "You three are much too dangerous to be let free, but I can at least make you comfortable for the rest of your days…" he then grabbed a large scoop of cottage cheese and glopped it into the jar.

"Oh, boy! A lifetime supply!" the red virus cheered as the three licked their lips. "You're the best, Doc!"

"Of course I am." Dr. Mario gruffly nodded as he sealed the jar forever. "Took you long enough to figure it out, didn't you?"

_2 weeks later_

A fortnight later, the Super Smash Brothers, at long last, had recovered from their ordeal enough to celebrate. They had cried and mourned, and now was the time to enjoy themselves. Castle Altea was packed with characters from all over the Nintendoverse, and King Marth presided over the celebration with the greatest of pride. After a somber eulogy for the fallen fighters, the great jubilation broke forth, and all involved ate, drank, and made merry.

"Yeah, it was nothing, really." Falco shrugged, his wing ensconced in a futuristic healer sleeve. "I told that crumb Tatanga he was going down, and he did. He barely laid a hand on me."

"But what about your wing?" the young Altean prince asked in curiosity.

"Ah, this? No biggie." Falco scoffed. "I'll be back in my Arwing in three days, tops."

"No, you won't!" Fox shouted at him from across the room, dressed in his best suit as he slow-danced with his wife. "I'm still flight leader, and I told you I want a three-month sabbatical before you even get back in that cockpit!" Falco merely snorted dismissively and waved Fox away.

"It seems that our friend Falco has not let the passage of time change him very much." Commented Krystal, decked out in elegant finery. "Do you find that comforting, Fox?"

"In a way, I guess." Fox rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know that no matter how crazy things get in this upside-down universe, some things can be counted on, even if it is just Falco being, well…"

"Being Falco." Krystal finished her husband's sentence with a wry smile.

At the edge of the room, Roy sipped from his flagon as he looked at the shambles that was the snack table. A certain dinosaur, pink puffball and rhinoceros were currently eating everything on the table, including some things that may not have even been intended to be consumed. While a bevy of fair maidens made their way past the cocky swordsman, Roy saw something that caught his eye even more; a momentary flash of green on a nearby window ledge.

"Good evening, Link." Roy smiled as he poked his head out the window and peered at Young Link, who was holding onto the wall outside with uncanny dexterity. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, old friend, but your sense of direction is a trifle off. The party is INSIDE."

"Thank you, Roy, but I am afraid that if I were to go in, my friends would only want me to stay." Young Link's tone was sober. "As much as I wish to join them, it is a luxury that I cannot afford. I have… more pressing concerns on my mind." He added, putting a hand to the hilt of the Master Sword, which he now wore upon his own armour. "I must find a safe place for this, and especially for… this." He added, pulling the Triforce from his tunic, allowing the golden glow to shine in the moonlight for a moment before hiding it again. "No single person can handle such power, and I must make sure that they end up where some hero in the future can find them, if ever again they are needed."

"And what will become of you, my friend?" Roy asked. "Will you vanish along with these artifacts?"

"Not entirely, Roy." Young Link replied. "There has always been a Link to protect Hyrule whenever evil threatens it. And now that Link must be me. I am merely the latest to bear that responsibility, and it is one I intend to fulfil. I hope the Super Smash Brothers will understand, but my land needs me."

"We will all understand." Roy nodded. "I will miss you, as will we all. I will ensure that everybody knows of what has happened, and rest assured that their love goes with you." He extended a hand. "It has been a great honour fighting alongside you, Link the Younger of Hyrule. May fortune follow you all the days of your life."

"I wish nothing less for you, friend Roy." Link replied, shaking his old teammate's hand. "Farewell."

A barely perceptible movement, and Young Link disappeared into the night, returning to Hyrule, to defend and protect. Many years later, he no longer came when called, and not long after that the mighty waters consumed the land. And the cycle began anew.

Outside the party, and outside the castle, Luigi stood alone, observing the statues that Marth's royal artists had rendered of the fallen Super Smash Brothers. They stood, silent reminders of the brave warriors that were no longer among the living. It gave Luigi great joy to imagine that these statues would still be standing hundreds of years from now, introducing their inspirations to generations new.

The statues were so lifelike they nearly breathed. Bowser stood tall and strong, Ganondorf emanated an aura of sheer power, and Mewtwo seemed to harbour precious secrets. Donkey Kong and Pikachu were both posed as though ready for battle. Captain Falcon still had that roguish grin on his chiselled face. Link looked the consummate hero, Zelda the elegant but fearless princess. And Mario… Luigi noticed that Mario was one of the smallest statues there, as all of them were carved life-size. But despite the size difference, Mario definitely stood alone among them.

"Hey. Stringbean. Too good to attend your own party?" a slightly electronic voice came from behind him. Luigi turned around and smiled.

"I could say the same to you, Samus." He teased. "You're the one who actually took down Giga Bowser, you know."

Samus Aran was nearly unrecognizable, at least physically. Her arms, legs, and half of her face were now mechanical. Instead of her trademark heavy armour, she was clad in a simple flight suit. But to those who really knew her, she was still the same old Samus. No explosion could ever take her heart away from her.

"Eh, I don't do parties much." Samus shrugged. "Besides, all I did was what I had to do. It was just my job."

"Well, it means a lot to us." Luigi smiled. "And you know that we're all glad to have you still with us."

"It was the least I could do." Samus nodded, putting a metallic hand against the base of Captain Falcon's statue. "If I could bring these guys back, I'd do it. But I think we both know that I'm only good at destroying, not creating."

"They're all fine." Luigi simply replied. "And so are we."

Samus flexed her fingers, as though deep in thought, as she looked up at Falcon's statue. "Can't stop us from missing them, though."

"For sure." Luigi sighed. "But we won't be apart from them forever, you know. Someday we'll all be back together, and that'll be one great day."

"Always the optimistic one." Samus dryly noted.

"I guess I get it from my brother." Luigi smiled. "I know he was watching us and cheering us on the whole time."

"You really think that the dead are watching us?" Samus asked.

And then Luigi couldn't contain his smile. The war was over. The villains were vanquished. There was no reason to keep the secret anymore. He had told Peach before the party, and seeing the look of sheer joy on her face healed his heart in so many ways. And now he could tell all of his friends.

"What?" Samus demanded, sensing something behind her companion's grin.

"Whoever said that Mario was dead?" Luigi simply asked.

High, high above the evils and the pains of the world is a place called Star Haven, home of the Seven Star Spirits. There is no pain or danger in this place. Merely peace. Everlasting peace.

I, Eldstar, oldest and wisest of the Star Spirits, have been charged with protecting and nurturing the great hero, Mario, since suffering the crippling injuries he incurred in his last battle. Now he lives among us, in the comfort and peace that he deserves. The pain does not bother him, and he can view his friends whenever he wishes. And he knows that soon his brother and his beloved princess will be free to join him. He, and I, and all of the Star Spirits, have witnessed everything, and it is the record of our experiences that I now relay to you.

Even now, the robot, R.O.B., has completed his recording of the incredible events of the last twenty-five years. He turns to Mario, and asks what is to be done with the data.

Mario smiles broadly and replies: "What else? Save it."

THE END

EPILOGUE:

Giga Bowser twitched, and then opened an eye. He had a splitting headache and was sick to his stomach, but that was of little consequence. Once more his heart pumped. Once more his lungs breathed.

He was alive.

"Alive…" he muttered. "Alive! ALIVE!" he roared triumphantly. "Giga Bowser is SUPREME! Even the Super Smash Brothers could not stop me!" All he needed now was to figure out where he was, escape, and return to enact his bloody revenge.

But where was he?

Looking around, all he saw was… water. Nothing but water.

An endless sea in a void where time has no meaning.

"No." Giga Bowser gasped. They wouldn't. The Super Smash Brothers would not have the gall.

"No! NO!" Giga Bowser screamed, the full horror of his situation dawning on him at last.

"NOOOOO! NOT THE MINUS WORLD!"

GAME OVER


End file.
